


Der Wolf und der Fuchs

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Butt Plugs, Control, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Sex Toys, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 48,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: Armitage Hux has been promoted to General and is looking forward to taking command of the Finalizer, but to his dismay Snoke also sends his apprentice as Hux's co-commander. Hux, of course, notices immediately how this annoying apprentice stares at him at every opportunity - no doubt a sign of his contempt!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 231
Kudos: 137





	1. The Prince and the Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kylux fic :D  
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas [Fluffynexu](https://fluffynexu.tumblr.com/) and [Sunny](https://sunangelflowers.tumblr.com/)!

Hux tugged at his black leather glove, and straightened his back as he walked towards hangar 23. The only sound he heard were the heavy boots of the Stormtroopers following him. _His_ Stormtroopers, he thought with satisfaction.

He had finally arrived at the top… the _Finalizer_ was a magnificent ship. He had gone over the technical specifications as soon as Snoke had promoted him to General. He brushed the two stripes on his greatcoat's sleeve. He shouldn’t allow himself to be proud – this was nothing, just another stepping stone.

The massive hangar doors slid open and the Troopers formed a cordon around the landing pad. They stood stock-still for about 10 minutes. Hux glanced at his chronometer – the shuttle was late. He pressed his lips together. Was this a show of power? Letting him wait like a subordinate?

Hux clasped his hands behind his back when the black, large shuttle approached. The landing was so flawless that Hux took notice. The pilot was clearly very skilled, Upsilon-class command shuttles tended to get sluggish as soon as the wings started to fold in their landing position. Hux let his gaze wander over the SJFS-200a sublight ion engines, elegant, efficient but high-maintenance.

The airlock opened and moments later a tall figure in black robes briskly walked down the ramp; Hux’s right eyebrow twitched when he saw the dark mask under the hood.

So this is Supreme Leader Snoke’s famed apprentice? He certainly looked the part with his black cowl and the shiny lightsaber hanging from his black leather belt.

Hux stepped forward and gave the man a polite but curt bow. “Lord Ren, welcome aboard the _Finalizer_. I’m General Hux.”

Ren tilted his head a little and said in a deep, calm voice: “Well met, General.”

Hux noticed that Ren hadn’t extended him the courtesy of a polite bow. First he made him wait and now this? So Ren was going to play the oldest and cheapest game in the book? Very well, Hux hadn’t gotten where he was if he couldn’t play a game of his own.

“I’ve organised a meeting with all senior officers on the bridge. I assume you wish to address them?” continued Hux.

At first Ren didn’t respond, but then he just said: “Yes.”

Hux gestured towards the exit and they started to walk. Ren obviously wasn’t interested in small talk, so Hux kept quiet. From the corner of his eye, he registered that Ren looked at him from time to time.

He had checked his appearance before he had headed to the hangar, of course, he knew that his charcoal uniform was flawless. He was clean shaved and there was not a hair out of place. Ren had no reason to stare at him… unless he took note of his physical shortcomings.

Overused power plays and cataloguing his inadequacies didn’t worry Hux. During his career he had heard every insult there is about his appearance – if this was the extend of Ren’s finesse, he wouldn’t pose a problem.

They stepped into the turbolift and Hux activated it.

“You took over command of the _Finalizer_ only days ago, didn’t you?” Ren asked.

“Yes,” said Hux, bracing himself for a scanting follow-up comment. ‘And already the discipline of your troops are lacking’ or ‘And yet you haven’t managed to do this and that’.

But Ren didn’t continue. Hux shot him a curious look, why had he bothered to mention it?

The turbolift doors opened and they both stepped out onto the bridge. The senior staff was already gathered and snapped at attention.

“At ease,” said Hux, and waited for the inevitable outburst of Ren. If his tactics so far were anything to go by, he would now insist that he was the one to tell the officers when they could ease into parade rest.

Again he was surprised when Ren remained silent. Hux introduced the Commanders and gave an introduction the current tasks they had received from Supreme Leader Snoke. Ren remained monosyllabic until Hux finally dismissed the officers.

“Do you want to see the rest of the ship or do you prefer to retreat to your quarters?” asked Hux.

Before Ren could answer, the comm officer called out: “Sir! Supreme Leader Snoke is calling on the priority channel.”

“Put him through, Ensign,” said Hux. He straightened his uniform.

A gigantic projection of Snoke’s face appeared on the bridge. Hux bowed, Ren on the other hand just stood there with crossed arms. Hux registered with curiosity that Snoke didn’t seem to mind that Ren wasn’t paying the usual respects he expected from all other First Order personnel. So he had to thread carefully with Ren, he had clearly Snoke's favour.

“Apprentice, I see you’ve arrived,” said Snoke in a quiet voice, but there was an edge to it.

“Yes, master.”

“I said explicitly that I wanted you to call me as soon as possible!”

“Yes, master, General Hux introduced me to the senior staff and-”

“General!” Snoke’s voice seemed to drone through the whole bridge, right into Hux’s brain. He suddenly felt lightheaded and unwell. Hux wanted to say something, but he had trouble to think straight - the next thing he knew was that he knelt on the polished floor of the bridge, blood dripping from his nose.

He staggered back on his feet and automatically snapped at attention.

“This is a lesson, General. You’re new on the _Finalizer_ , but I won’t tolerate that my apprentice is hindered in his service to me,” Snoke said with a greasy smile.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” stammered Hux. He felt ill, the back of his head hurt. He was dimly aware of the utter silence on the bridge – they all must be busy to relish in his humiliation. Cold anger took hold of him. His mind cleared up and he gritted his teeth as he stared in Snoke’s visage.

“Report to me as soon as you’re in your quarters, apprentice,” said Snoke in a low voice. The bluish image flickered and disappeared.

Hux pulled a grey handkerchief out of his greatcoat and wiped his nose with a slightly trembling hand. He was annoyed at the lack of self-control.

“General, please show me to my quarters,” said Ren next to him.

Hux straightened himself and put the handkerchief away. He stalked away, not bothering with pleasantries.

While they stepped again into the turbolift, Hux’s mind was already working. He had misread the situation, the fact that Ren had been transferred to the _Finalizer_ had nothing to do with rivalry. Snoke already knew who he preferred. This is why Ren could afford to play sloppy power-games… he already was untouchable.

They didn’t speak as they walked down the corridor to the officers’ quarters.

In this case, all he could do was try to get along with the man and keep up with his other assignments. Unless, of course, he found an opportunity to manipulate Ren to do his bidding.

He stopped and turned on his heels and gestured towards the doors to his right. “Your quarters, Lord Ren.”

Ren stared at him, Hux could dimly see his own reflection on the metallic elements of the mask. That stupid thing was starting to irk Hux. Was this supposed to be intimidating? He almost scoffed. He wasn’t scared, not of Snoke, and certainly not of his apprentice. He had long ago stopped being afraid. There was nothing left that scared him… not anymore.

“Is there something else, Lord Ren?” he asked politely in a cold voice.

“No,” he replied and headed into his quarters, his black cape billowing behind him.


	2. The Fallen Knight

Kylo exhaled when the door shut behind him. Then he activated the holocom station in the middle of the room and took a knee.

“Apprentice…” hissed Snoke as soon as his figure materialised.

The tone alone almost made Kylo flinch. He knew what was expected of him and he took his helmet off. A Force pull so fast and powerful that he hadn’t even felt it coming smacked him face down on the floor.

“Just because I let you off the leash doesn’t mean that I will tolerate tardiness!”

“Yes, master,” said Kylo muffled against the floor.

“I should’ve punished you like the rabid cur on the bridge,” Snoke continued, “but I felt generous.”

“Thank you, master.” His thoughts returned to Hux and he felt uneasy but he didn’t know why. There was something about him that made it hard to look away…

“What is this? Don’t you like when I call him a dog?” Snoke’s voice droned.

“I don’t care, master,” replied Kylo obediently.

The silence that followed was almost unbearable, when Snoke finally spoke again it was a relief. “It’s time for your training, apprentice.”

Kylo closed his eyes. This is nothing, he told himself, just another step to reach his goal.

When Snoke finished the training session, Kylo was panting, sweat and blood running down his naked torso. The smell of burnt flesh hung heavy in the air. He winced when he limped to the refresher and smeared kolto on the burn marks on his arms and legs.

After a couple of minutes he stripped the remains of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the ice cold water patter on his head before he turned the water a little warmer. He put a generous amount of shampoo in his hands and started to wash himself.

His thoughts returned to the incident on the bridge. For a moment he had been tempted to say something to spare the General the indignity. Good thing that he had resisted… this… this tug to the Light Side.

The picture of Hux wiping the dark red blood from his pale skin came to mind. How strange that a man who wielded so much power seemed so delicate. He had been surprisingly polite towards him, not something he had expected. His own responses had been clumsy at best. He had felt like a nerf-herder, unrefined, featherbrained almost.

Perhaps that was why Snoke had sent him here in the first place, so he could learn tactical finesse from Hux? From what he had heard he was a brilliant strategist. He briefly wondered why Snoke had called Hux a rabid cur.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself before wrapping the towel around his head so that his hair could dry. He started to brush his teeth.

Kylo returned into the room and let himself fall on his bed. It was quite soft, the sheets were made of shimmersilk. He liked their cool feeling against his bare skin.

He picked up a datapad and checked his schedule for the next day. There were meetings with the senior staff at 8:00. Kylo wasn’t sure why he had been invited to these gatherings, perhaps this would help him with his tactical studies?

The next morning he got up early and meditated. He arrived at exactly 8:01 in the conference room. To his surprise he registered that the meeting had already begun. He frowned under his mask, the meetings wasn’t supposed to start until 8 o’clock.

Hux, who had been talking, fell silent as he entered and followed him with his eyes as he casually walked to a free chair right next to Hux and sat down.

“Lord Ren, how good of you to join us,” said Hux in a neutral voice. “As I was saying … the monthly development report was satisfactory. We’re mostly on time and budget.” Hux activated a chart on the holoprojector and continued to speak about technical details Ren didn’t understand.

So this wasn’t a tactical meeting? Why in the galaxy had it been on his schedule? Ren made an effort to listen to the heads of the individual departments as they discussed logistical issues, but after a while his mind began to wander.

From the corner of his eye he watched Hux taking notes, he looked alert and interested. There was something about him… Kylo reached out with the Force. Hux’s Force signature was tense and wound up, as if he was on edge. But judging from the look on his face he was rather relaxed, even in a good mood it seemed, when talking about technical specifications. Curious.

He was so lost in his musings that he was caught by surprise when everybody got up and strode out of the room. Hux straightened his uniform as he stood, then he took his datapad. There was a hard line around his mouth.

“Lord Ren, I would appreciate it if you were on time for meetings.”

Kylo felt that he blushed, it annoyed him. He was on time! Well... almost. He got up slowly. “So it bothers you, huh?” It was childish, but he couldn’t help himself.

Hux gave him a cold glare. “It’s what I said, wasn’t it?”

By the stars, what would he give for a witty comeback. But he couldn’t think of anything to say… but he had to – something, anything. In the end he remained silent.

Hux raised an eyebrow and brushed past him.

Kylo stayed in the conference room, feeling silly. He chewed on his lower lip. Anger started to boil up in his chest. This wasn’t supposed to happen – he was Snoke’s apprentice and as such he commanded respect!

He reached out with the Force and hurled a chair against the wall. He stood there panting, his hands clenched into fists. He wasn’t a weak Padawan! He was Darth Vader’s heir! The thought of Vader calmed him down. Every holo he’d seen of him indicated that he had a commanding presence, calm like a sea before a storm.

He exhaled. He wouldn’t command respect if he threw chairs against walls. He briskly walked over and picked the chair up, he put it back at the table.

Kylo decided to train to get rid of this simmering anger in his chest. As he stomped down the corridor he tried to figure out why he had acted out. He had never been the most patient student but even during the most tedious trainings with Lu- with Skywalker he never felt such a rage.

If he didn’t knew better he would’ve guessed that his temperament became more unbalanced since Snoke was his master. The famed Sith from the Old Empire fed on anger and fear, but he couldn’t imagine that they were prone to tantrums… it was too undignified.

When he reached the training room marked on his pad he noticed with satisfaction that it was empty. He quickly shed his helmet and his upper robes and started to bench press. After a while he added more weight, it felt good to train until all the surplus energy was gone.

Sweat ran down his temples but he didn’t stop. He had to become stronger, he had to find the strength to sever ties with his past.

To reach his goal he still needed to learn a lot. Anakin Skywalker had been a war veteran, a skilled General before he had become Darth Vader. He was still lacking in this department. Snoke had never revealed why he had sent him here, but Kylo suspected that he could learn.

His thoughts returned to Hux and he stopped working out. He sat up and wiped the sweat from his face. He needed Hux to cooperate. He got up and went over to the treadmill.

As he started running he continued thinking about the best way to approach Hux. Kylo almost scoffed. Well, they haven’t been off to a good start. It was clear that Hux couldn’t be intimidated, he had felt no fear when Snoke punished him, only cold anger and something akin to indignity. Strange, why wasn’t he afraid of Snoke?

Kylo brushed the question aside. It didn’t matter right now, he had to get on the General’s good side. Perhaps he could go on a mission and show him his battle prowess? But it could take a while until an actual combat mission came up… perhaps if he found another way to conciliate Hux? He could appeal to his vanity. Hux had been exceptionally interested in the technical details of the projects they had discussed.

Kylo turned the speed up. After 15 minutes he stopped and put his clothes back on – he could shower in his own quarters. On his way to his quarters he realised that the next meeting was already due in half an hour. Kriff.


	3. A Dangerous Game

Hux rubbed his temples when he finished the last report. He pulled one of the drawers on his desk open and took a pill from a blue bottle. He swallowed one and rolled his shoulders back. He was tense; his medical officer had already warned him that the long work hours required exercise.

He was of course aware that it was healthy… but he despised every physical exercise. He had had enough of those when he had been at the academy.

Perhaps his headache wasn’t because he had been bent over data pads for hours… perhaps it was a remnant of Snoke’s punishment? He reached for his cup of tea and took a sip. He grimaced when he realised that it was already cold.

The other possibility was of course that Kylo Ren’s presence in every kriffing meeting had been in the back of his mind. Hux couldn’t fathom why Ren even bothered to show up to staff meetings. Unless of course he wanted to check his work.

Hux scoffed. Ren could watch him as much as he wanted; he knew that he was very good at his job. Hm, and yet it still bothered him that Ren stared at him. It made him self-conscious and he despised himself for it.

By the stars! He wasn’t a green recruit anymore. It shouldn’t bother him that… He kneaded his right shoulder with his left hand. He checked his schedule and his timetables. He was ahead of schedule in the open issues he wanted to handle until the end of the week.

Hux pushed back from the desk and grabbed his greatcoat from the hanger next to the door. He threw it on his shoulders, not bothering to put it properly on since it was only a short walk to the turbolift.

The throbbing pain in his head made him frown. He should really work out more regularly. It was a waste of time of course, but these headaches made him less efficient.

When he entered the training room he noted with satisfaction that nobody was there besides him. He had as much of course – it was well past midnight Standard Galactic Time. He went to the barbell and put about 3 kg on each side. He began slowly to train his biceps, after a few minutes he put the barbell on his shoulders and did slow squats to strengthen his lower back.

Hux trained for about 45 minutes before he returned to his quarters.

In the morning he took care to comb his hair carefully, he even checked his uniform again before heading out. The day was filled with personal appointments and signing orders for the fleet. When he was checking the commendations that had been approved by Colonel Silks he remembered the soft landing of Ren’s shuttle. Out of curiosity he checked the flight manifest and saw that Captain Xiu had been the assigned pilot.

He called for her to inform her of the very favourable impression he had made. When Xiu entered she snapped at attention.

“Sir.”

“At ease, Captain,” Hux said. “I called you because I saw your landing two days ago when you flew Lord Ren. The landing was very smooth. Perhaps you should get a permanent assignment with Upsilon-class command shuttles.” He noticed that Xiu shifted her weight from one leg to another. “Unless there is something you want to tell me first.”

“Sir, I was the assigned pilot, but Lord Ren insisted that he flew the shuttle himself.”

Hux leaned back in his chair. “Interesting. Thank you, Captain – you’re dismissed.”

She bowed and left.

Ren was a good pilot … Hux made a mental note and returned his attention to his work. With a frown he realised that he was due to inspect the training facility on the _Brendol_ – the _Finalizer_ and the _Brendol_ would meet up in the Jabim system in two days.

Hux exhaled, well, it was expected of him. Just one duty among many others he had to fulfil.

After an especially tedious dinner with the officers he could feel a dull pain in the back of his head. When he was in the turbolift back to his quarters he closed his eyes for a moment and massaged his neck with his right hand.

Well, he still had work to do. This was nothing a stim couldn’t get rid of. Just when he exited the lift his wrist holo started to beep. His mouth twitched in displeasure. If this was General Jyyksy again because of the delayed walker project he would strangle the man himself.

He activated the holo and to his surprise the figure of Ren materialized.

“General, I’m in need of your assistance. Are you available?” asked Ren.

Hux’s eyebrow rose. His help? That should prove interesting. “Of course, Lord Ren.”

“Good, I’m in hangar 23.”

He ended the call. Hux pressed his lips together and stepped back into the turbolift. He massaged his neck again. Probably he just wanted to play another power play? Letting him wait again? He let go of his neck and exhaled. Just when he thought he could retire for the night and work in peace.

He exited the lift on the hangar deck and strode towards hangar 23, noticing with satisfaction the apparent surprise of the technical personnel. Judging from the way they quickly checked their uniforms they had been slacking off. He shot them a withering glare and continued on his way until he stood in front of hangar 23.

Ren’s upsilon-class shuttle stood in the middle of the room, but Ren was nowhere to be seen. Slowly Hux stepped closer and took a closer look of the SJFS-200a sublight engines. Then he noticed that the panel to the fuel injectors was open.

Someone had installed a bypass to insert fuel quicker into the pitch elevator. Then he heard rummaging in the shuttle and moments later Ren exited the ship, holding a hydrospanner in his right hand.

“General, I see you have already noticed my addition,” said Ren.

“Indeed I have,” he said cautiously.

“During the landing I noticed that there is a certain instability as soon as the wings fold. I assume it’s because the fuel supply is reduced.”

Hux clasped his hands behind his back. “Of course, as per regulation.”

Ren put the hydrospanner to use and activated it next to the bypass. Once he was finished, he took a step back. “All that’s needed is a small bypass to slow the reduction down – if it’s slower the shuttle is much easier to control during the landing.”

“Interesting approach,” said Hux, “but there is a reason why our engineers haven’t installed a bypass: the risk of a sudden surge in fuel and power could lead to a crash.” As soon as the words had left his mouth Hux realised that he was playing Ren’s game… whatever this game was. He took a step back.


	4. The Olive Branch

Kylo felt that Hux tensed up again without looking at him. For a moment he had been almost relaxed. This was it, now all he had to do is stick to his plan.

“I’m aware, General. But I think it’s just a question of fine-tuning the bypass.” He briefly mused if he should add something like ‘I need your insights’, but he decided against it – it was too much. Hux seemed interested without flattery.

Hux lifted his chin. “You said that you needed my assistance.” It wasn’t a question, but more like an accusation.

“I did,” Kylo said. Should he ask him to help? No, that wouldn’t do. Should he wait until Hux responded? That didn’t seem to be an option because Hux probably already thought that he was a bit simple. But what should he say?

Silence stretched out, Kylo was painfully aware that Hux was still staring at him. He would feel heat crawling up his cheeks – good thing that he wore the mask.

“Am I supposed to guess what you want from me?” Hux asked with a thin smile.

Kylo could feel his blush deepened, there was little doubt in his mind that he was as red as the First Order flag now. That smile, how could a smile do that to him? He could feel his breath quicken – bad thing was that he wore the mask and every breath that he took rang through the hangar.

“I can’t find the right frequency, I thought you might be interested in helping me fine-tune the bypass,” he finally managed.

Hux narrowed his eyes, Kylo couldn’t help but notice the green-blue colour, it reminded him of the sea – damn it. This wasn’t playing out how he had thought. In his mind Hux would have leaped at the chance to work on the engine, asking _him_ if he could participate.

He peeled his black leather gloves from his hands and reached out with his right hand. “Hydrospanner, please.”

Kylo handed it to him and watched how the other man stepped to the panel and fuel injectors. He calibrated the input chip for about two minutes before he turned on his heel. “Scanner, please.”

Again Kylo handed him the item he required, watching him bent over the panel once more. He reached out with the Force, immediately he sensed how tense Hux was, he wasn’t feeling well … was he ill? No he had a headache.

Hux had finished his scans and took the hydrospanner once more. Kylo realised that he was still staring at him, but he couldn’t help himself. His lips, the colour of his hair was… fascinating. He was still cautiously reaching out with the Force trying to get a hold of Hux’s Force signature.

It was rather weak, it appeared that Hux didn’t have a connection to the Force - not like Snoke, who shone like a bright fire in the dark. Hux’s Force signature was more like a small flame.

Hux turned to face him. “You should test it, according to the scanner it should work.” He straightened himself. “I recommend against this… tinkering. The gains are minimal.”

Kylo shrugged. “Perhaps. But this… tinkering is interesting, isn’t it?”

Hux narrowed his eyes. Kylo could feel rising tension through the Force. “It is. I still don’t understand why you called me here.”

This really wasn’t going like Kylo had imagined. What now? Perhaps attack was the best defence. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Hux blinked in surprise. “Talk to me? You saw me in countless meetings today.”

He was hostile. Ren reached out with the Force and alleviated the pain from the headache, held it at bay. Perhaps this would help? “Yes, but I wanted to talk to you in private, General.”

Hux pulled his black leather glave back on. With the headache toned down he was less tense. “What for?”

“To propose a mutually beneficial deal.” Kylo stepped closer to Hux, the man was almost his height but he was slim, it made him look regal. “Supreme Leader Snoke has high standards and he demands perfection. I propose that we work together to-”

Hux scoffed. “Work together? Really?”

“I admit that we started on the wrong foot. But if we work together we both reach our goals faster.” Kylo’s mouth felt dry when he stopped talking. He could sense distrust from Hux.

Hux narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Lord Ren, but I’m not some naive cadet. Your attempt at pretending to have the same interests that I have are as clumsy as your power plays.”

Kylo blinked. What the- “I don’t follow.”

“You want something from me and when you have it you will stab me in the back.” Hux sneered at him. “The only thing that eludes me is what you want from me. You already have Snoke’s favour. Perhaps you don’t need anything and you’re just looking for a weak point?”

“I-” began Kylo but he didn’t know how to continue. This wasn’t playing out like he had thought. Not at all. He became frustrated. “Now listen here, General Hux! Judging from the way Snoke treated you, you could use a hand-”

“I’m perfectly capable of fulfilling my duties to the First Order on my own!” hissed Hux. “There is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ that I need from you.”

Hot anger was boiling up in Kylo’s chest, here he was - offering an alliance to this Force-blind upstart and he dared to decline! He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands to fists. How dared Hux to deny him? And why did his rejection hurt?

With a mere gesture he let the scanner next to the engine crumble under the Force. “You will regret turning me down, Hux.”

Hux’s eyebrow rose. “It that supposed to scare me? What will you do? Throw a tantrum? I’m afraid you just prove my point.”

Seeing that he wasn’t even impressed by the slightest by his power took Kylo back. What- what else was he supposed to do?

“Nexu got your tongue?” sneered Hux.

Kylo could hear the blood roaring in his ears and before he could stop himself he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. His skin felt too tight and for a moment he was tempted to cut himself to get rid of this itchy sensation, he bit his lip and tasted the copper-y blood in his mouth.

He turned and started to hack on the shuttle behind it. Sparks flew and he could smell the torrid stench of burnt cables and durasteel. After a few seconds he realised that he was damaging his own ship and stopped. Despite the short effort he was panting.

Kriff! He had done it again! Slowly he turned to face Hux.

The general had a blasé expression on his face. No small feat in face of Kylo’s destructive power. “Are you quite finished now?”

He wasn’t afraid, not at all.

_‘Stop it, Ben. You’re frightening me.’_

He remembered their soft words, the looks they gave him. He pushed the memory away.

“Perhaps you should leave, General.”

Hux turned on the heel of his perfectly polished boots and stalked away. Kylo couldn’t help but watch him leave. What a fascinating man… looking so fragile, soft, and yet so sharp. Like a thin blade.

Kylo reached out and touched him with the force. There was a sense of danger. Yes, there was no doubt. Hux was a dangerous man. Fascinating indeed.


	5. A Piercing Blade

Back in his quarters, Hux exhaled. Not only was the apprentice clumsy in his power plays but he was also unstable. He put his greatcoat on a hanger and rolled his shoulders back. He went to his desk and took another pill.

Damn it, he really needed to relax more. He could almost feel the tension from his back creeping up to his skull, causing a headache. It had gotten better in the hanger and now it was back… Since when couldn’t he handle a little stress?

Well, he wasn’t 20 anymore. Either that or it was Snoke’s punishments… either way it certainly didn’t help to know that Ren was throwing tantrums. How was that man supposed to function in a well-oiled machine like the First Order?

He opened his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, his sights fell on the hidden monomolecular blade on his forearm. A pity that he couldn’t dispose of him like some of the incompetent staff he had to deal with in the past.

He rolled his shoulders back once more. To his surprise he discovered that he actually longed for physical exercise. He felt the need to exhaust himself with something, anything. With a sigh he put the monomolecular blade in a drawer near the entrance and put his greatcoat back on.

The gym was empty like the last time he had been there. He quickly changed into the standard issue clothing provided by the gym droids and went to the treadmill. He felt like running.

He started slow and began to jog.

A moment later his thoughts returned to General Jyyksy and the delayed walker project. Perhaps he should demote him and install General Nbul as the new head of the project. She was young, but at least she seemed to be able to come up with solutions of her own.

He started to sweat a little and turned the speed of the treadmill up.

On the other hand, this could send the wrong signal to other Generals who were struggling with their projects. If they thought that he replaced them after the first sign of any problems, then they’d gloss over difficulties until they were too big to deal with.

Hm, perhaps he should wait and give Jyyksy another chance.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the gym opened and a tall, athletic man with jet-black hair entered. The man froze when he saw Hux.

Hux wasn’t in the mood to talk and turned his eyes away. From the corner of his eye he saw that the man puffed up his chest and went to the barbell.

The man put 20 kilograms on each side and started to lift the barbell slowly but in a steady pace. Soon there was a film of sweat on the man’s very well-defined muscles.

Hux realised that he was staring. He averted his gaze, somewhat annoyed with himself. He tried to think about the walker project but he couldn’t help but steal glances at the appealing physique of the other man.

Judging from the naked arms he was in great shape. Hux thought he could see a six-pack through the thin fabric of his tank top. And the pants revealed a firm butt, Hux couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to run his hand over these cheeks.

It had been a while since he had last relieved himself. If memory serves correctly it had been a cute radar technician from the _Fulminatrix_. Two months ago. No wonder that he could barely keep his eyes off this specimen.

He didn’t look familiar, but that wasn’t surprising considering that the ship had well over 2000 officers. He got off the treadmill.

This was probably a bad idea, he thought as he walked over to the dark-haired officer. The man noticed him and with a huff he put the barbell down and slicked his thick black hair back. His lips looked soft. Such a bad idea.

Hux noticed right away how the man assessed him. His heart sank, usually they were eager to be asked by the powerful Hux to share his bed. What if- There was a familiar glint in his eye. So he was interested.

Without a word Hux put a code cylinder to his quarters on the bench next to the man and lifted an eyebrow.

The man’s eyes went wide and he stared at the code cylinder. After a short moment of hesitation he took it and looked almost cocky at Hux.

“Deck A-31, room 2487,” said Hux before he turned and left.

He grabbed his clothes from the dressing room and took the nearest turbo lift to his quarters. He wanted to shower before he man appeared, probably a waste of time, but Hux liked to be well-groomed before sex.

Then he went into the bedroom and put a tube of lube on the nightstand. He briefly considered to add toys, but decided against it. He felt aroused, he craved quick release and then he would send the man on his way.

As the minutes went by, he became impatient. Had he changed his mind? Hux went back in the refresher and checked his appearance in the mirror. He was looked passable enough. Not that it mattered, the men didn’t sleep with him because he was attractive. It was his power. It was all that mattered.

He heard the door slid open and he straightened his back. Then he stepped out of the refresher. The man was still wearing his training clothes, Hux noticed with a frown. A thin film of sweat was covering the man’s face.

Hux was only wearing a black robe, the man didn’t say anything, he just reached out and pulled the robe’s collar down a little so that Hux’s shoulder was visible.

The dark-haired man was slightly taller than him and leaned down to nibble at his collar bone. This was unexpected, but Hux felt a shiver of lust as the man worked his way up to his cheek.

The man grabbed him by the waist and finally pulled him into a hungry kiss. The fervor was again unexpected, Hux could feel the man’s hard cock against his and he couldn’t help but moan silently.

Hux broke the kiss, panting slightly. “Bedroom.”

The man gave him a wolfish grin and followed him into the adjacent room.

“Take off your clothes,” ordered Hux.

The man did as he was told while Hux was staring at him - his abs were flawless, so were his muscular legs as well as his impressively large cock. Hux was still wearing his robe when he stepped forward to grab the proudly erect cock.

The man’s mouth dropped open when Hux started to slide up and down his impressive length. He was actually tempted to suck it, but he decided against it. After a few strokes Hux let go and gestured to the bed. “On your knees.”

Again the man did as he was told, he knelt down and lifted his magnificent ass up in the air. Hux took the time to caress the cheeks before he took the lube and squirted some of it on his hand. He could tell from the way the man glanced over his shoulder that he was impatient.

With slow circular movement he started to coat the hole, working his way in. When the second finger slipped in the man groaned and started to stroke his own dick.

Seeing such an exquisite specimen spread out for him and being obviously close to the edge made Hux’s own cock even harder. He quickly opened him up before he positioned himself and pressed his dick into the tight, hot hole.

He started to thrust, hard and quick. Suddenly the man moaned. Judging from the tremble that went through his body he had just cum - Hux sped up his thrusts and moments later he came too.

Hot ecstasy shot through his veins and he rode out his orgasm by continuing to fuck the man.


	6. The Knave of Hearts

Kylo waited until Hux had pulled out and let himself fall on his back, both were panting. What a day. First he thought that he had lost Hux’s good graces, but it seemed that he had changed his mind. It had been quite the surprise how forward Hux had been, but then again he was a fascinating, mysterious man.

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed, his cheeks were flushed - he looked handsome. Only now Kylo realised that he was still wearing his robe.

“Shower is in the refresher,” said Hux.

Kylo sat up and ran his hand through his hair. “Sounds good. Too bad that I didn’t think to bring a set of fresh clothes.”

Hux let his eyes wander of Kylo’s body. He seemed to like what he saw. “You’re lucky that I’m in a forgiving mood, officer. Otherwise I would have to report that you aren’t wearing your uniform according to regulation.”

Kylo blinked. “What?”

Hux crooked an eyebrow. “I don’t know where you served before - I can only assume that your superior was rather lax. But I don’t tolerate sloppy appearance.”

Was- was Hux joking? Was this some kind of game? An attempt at role play? But the look in Hux’s eyes told a different story. So Hux hadn’t known that it was him? Of course he didn’t… how could he know what he looked like under the mask. Kylo couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “Of course, General.”

“Name and rank?”

“Captain uh, Ken,” he said before he could think properly. Hopefully he wouldn’t ask more questions. Damn it, perhaps he should have just said that he was Kylo Ren. Kylo went into the refresher and showered.

He noticed that Hux had only standard issue shampoo and shower gel. Odd, he had expected that the general have more exquisite tastes.

When he returned to the bedroom Hux was reading something on a pad. He only looked up shortly, then got up and went to the shower. Out of curiosity Kylo tried to have a look on the pad, but it was encrypted.

He dressed himself in the sweaty gym gear and just when he had finished Hux appeared again, wearing the same black robe from before. Kylo looked at his sharp cheekbones, remembered the sight of his slender hips… sharp. He was sharp like a blade. There was something about the softness of his lips, and odd contrast to his otherwise harsh appearance that made him want to kiss them again.

He took a step in Hux’s direction but the other man narrowed his eyes and looked annoyed. “What is it now?”

“Uh, I thought-”

Hux was once again guarded, not unlike back when they were in the hangar. “If you’ll excuse me, Captain. I have work to do.”

“Of course,” Kylo said in a low voice. “Good night, General.”

Hux blinked, he looked taken aback. “Uh, good night, Captain.”

Back in the gym Kylo couldn’t help but to replay the last hour over and over again. Yes, he had thought from the start that Hux was attractive but actually feeling his hands on his skin, smell the scent of his sweat… it was intoxicating.

And Hux didn’t even know who he was! Kylo growled in frustration. He should’ve just told him. Stars!

With Hux it seemed that it was always one step ahead and two steps back. Three times he had already thought that he had made progress with him but every time Hux pushed him away, retreating behind walls.

How could Hux keep his feelings under control? Why didn’t they overwhelm him, make him shake in fear or anger?

 _‘Stop it, Ben. You’re frightening me.’_ The way his mother had looked at him, sorrow in her dark eyes. Sorrow and doubt. _‘Why are you getting so angry?’_

He pressed his lips together. Why did he keep thinking about her? He had cut his ties to her.

Kylo went back in to the barbell and continued to train.

In the morning he was tired but he made it in time to a meeting with Hux and his generals. It felt odd seeing the General thinly veiled annoyance when he entered the conference room. Only a few hours ago he had looked at him quite differently.

Seeing Hux all prim and proper irked him somehow, he recalled how the man had come undone… a prick of lust ran through his body. Under this black uniform was this delicate collar bone, a trail of ginger hair leading from his navel down to his cock… Kylo realised that he didn’t listen to the meeting at all.

Kriff.

He made an effort to focus and pushed his thoughts back.

“... the recruitment numbers are stable,” said a tall dark-skinned officer in a clipped Imperial accent.

“Is the academy at full capacity?” asked Hux.

She nodded and activated a holo. Number and diagrams appeared. “It is, as you can see we have capacity at the reconditioning centre but that’s to be expected considering how well the war is progressing.”

“Excellent,” said Hux. “That will be all.”

Everybody rose and left, Kylo got up and left before Hux had the chance to address him. After the last time he wasn’t keen on getting riled up by the General.

“Apprentice, I have a new assignment for you,” snarled Snoke.

Kylo felt a chill through his clothes, it almost seemed that the audience chamber - or rather the holo chamber - was getting colder by the minute. Perhaps it was Snoke’s doing and there was a lesson in it.

“Yes, master. Is it another relic that-”

“It’s Vader’s mask. I have received intelligence that it is on Nar Shaddaa.”

“Nar Shaddaa?”

“Apparently it’s in possession of a _collector_ ,” Snoke spit out the last word. He started to smile, revealing crooked teeth. “But I’m certain that you can convince him to part with it.”

Kylo lowered his head. “Of course, master.”

The holo flickered one last time and then Snoke’s projection disappeared. Kylo slowly got up. It had been years since he had last been on the moon. His father had a lot of dealing with some shabby businessmen in the Hutt system.

Kylo pulled his mouth down. Everything was tainted with them. If only he could wipe the very memory of his parents from his mind.

He clenched his fist. Perhaps he could visit the gym before he left. Whatever the situation on Nar Shaddaa - it would be best to make sure that his rage didn’t got the better of him.


	7. Military Might

Hux noticed that he was able to work the whole day, even late in the evening, without getting a headache. It seemed that working out was indeed helping. He allowed himself a tiny smile as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of tea.

Working out. What a nice euphemism.

He directed his gaze back on the holo display in front of him. There were still several budgets he had to approve.

Hm, it seemed that developing new chips for the super-dreadnought was more expensive than anticipated. He quickly skimmed through the explanation of the responsible project manager. Colonel Kanhime argued that the galactic price of dilithium had risen due to the war.

Kanhime… Kan… an image of Captain Ken flashed up before his eyes; the way the harsh light of the refresher had flattered his toned muscles as he entered the room. Chiseled, like a statue. Hux blinked and pushed the image away.

A few hours later he had finished the work and stepped to the viewport of his office. It offered a breathtaking view of the planetary system, far away he could see First Order cruisers moving in formation.

Everything was progressing as planned. Almost every project was in the timetable, the Order was winning every battle. Nothing could stand in their way. And yet - Hux couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

Something was amiss. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. Was it Ren? The only constant he couldn’t figure out. Hux went back to his desk and activated the display once again. A quick search revealed that Ren had left with his shuttle hours ago.

Hux frowned. Was he on a mission for Snoke? Had to be, there was no other explanation. Ren was certainly a threat to his ambitions. Snoke clearly favoured him. And despite all his skills Hux still couldn’t use the Force; something Snoke cherished.

Hux yawned and decided to call it a night. He grabbed his overcoat and left his office.

As he waited for the lift, his thoughts returned to Snoke. All the Order had achieved had been because of military might, not because of mystical forces. All that should count are hard-earned achievements, not some gifts that were granted by happenstance.

The lift arrived and Hux nodded shortly at two troopers inside it. They snapped at attention. Hux registered with satisfaction that their armours were spotless, their posture flawless.

A couple of moments later the lift arrived and Hux stepped out.

He put the coat on a hanger and pulled the boots off his feet. Then he took an old rag and shoe polish from a drawer next to the entrance. He put the cream on the boot and started to shine it.

Then he grabbed a clothbrush and cleaned his nearly spotless coat. His strokes were slow and he could feel himself calming down as he followed his daily routine. There was something about taking care of these menial tasks that he liked. Perhaps it was the oddly pleasant smell of the polish?

He turned on the holo display in the living room and checked his messages. Since he had left his office there were 20 new mails. He glanced at their subject headings and decided to answer them in the morning.

He woke up before his chronometer beeped and he took a quick shower before he put a fresh uniform and headed to the office. A couple of hours later he realised that he hadn’t eaten yet - but he had been in the flow of the work and had the impression that he was very efficient. In fact much more efficient and clear-minded that in the previous weeks.

He ordered a light lunch and let his thoughts wander as he ate the soup. There was little doubt in his mind that his encounter with Captain Ken had produced this positive effect.

Perhaps he could make an entry in his calendar to remind himself not to forget having intercourse on a regular basis?

No, that was obscene. He just had to wait until another opportunity presented itself… just as he had in the past. Yes, that made much more sense.

Later that evening he was restless. Finally he gave in and went to the gym. When he stepped in he felt disappointed when he saw that it was empty. At the same time he was annoyed that he even felt disappointment. What had he expected? That Captain Ken would be there? That he- he forbid himself to continue that thought.

He went to the treadmill and started at a slow pace. Perhaps he could get rid of his restlessness if he wore himself out. He went into a higher setting. Soon he was sweating and panting, but it did nothing to dispel his tension.

He stopped and wiped his face with a dark-grey towel when he heard the doors slid open. Captain Ken appeared, wearing the same training clothes like him. Hux could feel a thorn of lust the moment he set his eyes on the other man’s broad chest. His mouth felt dry. Kriff.

“Good evening, General.”

“Good evening, Captain.”

Ken looked at him, scanned him with his dark eyes. Hux wiped his face again, trying to play for time. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. Then he lowered the towel and said. “I sure hope that you don’t disregard the uniform protocols tonight.”

Ken tilted his head a little and gave him a smile. “Perhaps I already did. I’m afraid that this requires harsh measures from your part, General.”

“Indeed. Discipline is the core of the Order,” replied Hux in a low voice. Cocky bastard, he probably knew that he was aroused.

Ken ran his hand through his hair, Hux saw how the muscles on his arm moved. He did it on purpose. He should tell him off, only to show him where his place was. Then his sights dropped and he saw that the other man was aroused too. Damn these tight trainers.

“Fifteen minutes,” Hux just said, giving the man the coldest look he could muster. Then he strutted out of the gym.

Back in his quarters he arranged the lube again on the bed. Perhaps it was best to get the tension out of his system, yes - once he had taken care of his needs he would be able to go about his business as usual.


	8. A Terrible Big Mouth

Kylo cursed under his breath. Damn his impulsiveness. And damn Hux for looking so dishevelled, there was something about him when he was less than neat as a pin. Something that made Kylo want to touch him, kiss his ginger eyebrows, cup his sharp cheekbones.

What now? Should he show up at Hux’s door in gym clothes again? Kriff.

He paced back and forth in the gym. There was no chance that he could get a uniform in fifteen minutes. Well, he would have to improvise - he could use the Force to convince Hux that he was wearing a uniform. He chewed on his lip. But what if didn’t work?

He was angry. Angry and horny.

No matter - first things first. He straightened his back and grabbed his robes as he left the gym. Minutes later he had put the clothes back in his own room and was standing in front of Hux’s room.

He buzzed and the door slid open, he was impatient as he stepped in. Seeing Hux in his black robe, his pale chest only partly visible made him exhale.

“I see you’re still not wearing your uniform,” remarked Hux with a crooked eyebrow.

Kylo reached out to the Force. “I’m wearing my uniform.”

Hux blinked. “What?”

Kylo focussed more. “I’m wearing my uniform.” He could feel Hux struggling against the suggestion. He gritted his teeth and was about to drive the suggestion deeper when he felt Hux’s pain. It felt like a headache. He cleared his throat. “For tonight this is my uniform, General.” He attempted to smile but it felt fake.

Hux blinked again. “What a feeble attempt at humor…”

Kylo decided to distract him and quickly crossed the room, stripping his top and throwing it carelessly away. On the outside Hux didn’t seem impressed but Kylo could feel him getting excited.

Kylo kissed him softly. When he pulled back he was mesmerised by the blue- no the green eyes of the man before him.

He pulled the belt of the robe open, a pale, slim chest became visible. There was a trail of redish hair from his his navel leading down to his cock. It was already half stiff. Kylo knelt down and licked it, in mere seconds the cock became hard. “Kriff,” whispered Hux.

Kylo took it in his mouth and started to suck it. Hux’s hand took hold of his hair.

“B-bedroom,” moaned Hux suddenly.

Kylo looked up and let go of his cock. As they quickly headed in the bedroom, Kylo already stripped his clothes, when they arrived he just had to kick off his boxers.

Again the noticed how Hux stared at him, mouth agape. He grinned. “On the bed.”

“So tonight you will be giving the orders?” said Hux in an attempted cold voice, but after a moment he crawled onto the bed and laid down on his back.

Kylo settled between his legs and grabbed Hux’s proud dick. He held it at the base as he started to lick and suck it again. Hux almost arched his back, closing his eyes and moaning with each swirl of his tongue.

Saliva was dripping down his cock and Kylo coated his left index finger before he brushed past the balls to the tight hole. When he started to tease it with the tip of the finger Hux tensed up.

From the corner of his eye he saw the lube lying just out of reach, he willed it to fly into his outstretched hand - unseen by Hux - and poured a large amount on Hux’s hole.

“Y-you’re making a mess,” panted Hux.

Kylo just continued to suck and pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscles. After a few moments Hux relaxed and Kylo scissored him open.

Kylo let the dick slid out of his mouth and grabbed Hux by the hips, he quickly directed his throbbing cock toward the well-lubed hole and pushed in.

When he was full seated inside he grunted and started to fuck Hux with long and paced thrusts. He watched Hux, took note of every reaction, every moan and adjusted his pace accordingly.

In a matter of moments Hux came and Kylo picked up the pace until he shot his hot cum into Hux. Before he pulled out he leaned over and kissed Hux, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. By the stars, even now he looked absolutely striking, red hair against pale skin… and his forest-green eyes.

Hux frowned. “What?”

Kylo blinked. “What?” He pulled out and let himself fall next to Hux. “It’s just a kiss. Surely not something to be bothered by after we did.”

Hux slid out of his already lube-covered robe and used it to clean his cum from his stomach. Then he got up and took another robe out of a drawer. He quickly dressed himself. Odd, he hadn’t even showered yet - why would he put on a clean robe?

“I’ll call the droid to change the sheets,” Hux said. “Wait here while I shower.” He seemed distant once again. How did he do that - act like he was on the bridge, taking care of daily business despite everything that had happened just before?

“Alright.”

Hux typed something on his pad and headed for the shower - with yet another a fresh robe in his hand. About a minute later a factotum droid appeared and quickly changed the sheets, Kylo didn’t even bother to cover himself. What for anyway? He still needed to shower.

When Hux reappeared he seemed somewhat surprised that Kylo was still there. Without saying anything he entered the refresher and took a quick shower, using again Hux’s products.

Hux sat on the bed, leaning against the wall - holding a data pad.

Kylo let himself fall next to him and yawned. “Still working?”

“Someone has to.”

Kylo stared up at the ceiling. He was feeling tired. But perhaps this was the time to tell Hux the truth about himself? He almost scoffed. Yeah right, like there was a right time to do that. Perhaps he should think this through again.


	9. Rest and Recuperation

When Hux looked up from his data pad he realised that Captain Ken was still lying next to him, his non-regulatory hair falling on his closed eyes. Judging from his deep breaths he had fallen asleep.

Hux scoffed softly. The man’s lack of discipline was beyond him. Hux would never be so careless as to fall asleep in the presence of a potential rival. It was almost as if the Captain didn’t consider him a threat.

Hux put the pad down on his lap.

Yes, that’s it. Ken thought that he had successfully manipulated him. It had been a mistake to invite him in his bed again. Hux reached out and was about to brush that ridiculous hair of of Ken’s face, but he got a hold of himself and stopped in the middle of the movement. A mistake, he thought again as he pulled his hand back. Just as he was about to pick his pad up he noticed that Ken’s eyes were open.

Hux frowned. Since when was he awake? He cleared his voice. “I have work to do, Captain.”

Ken stretched until his joints clicked and yawned. Then a lazy smile appeared on his face. “Surely you have a couple of minutes before you have to continue working again.”

Hux let his gaze wander over the dark eyes, his pale, muscular torso and could feel himself blush. “I can’t.”

Ken reached over and hugged his waist. “Can’t or won’t?”

Hux hesitated. Apparently it was enough for Ken. He slid back and lifted the blanket he was lying under. Hux sighed and put the pad on the nightstand before he joined Ken under the blanket.

Ken gave him a peck and tried to pull him closer. Hux shrugged his hands off. “What are you doing?” In close quarters he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

“Relax,” purred Ken. “I just want to hold you for a bit.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “What for?”

Ren propped up on his elbow. “What for? I just want you close to me, alright? It’s what people do.”

Hux was still confused but in the end he followed Ken’s lead and lay down so that the other man could snuggle up to him.

“There. This isn’t so bad, is it?”

“I fail to see the point in this- this exercise.” Hux could feel Ken’s heat on his back, his skin was soft and he had to admit that it felt nice.

“Of course you do - you love it.”

Hux scoffed. “That’s a gross exaggeration.”

They both fell silent for a few moments. Hux started to feel a little tired, the warmth didn’t help.

Ken kissed the nape of his neck. “You’re still tense. Always tense and cold.”

“Only a fool would let his guard down,” said Hux in a low voice.

“It’s just us here now.” He caressed Hux’ arm with his fingertips. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Everybody has an agenda. You are here for a reason, Captain.”

The fingers on his arm paused. “You’re right. I’m here for a reason - I wanted to taste you again.” The fingers stroked over his lower arm. “There is something about, you, General… whenever I see you I want to smell you, touch you-”

“Stop.” And iron grip had taken hold of Hux’ heart. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Wha-”

Hux scooted away and sat up on the edge of the bed. “I don’t hold it against you that you’re trying to advance with your good looks, but don’t you dare to lie to me.” He quickly grabbed the black robe that lay on the floor and put it on before he turned around.

Ken was still lying in bed, half-covered with the sheet. Oddly enough he looked scared. “Lie?”

Hux set his lips in a thin line. “You were about to tell me that you find me attractive. Well, as it happens I’m in possession of a mirror. I’m not interested in empty flattery. It’s insulting that you would think that I’m so thick that I wouldn’t see through that.”

Ken frowned. “Of course I find you attractive, why else would I be here? Nobody in their right mind would think that you would promote them because of sex.”

Hux crossed his arms. “What a load of-”

“- bantha shit? Really? Would you advance somebody if they’re not competent?”

“Of course not! I’m not interested in sycophants who haven’t earned their commission.” Hux straightened his robe.

“See? I know all that and I’m still here.” A smug grin appeared on Ken’s face.

Hux crooked his eyebrow. “And how do you know all this? When have you completed this- this study of my character?”

The grin disappeared as fast as it had appeared. “What?”

“How do you know all that?”

The confused look on Ken’s face seemed oddly authentic. Either he was the best actor he had ever seen or.. or what? From where did he know how he was like?

“Erm, you have a certain reputation in the Order.” Ken got up, Hux couldn’t help but glance at his perfect muscles. “People talk.”

Reports of the Internal Security were supporting Ken’s claim. But something was off. The way he had reacted to his question… like he had been surprised to be questioned at all. “In which company are you Captain?”

“The 335th,” he said without missing a beat.

Hux suddenly had a lump in his throat. “The 335th was deployed today. Why aren’t you with them?” he asked in a coarse voice. His hackles rose. With one quick movement he grabbed his holster that was hanging from a chair and pulled his blaster. Reckless and stupid! He should have checked him right after the first time.

“Who are you?” he hissed.

Kylo lifted his hands. “I am not your enemy.”

“I will be the judge of that. Your name - now.”

Kylo sighed. “Kylo Ren.”

It took Hux a couple of seconds to process this bit of information. No, no that couldn’t be! “Bantha shit!” He lifted the blaster a bit. “Of all the lies-”

Suddenly the blaster was yanked out of his hand and flew right into Ken’s right hand. Hux could all but gape at the man in front of him. Ren! It was not enough that he interfered with his professional work - he was obviously looking for something to discredit him personally!

“I see,” Hux pressed out, hot shame burning in his chest. “You thought that you could humiliate me, didn’t you? Have a good laugh,” he gritted his teeth. “Well, good luck with that! I already have heard every slander, every insult-”

“Hux.”

“-there is _nothing_ you could do or say that hasn’t already been said! Nothing!”

“Hux,” said Ren again.


	10. Huff and Puff

Anger and shame was radiating off Hux, despite his words. Kylo cursed under his breath, it was his own fault - he should have just left. But no, he had to give in to temptation and try to coax Hux into snuggling.

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. He had to stay calm, just this once. “Hux, do you really think this is some elaborate ploy to get to you?” He threw the blaster on the bed. “I’m standing naked in your bedroom. How in the Galaxy is that an advantage for me?”

That seemed to give Hux pause. He straightened his robe. “Then why are you here?”

“Because you invited me here.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Out.”

Kylo threw his arms in the air. “You asked, I answered.”

“Out!”

“I’m trying to have a conversation with you, you pig-headed moron!” hissed Kylo. By the Force! Why was Hux so difficult?!

“Of course a lout like you would consider this back-and-forth a conversation!”

Kylo clenched his hands to fists. “You need to listen to me.”

Hux sneered. “Or what? You will trash my room?”

No fear, even now. Kylo took a step forward, his skin felt too tight. He felt the urge to Force throw the bed across the room. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“Is that a threat?” said Hux in a low voice.

Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Hux by his lapels and pulled him into a rough and angry kiss. Hux froze and finally Kylo let him go.

“Stop being so dense, Hux. You know exactly why I’m here. You invited me over and I couldn’t resist. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you.”

Hux seemed completely flabbergasted. “Why-”

“Listen! There is something about you that drives me mad, I needed to- I don’t know.” He sat down on the bed. “I don’t know, okay.”

Hux crossed his arms. “So this is just about sex?”

Something about these words didn’t sit right with Kylo but he still nodded. “Look, we’re both grown men. We had fun. I’ll leave but I need you to know that this wasn’t some nefarious plan. It just happened.”

“And why did you lie about your name?”

Kylo shrugged. “At first I thought you knew who I was. So when you asked me about my name I kind of said the first thing that came to mind.” He got up and grabbed his pile of clothes. “And what was I supposed to say after that?” He put on his boxers. “I thought it was a one-time thing.”

Hux didn’t say anything, the only sound was the rustling of Kylo’s clothes as he dressed himself. He ran his hand through his still moist hair and looked at Hux who was still standing at the exact same spot. He was chewing his lower lip, looking pensive.

“And why did you want to sleep next to me?” He cleared his throat. “That makes no sense… unless there is something-”

“It’s what people do, Hux, okay? That’s part of the package.”

“Ah.” Hux shifted his weight, he looked uncomfortable.

Kylo got the impression that this was news to him. He had no idea what kind of relationships Hux had before, but it seemed they hadn’t been very affectionate. The thought gave him a twinge in the chest.

“Well, I’m off then,” he said.

Hux eyed him one last time and nodded. Kylo wanted to say something but he didn’t have the faintest idea what and so he turned and left without another word.

On his way to his quarters he grew increasingly irritated. He should have told Hux that he actually had hoped that they would meet again in the gym. That he actually wanted to cuddle with him because it felt good and not because it was part of a ‘package’. Kriff.

No, no, no. That wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to feel attached to this- this Force-blind soldier. Was this the pull to the Light Side? It didn’t feel like it - he was after all acting on his instincts.

“You there!” rang a voice out.

Kylo pressed his lips together and turned on his heel. A short Captain approached him, her polished boots clicking on the floor. Without doubt she wanted to give him a hard time because of his clothes.

Without waiting for her to speak up, he grabbed her with the Force and slammed her into a wall. He waited until she had recovered and picked herself up.

“Quiet,” he said and stared at her until she gave him a shaky salute.

He continued his way, still in a bad mood.

Well, at least he didn’t have to make up a cover story anymore. Or try to Force-persuade Hux. Perhaps he just should have forced his way into his mind, got rid of this mess. Kriff. Too late now.

He arrived at his quarters and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was Vader’s mask which he had retrieved from the collector on Nar Shaddaa. Yes, he just had to use the Force to make him forget. No... he _wanted_ Hux to remember their time together. He had liked it, hadn’t he? Yes, he had felt it. He had even liked laying next to him.

And Kylo had liked it as well. Stars, why had Hux had to ask so many questions? Paranoid bastard! And why had said paranoid bastard such soft hair?

Kylo grunted in frustration and started to do push-ups to calm down.


	11. Discipline

Hux stared at Ren’s back as he left. As soon as he was out of the door he exhaled. It was his own fault, his lack of restraint that had led to his current predicament. If he’d been sensible he would’ve pulled up ‘Captain Ken’s’ file after their first encounter.

He went to bed and sat down on its edge, picking his pad up. A quick search turned up empty - of course there was no Captain Ken on record. So Ren hadn’t prepared for this… he scoffed. Sloppy.

Ren could have ordered a droid in the logistics centre to bring him a uniform and order some poor low-level officer to forge a file. But of course that would require him to actually think things through.

Instead it appeared that he had just leapt at an opportunity and winged it. Hux had to admit that he was low-key, very low-key, impressed at the gall of the man.

He threw the pad on the bed and wiped across his face. Damn it. He had shown Ren an opening and he had immediately taken it. What did that mean for the future? That Ren was more inclined to take risks to achieve his goals, that he should be careful around him - obviously normal parameters didn’t apply.

He looked at the empty side of the bed where Ren had slept not so long ago. He put his hand on the pillow, for a moment he imagined that it was still warm.

Silly. He took the pad once again and started to work on Reports for Snoke.

Hux checked his appearance once more in the mirror before he headed out to the usual morning meetings. With his luck he would probably see Ren before lunch and he intended to show him that he wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

As expected Ren showed up at the first meeting - right on time but only by seconds. Hux barely acknowledged his presence and conducted the meeting like always.

“That would be all, ladies and gentlemen,” he said and with a curt nod and he brushed past Ren. Hux allowed himself a small smile. He was a professional through and through after all.

The rest of the day was rather dull, he oversaw drills from new troopers or rather he visited Captain Phasma as she trained them.

“General, might I have a word?” asked Phasma at the end of the training session.

“Of course.”

They stepped aside in a quiet corner.

“Sir, a man that appeared to be Kylo Ren was discovered yesterday in hallway 1C-27. He was wearing plain gym clothes and attacked an officer.”

Hux clasped his hands behind his back. “How is the officer?”

“She is fine, just a little shaken. He used the Force on her.”

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” said Hux. “I will speak to Ren.” Kriff, that was the last thing he wanted, but there was no way around it.

Later in the day he was in his office and finished his correspondence with the other generals on the war council. As per standing order, Mitaka brought him the second Tarine tea of the day.

Hux watched the hot beverage and exhaled. “Lieutenant, tell Lord Ren that I want to see him in my office.”

“Yes sir.” Mitaka turned on his heel and left.

Hux leaned back in his chair and put his fingertips together. He could feel a headache coming up. Kriff. He really wasn’t in the mood to confront Ren. But what he wanted didn’t matter - he’d like to grasp the rancor by its teeth and get things done. Even if that meant to deal with Ren.

A quick thought of him clinging to Hux’s waist crossed his mind. He shifted in his chair. Why was he still thinking about _that_?

He pushed the thought aside and started to sign off orders for the troops under his command. Soon he had lost himself in the work, he only raised his head when his door chimed. He got up and straightened his back, standing next to his desk with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Enter.”

The door registered his command and slid open, revealing the black-clad figure of Kylo Ren. He wore his helmet. He marched inside and took a look around the room.

“I didn’t know that you had an office.”

Hux crooked an eyebrow. “You thought that I would just stand on the bridge and commute between meeting rooms?”

Ren went to the wall with the large painting of the First Order insignia. “No, of course not.” He didn’t offer further explanation for his comment. It annoyed Hux - was this another attempt of trying to appear mysterious?

He sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Let’s get to the point: You attacked one of my officers-”

“She wanted to reprimand me.”

“That’s no reason to attack her. She was well within her rights to reprimand you for not adhering to the uniform regulations.”

He jerked his head around. “I’m above regulations.”

“Then why didn’t you simply identify yourself instead of-”

“Because I’m not supposed to show myself without dignity!” hissed Kylo, the vocoder in his mask making it impossible to determine if he was angry or just annoyed.

Hux frowned. “Dignity?”

Ren closed the distance between them and said in a low voice. “Do you think my Master approves of me sneaking around in Gym wear?”

Hux stared at him in utter disbelief. Ren had just handed him a significant leverage - so Snoke didn’t approve of him … mingling with others? He smirked. “I thought Snoke didn’t care what you did as long as you followed his orders.”

Ren tilted his head a little. “Well, I didn’t ask him if it was alright to fuck you if that’s what you’re asking.”

Hux could feel heat crawl up his cheeks. “I sure hope so.” He cleared his throat. “So concerning that incident-”

“Are you talking about me sucking your dick or the officer I threw into the wall?”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “You know damn well what I’m talking about: the attack on the officer! Just- don’t!”

“Is this an order?” There was a strangely playful undertone in Ren’s voice.

The audacity to mock him at a time like this! Hux closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remain calm. “Lord Ren, you know as well as I that I can’t order you to do anything. It’s a request,” he pressed out.

“And what will you do if I don’t follow your request?” Ren came even closer, his mask was but centimetres away from Hux’s face.

Was that a threat? First he threw him off-balance with his vulgar remarks and now he challenged his authority? Hux steadied himself. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, Ren.” He felt the weight of the hidden blade in his jacket’s sleeve, a reminder of his last resort. “I didn’t get to where I am now by cowering to brutes who happen to have power.”


	12. The Disguise

Kylo blinked behind his mask. It seemed that Hux didn’t get his flirty banter at all - despite his best efforts. Odd. His mother had always argued with his father like- no, he wasn’t supposed to think about them.

He could feel anger radiating off Hux. This wasn’t going as planned. He took a step back and reached out with the Force. He sensed the beginning of a headache in Hux and focussed on dimming the pain. Perhaps Hux would be less tense if he wasn’t in pain?

Hux exhaled. “Are you going to stand there all day or will you deign to answer, _Lord_ Ren?”

Kylo realised that he had standing in silence while channeling the Force for a few moments, it was harder than he thought, using the Force in such a delicate way.

He scanned the man before him, took in his cold stare… no not cold. It was almost like he was wearing a mask too, a mask of indifference and anger. But beneath it he could feel excitement, even lust. Yet it didn’t reflect on his exterior. It bothered him. But then again, what did he expect? He was wearing a mask himself.

He reached up an unlocked the helmet, then he pulled it off and put it with a loud ‘thud’ on Hux’s desk. Then he grabbed Hux and pulled him into a kiss.

It lasted only a fraction of a second, Hux pushed him away. “What the kriff are you doing?” He wiped over his mouth.

“I just did what we both wanted,” Kylo replied.

“Don’t you dare to project your base instincts on me!” said Hux a little short of breath. There was a quiver in his voice. “I’m not interested in you!”

Kylo smirked as his sight fell on Hux’s crotch. “Your cock says otherwise.”

Hux blushed. “It’s a purely physical reaction.”

Kylo stepped closer, he knew that he had won with his gambit. “Really?” He leaned in and kissed Hux again, softer than before. In a matter of moments Hux gave up his pretense and kissed back.

Suddenly he grabbed Kylo and pushed him towards the desk. “This is purely physical,” Hux repeated as he made Kylo bend over the desk while hastily pulling his pants down. Kylo was now face to face with his mask, seeing only a dim reflection of Hux on the polished metal. Suddenly he felt cold gel on his butt crack and he moaned in anticipation, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see his mask.

Hux stepped out of the small refresher and pulled at his black leather gloves. Only a slight blush on his cheeks betrayed what had occurred only minutes before on the very table Kylo was now sitting on.

He held his helmet in his hands. “I didn’t think you would actually do this here.” He couldn’t help but smile a little.

Hux snorted. “I assure you, I never dreamed-,” he broke off and let his gaze wander over Kylo. He could tell from the way his gaze lingered on certain parts that he liked what he saw, Kylo noted with satisfaction. “It was a lapse of judgement on my part. I assure you it won’t happen again.”

Kylo frowned. “Why not?”

Hux blinked. “Why not?” He drew breath. “Because- because it’s insane to even consider it.”

What now? He didn’t want it to end, but how could he coax Hux into bed again? He licked his lips. “We could be dead tomorrow, why not live in the moment?”

From the way Hux stiffened he knew that he had said the wrong thing. Damn it, talking to Hux was worse than trying to cross a minefield.

“You’re right. I could be dead by tomorrow, and that’s exactly why I can’t make any mistakes.”

“I’m not a mistake,” hissed Kylo. Arrogant ass! As if Kylo wasn’t risking Snoke’s good graces by being here. How dare he dismiss him like that?

“That’s exactly what you are,” said Hux with a crooked eyebrow. “You’re dangerous and I haven’t forgotten what happened when we first met. How I got caught in the crossfire between you and your master.”

“That’s not my fault!”

Hux shook his head. “It’s never your fault, is it? Things just happen to you and those around you.”

Kylo chewed on his lip. “Yes, I didn’t-”

“Grow up. I bet you were always treated like you were special - they told you that everything you touched would turn into gold. You were smarter than the other kids, you were artistically so much further than all the others, you understood abstract concepts others didn’t.”

How did Hux know all these things? Kylo remained silent.

“You think the galaxy owes you some kind of justice simply because you’re so _special_ ,” spat Hux. “I know you and your ilk. You are dangerous because you think that others are only there to cater to your every whim. And if not… you lash out like a spoiled child!”

Kylo clenched his hands to fists. He wanted to yell at Hux, tell him that he had no idea who he was - but if he did that Hux would be right, he would just lash out. Frustration washed over him, he tried his best to pull himself together.

Hux lifted his chin. “Just as I thought, you can’t even-”

That was the last straw, this cold mocking tone - he couldn’t take it anymore. “You know why I was treated special? Because I am!” With a gesture his lifted Hux’s tea mug and threw it against the wall. It shattered instantly. “The Force is strong with me! Patience and restraint are for weaklings, I just take what I want because I can! I’m a master in the Dark Arts and leader of the Knights of Ren! Heir of Darth Vader! Beyond me is only Snoke!” He panted slightly after he had finished his rant.

Hux looked down on the shattered mug and pulled the corners of his mouth down. “Hm, what a waste for a perfectly good mug.” He went to his desk and pushed a button. Seconds later a small cleaning droid scurried over the floor and started to pick up the broken pieces.

Kylo stood there dumbfounded by the lack of response from Hux. This was it? This was all Hux had to say?

Hux calmly went to his chair and sat down. Then he activated his holo screen and looked up at Ren. “That would be all, Lord Ren.”

Kylo could barely resist the urge to flip the kriffing desk and wipe the impassive expression from Hux’ face. He grabbed his helmet and put it on as he stormed out of the room. Outside he ripped two consoles from walls as he stalked down the hallway towards the gym.


	13. Unfortunate Coincidence

The next couple of days were rather uneventful since Ren didn’t appear to any meetings and apparently hadn’t tried to kill any more officers. Hux ate his dinner in his office and lazily scrolled through his messages.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Ren had actually pulled himself together. Hm, it seemed unlikely - he seemed to have the reserve of a rabid monkey-lizard. He pulled up Ren’s file and checked his whereabouts.

He sighed. Ren had been on a mission for the last two days, it’s no wonder that everything was going so smoothly. He shoved the last spoonful of his soup into his mouth and leaned back. According to the ship’s logs he had returned a couple of hours ago. He drummed his fingers on the table.

He scoffed, he really shouldn’t waste his precious time with thoughts about Ren.

Hux pushed the bowl away and continued to work, but after a few minutes he got up and when to the refresher to wash his face. He felt restless. Perhaps it would be good if he worked out for a bit, just to get rid of his odd fidgetiness. Yes, that seemed sensible.

The gym was empty as always. Hux stretched before he went to the barbell. He did a couple of squats with the barbell on his shoulders. From time to time he glanced at the door.

Ren would show up soon. Tsk, how annoying - perhaps he would even try to seduce him once again with his ridiculous lush hair and his impressive physique.

After the treadmill he went back to the barbell and did some bench presses with less weight. Then he sat up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Ren still hadn’t shown up. All the better, at least he didn’t have to put up with him.

Back in the dressing room he decided to take a shower in the common shower of the gym. It was after all inefficient to put his uniform back on only to go into his quarters to shower. When he finally left it was well past midnight.

On his way to the lift he crossed paths with Ren who was apparently on his way to the gym. Hux almost slowed his step, but only almost. He straightened his back and gave him a polite nod “Lord Ren”.

Ren stopped in his tracks and breathed heavily through his mask. “General.”

Without any further words Hux strode past Ren, he felt a shiver run down his spine - he knew that Ren was still watching him. His mouth felt dry and his could feel his pulse quicken slightly. No wonder, the sight alone was enough to annoy him.

He heard heavy steps behind him and the unmistakable wheeze of Ren in his silly mask.

Hux entered the code to his quarters and stepped inside, Ren was on his heels and entered right behind him. Before Hux had even the chance to turn around Ren grabbed him from behind and peppered his neck with kisses, reaching down to his cock. When had he removed the helmet? But soon his thoughts were overwhelmed by his arousal and he focussed on the skillful hands that palmed his dick.

Hux moaned and didn’t mind that the man behind him pressed him against the wall, while struggling to get his belt off. After a while, Ren lost his patience and lifted Hux up and carried him into the bedroom.

He shrugged his own robes off and put Hux on the bed. Hux bit his lips as he watched Ren strip out of his clothes. With trembling hands he got rid of his own clothes and reached over to the nightstand for the lube.

With a gesture the lube was ripped out of Hux’s hands and flew towards Ren who took it and unscrewed the small tube. He put a generous amount of gel on his large cock and grabbed Hux by his hips, pulling him closer. Ren used two fingers at once to stretch Hux before he quickly plunged himself in.

The first thrust hit a sensitive spot and Hux groaned loudly, Ren said “kriff” and pushed Hux’s legs back by the hollow of his knees. He started to fuck him with quick thrusts, making Hux squirm with pleasure. Through his sexual haze he dimly noticed that someone was stroking his dick as well… but Ren was holding his legs… right before he could put his thoughts together, he came so hard that he bit his lip.

Ren grunted and collapsed over him, sweat dripping from his face onto Hux’ naked chest.

Ren put his head on Hux’s chest as he lay down next to him.

Hux ran his hand through his thick silky black hair. “You rut like a wild animal.” He licked his lips. “You’re lucky that I was in the mood.”

“A wild animal wouldn’t give you a handjob with the Force,” Ren said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Hux’s hand stilled on Ren’s head. “Ah.”

“Do you think there is a tome somewhere in an old Sith library about Force sex?” Ren looked up and grinned.

Hux chuckled quietly at the thought. Then he frowned, no, no he wasn’t supposed to find this funny. He had to keep control of the situation. He sat up and cleared his throat. “I still have work to do.”

“Suit yourself,” replied Ren. “I’m beat. So I’ll just take a nap before I head into the shower.”

Hux didn’t know what to say so he just took his pad from the nightstand and started to scroll through the new messages. From time to time he glanced at Ren who was silently snoring next to him.

He lowered his pad. What now? He was spent too and wanted to sleep as well. He yawned and put the pad back in the nightstand’s drawer. Then he slowly got up from the bed and collected the clothes from the floor. He went into the refresher and took a quick shower before he went back.

He stood at the edge of the bed and looked at Ren sleeping under the crumpled sheets. He should wake him up and call a droid to change the sheets. The memory of Ren snuggling up to him resurfaced.

He crawled back in the bed and scooted up to Ren. He mumbled something and embrace him from behind, burying his face in Hux’s nape. It was too hot and the breath on his neck felt uncomfortable. What in the galaxy was so special about this?

Ren had said that it was ‘part of the package’ but it didn’t make sense. What was he supposed to do now? Sleep while the oaf behind him drooled on him? Hux scooted away and with doing so he woke Ren.

“What are you doing, Hux?” he mumbled still half-asleep.

“You had your five minutes of napping, get up - I need to change the sheets.”

With a groan Ren got up and shuffled into the refresher, Hux could hear the water running as he pulled the soiled sheets from the bed. The droid appeared only moments later and started to make the bed.

Hux went to the small kitchenette next to the living room and poured hot water from the replicator into a mug. It was in the middle of the night, he shouldn’t drink tea - but he needed something to busy his hands until Ren left.

The sound of naked feet on the floor draw nearer. “Didn’t know that you had a galley.”

Hux stirred in his tea. “Don’t tell me that you don’t have one.”

Ren just shrugged and went to the conservator. He was only wearing his pants, the towel was hanging from his shoulders, Hux could see water drops glistening on his sculpted back muscles. Ren pulled the unit open and glanced inside. “Got something to eat? I’m starving.”

Hux huffed. Ren really had no manners whatsoever. “You can always get something from the officer’s mess.”

“What’s this?” asked Ren and pulled a box out of the conservator.

Hux immediately recognized the box with his favourite elderberries. He took the box out of Ren’s hands. “It’s none of your business.” After a short moment he added. “This isn’t part of the package.” Ren only came to satisfy his lust, to have his way with him. There was no need to give him the berries.

Ren exhaled. “What’s with you now?”

Hux could feel how heat crawled up his face. “You got what you came here for. You can leave.”

Ren grimaced. “Just like that, huh?”

“What else is there?”

“Alright, I get it.” Ren stomped back into the bedroom, moments later he emerge fully clothed. He glanced one last time at Hux before he put his helmet back on and left.

Hux exhaled and put the mug down. Ren confused him - what exactly did he want? Did he really want something to eat? Why wouldn’t he just order something from the mess? What did he expected from him?

Hux took a deep breath. No, it was only Ren’s style to sow confusion where he went. He probably just wanted to test Hux’s reaction. Yes, that made sense, he wanted to push his boundaries to gauge his reaction.

Hux poured the tea in the sink and went back in the bedroom.

Ren did want something, he had to have an ulterior motive.


	14. Devouring

Damn it! Why did Hux have to ruin everything? Ren paced back and forth in his quarters while waiting for the food delivery from the mess.

Hux confused him - what exactly did he want? When he saw him in front of the gym he could feel his lust, desire and his excitement… it was enough to make him follow Hux. That and the way his ginger hair had shone in the bright light of the hallway, like a beacon. He was drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

The doorbell beeped and Kylo stormed out, took the tray with food from the perplexed cadet before shutting the door again.

He lifted the lid and wolfed down the bantha steak and the noodles before washing down the food with a glass of water. He felt calmer already. Eating always calmed him down, sometimes he just forget… like today.

He got up and went to Vader’s mask in the adjacent room. It was a half-melted husk now but Ren still felt drawn to it. The small holocron next to it seemed to pulsate with red light. Kylo took it and turned it around; he had only found it in the last mission. Snoke promised him hidden knowledge but so far he hadn’t been able to access it.

He sighed. He had to meditate on how to approach his dark relic - some were easily opened with the Force, others required elaborate rituals. He put it back and sat down in front of Vader’s mask, crossing his legs.

“Grandfather I need your guidance. I resist the light, even if it calls to me. I don’t hold back anymore. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. I followed my passions like the Sith of old. Through passion I gain strength.” He stopped. “He is being difficult, Grandfather. My passion is strong and so is his… but he denies it. How am I supposed to reach my full potential when I cannot-” Kylo broke off. “I heard the tales of how you wooed your love. How she fuelled your ascension as a Darth.” He licked his lips. “Grandfather, please - I need your guidance.”

He closed his eyes and focussed on the mask, waiting for a sign.

Snoke’s overdimensional holoprojection stared down on Kylo. “So you finally found Darth Azamin’s holocron, apprentice.”

“Yes master.” Kylo replied with a bowed head.

“And have you been able to open it?” asked Snoke, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“No master.”

“And why not?”

Kylo pressed his lips together behind his mask. He hated this part. “Because I lack the hatred.”

Snoke sucked in air. “You still haven’t severed your ties to the Light Side. Your parents - you thought about them, didn’t you?”

Kylo jerked his head up. How in the galaxy did Snoke know?

“You are still surprised at my skills, young one.” Snoke laughed, it sounded more like a cough. Kylo could feel a grip around his throat. “I am a master of the Dark Side. You couldn’t fathom my true power. I know everything.”

The grip intensified, making him wheeze. “Yes master.”

“I demand absolute loyalty.”

“Yes master.”

Snoke let go and Kylo took a deep breath. “You would do well to remember why you are here - because everybody fears you. Even your own mother sent you away because she couldn’t handle your anger, your temper. I am the only one who was ready to take you in, despite all your flaws.”

“Thank you master.”

“Now go and come back to me once you have opened that holocron.”

With a flicker the holo disappeared, leaving Kylo alone in the large audience room. He got up and grimaced. Just how much did Snoke know about his thoughts? Was it possible that he really knew everything?

He turned and walked out, the cold air in the room making his hands numb.

Whatever Snoke was telling him, it wasn’t the whole truth. He had been wrong in the past and he was wrong now - he wasn’t the only one who didn’t fear him.

He enjoyed how the Stormtroopers and the officers gave him a wide berth as he strode towards the turbolift. Hux wouldn’t do that - he would raise an eyebrow and look at him like he was an annoying gnat.

Even right after he had fucked him. There was no wonder, no real emotion visible on his face. Just a scowl. He couldn’t help but remember how it felt kissing him, the look on his pale face, the blush he got whenever Kylo said something vulgar.

Kylo breath quickened. Damn it.

He stepped into the lift and entered the number of his deck.

Hux was right about one thing, he was like an animal in heat whenever he thought about the General. The thought of seeing him coming undone, feeling full and satisfied as Hux had his way with him… how would it feel to have those soft lips on his dick?

Kylo shook his head to get rid of the mental images and exited the lift, brushing past two Stormtroopers before punching in the code to his quarters. He needed a cold shower before he could meditate on the holocron.

The holocron glowed in a red light, painting the room in a crimson shade. Kylo reached out with his hand towards the relic. “Reveal your secrets.”

He could hear a very quiet humming, it almost sounded like a murmur but when he tried to focus the sound slipped away. He grimaced. “Kriff.”

It reacted to him but something seemed to be missing. He let himself fall backwards and stared up at the ceiling. This meditation has usually done the trick.

He let his right arm fall on the pad next to him and grabbed it. He pulled up the file he had on Darth Azamin. He felt like he read it at least ten times but perhaps the eleventh time would be the charm?

Born on Dromund Kaas into a wealthy Sith family, apprentice to Darth Nox, became Head of the Sphere of Military Strategy during the Great Galactic War before being killed by a Jedi strike team. She hadn’t written any codexes like her peers, hadn’t left any interesting artifacts… if he didn’t know better he would think that she didn’t have the inclination to hide secrets in a holocron.

He had a bad feeling about this. Either his gut instinct was off or- or what? Snoke had lied to him? But why would he sent him on a fool’s errand? Skywalker had sometimes given him seemingly meaningless chores to teach him some silly lessons about humility. Snoke wouldn’t do that.

It felt like the solution was within grasp but it eluded him. He hated the feeling he sometimes had, like there was some kind of insight in his thoughts but he didn’t know how to seize them.

 _‘Not the sharpest vibroknife in the weapon racket’._ He felt anger boil up in his chest. He had showed them! He might not be as smart as some of the other Jedi acolytes but he was still here.

For a moment he thought he could feel the rain on his skin, the vibration of his training saber as he brought it down again and again on Jace’s back until he stopped moving. At the end one of the Knights of Ren had put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped hacking on the mutilated body.

He gulped. He had showed them.

He reached up and wiped over his face. There was a single drop of water running down his cheek. It was just water, it had to be.


	15. Scientific Method

Allegiant General Pryde got up and nodded towards the generals in attendance. “War Council adjourned.”

Hux and his peers bowed their heads slightly and left their seats once Pryde had strutted away. Seeing Pryde presiding over Generals half his age left a bitter taste in his mouth. Why Snoke was keeping his old fossil was beyond him. He was methodical, sure, but slow and too rigid when presented with new ideas.

“I almost fell asleep when he droned on about the Star Destroyers,” whispered General Io.

Hux allowed himself a thin smile. “Back in his day they were the backbone of the Imperial Navy.”

She took a quick glance around. “Is it too much to ask that he move on? We all have read the reports.”

He scanned her with his eyes. Draya Io was short and burly, she looked friendly with her curly hair. Many had already mistaken her cheery attitude for simpleness or even naivete. Some had even considered her their friend right up to the moment where she had stabbed them in the back. “Come now, you know as well as I that part of these gatherings is to mark one’s stomping grounds. The most precious resource we have is our time, of course he would show his power by wasting ours.”

“Stars, you shot that attempt at gossip faster down than a hutt taking hold of a pile of credits,” she laughed.

He took his pad and straightened his back. “Loose lips can bring careers down, General Io.”

“So you keep telling me.”

Hux gave her a short bow and left. Some of the generals attended the buffet in the mess, but he just wanted to get back to work. The whole day had already been wasted. He could eat a ration bar in the shuttle on his way back to the _Finalizer_.

As per his instructions his shuttle was already ready to take off when he boarded it. He sat down next to the pilot and watched her take off, as soon as they had left the _Supremacy_ she jumped into light-speed.

He checked his messages and started to reply to the most urgent ones as they flew in silence across the quadrant.

Per regulation there had to be a full platoon of Stormtroopers to greet Generals when they arrive on ships. Hux had given orders that he didn’t require such welcome. As per his request there was only his deputy, Lieutenant-General Kayun present.

He gave him a snappy salute. “Welcome back, sir.”

Hux nodded. “Thank you. Anything noteworthy in my absence?”

Kayun made an effort to match Hux’s quick steps. “Just the usual, sir. I forwarded you the reports as well as summaries of the meetings.”

“Thank you, dismissed.”

“Sir.”

Kayun turned left and disappeared in corridor 27-J. Competent but too much of a straight arrow to actually have a career. Just what Hux needed - a deputy with too much ambition was always troublesome.

The last message he read was about an updated holo table in his quarters. Captain Phasma reported that the technicians set up everything according to his specifications. The timing was impeccable since he was about to enter the code. Everything was on track, one could almost say it had been smooth sailing in the past few days.

Hux entered his quarters and pulled his boots from his feet and sat down on a small chair. Well, it wouldn’t last, it never did.

He took a rag and started to polish the boots. It wasn’t the first time that Io had tried to be social with him. He didn’t mind, she was intelligent and her strategy to get to the top was at least refreshing - forging bonds with people who were useful instead of simply potting like most of the other officers.

There was just something about being social that confounded him. What was the point of pretending to like people? Well, at least he wouldn’t fall for it.

He put the boots down and put his greatcoat on a hangar before heading in the refresher to brush his teeth.

Hm, being social was certainly something Ren would fall for. If Io instead of him were his co-commander he would probably fall for her tricks right away. After all he kept visiting him even after Hux had told him that he was more or less a waste of time.

He spit the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth. For a brief, a very brief moment he wondered where Ren was right now. Was he in the gym? It was certainly the right time. Well, it didn’t matt-

His holo beeped. He ran his hands through his hair and straightened his uniform jacket before he activated it. His traitorous heart skipped a beat when Ren’s figure materialised. Hux made an effort to sound bored, Ren didn’t need to know that he was kind of interested to hear what he had to say. “Ren? What is it now?”

“I think I may need your help with a tactical assessment.”

He sounded earnest. Perhaps he really needed help? “I’m busy.” Now he would ask again and then Hux could agree to meet him.

“Really? At this time of night?”

That was good enough. “If you insist. Where are you?”

The way to Ren’s quarters was short, Hux was surprised to note that he was just one deck away.

The door slid open, revealing Ren sans mask. Hux pursed his lips. “I thought this was official business.”

“It is.” Ren turned and headed inside the dimly lit room. Hux followed him and took note of the scant furniture: a low table with a few empty mugs, a single seat cushion. There were no pictures at the wall as far as he could see.

He didn’t know what he expected but not this. It seemed too… lifeless for Ren.

In the back of the room was a shelf with bright lights, in the middle was an old helmet. Hux squinted when he came closer. “What is this? Your first attempt in forging a mask? I must say you got better.”

“It’s Darth Vader’s mask!” hissed Ren.

Hux sighed. “I know, contrary to what you think, not everybody is a moron.”

“What? You knew?” Ren closed in on him, an angry scowl on his face. “How dare you make fun of this important relic?”

Hux tugged at his leather glove. “Important relic? It’s just-”

“I’m Vader’s heir. He is everything I aspire to be,” replied Ren forcefully. “Sith mask define who we are.”

“Is this why you called me here? To talk about a long dead Sith Lord?”

Ren chewed on his lower lip, almost pouting. “No, it’s about this holocron.” He pointed at a small device next to Vader’s mask.


	16. Asking for Directions

Hux stepped forward and leaned towards the holocron. “Hm, durasteel alloy around the edges. But the metal is slightly corroded; it’s at least three hundred years old.”

“It’s from the Great Galactic War.”

Hux glanced over his shoulder at Ren. “Then it’s in very good condition.”

“It is.” He hesitated for a moment. “It belonged to the Head of the Sphere of Military Strategy. I’m trying to open it, but… so far I have failed.”

Hux straightened his back and crooked an eyebrow. Kylo gulped. Damn it, why did he have to look so handsome when he wore this arrogant expression? Kylo licked his lips. “I meditated on this thing for ages and I have performed every ritual I know of but it still won’t open.”

“I fail to understand why I am here,” said Hux. “Obviously I can’t help you with this mystical nonsense.”

“I know, but there is something about it… I feel like I have all the puzzle pieces, but I can’t put them together. I’m not…” _‘Not the sharpest vibroknife in the weapon racket’._ He clenched his left hand to a fist.

“Well, what is the holocron about?” asked Hux in a clipped voice, all business-like.

Ren exhaled, and smiled a little. Hux would help him. “Uh, I don’t know. Darth Azamin made it and I need to know what wisdom she left behind.”

“I have never heard of this Darth Azamin. Is she famous among Sith?”

Ren shook his head. “No, some say it’s because she was a twi’lek slave who rose to the Dark Council but the truth may be that she simply didn’t record anything.”

“And you think that she poured all her knowledge into this holocron?” inquired Hux further.

“No, it’s… how shall I put it? I get the feeling that something is off. Master Snoke tasked me to open the holocron and it resonates when I focus on it but it feels different.”

Hux frowned. “How so?”

Ren started to pace. “Usually the Force resonates within me, giving me insights. Allowing me to manipulate it, redirect, even shaping it. But with this relic, it’s different. I can feel that there is something inside, pulsating, moving. It feels… tastes like sticky tar, old leaves and copper.”

Hux pulled the glove from his right hand and took the holocron into his hand, caressing the exterior of the relic with his fingertips.

“Don’t touch it,” said Ren alarmed.

“Why not?”

“It’s- it’s not meant to be handled like that.”

Hux ignored him and held it against the light. “Are holocrons usually made from hardened steel?”

Ren squinted and stared at the holocron. “No, they are mostly made from noble metals or even glass. At least the walls.”

“Then this one is different. Odd, hardened steel is usually used for storage of volatile materials.”

Hearing Hux say these words triggered something in Ren’s mind. The feeling he had when he focussed on the holocron… it was familiar. It was on the tip of his tongue. He grunted in frustration. He was close to the solution, he knew it!

“Want me to analyse it in the lab?” asked Hux suddenly.

Ren blinked. “What?”

“We could scan it in the lab.”

“I- I don’t know.” That was unheard of. Ren had never thought of using technological means to uncover Force secrets. It felt wrong. “You can’t scan the Force,” he finally said.

“Why not? It can’t hurt to try.” There was a gleam in Hux’s eyes; he was curious too.

Kylo realised that this was the perfect way to keep Hux interested. He could just tag along and spend time with him to- to learn about his tactical prowess. That’s what he was after… right?

He silenced the tiny voice in his head which asked how he was supposed to learn military tactic by staring at a certain General scanning a relic.

“Alright.”

Hux casually put the Holocron in the pocket of his greatcoat and put his leather glove back on. “Shouldn’t take long. I have the necessary equipment in my quarters.”

Ren wasn’t sure because of the dim light but for a moment he thought that Hux blushed.

Hux put the holocron on a blueish pad in the middle of his table and started to type commands into his pad. Kylo frowned. “This is new.”

“Yes, they finally installed it. I requested it quite a while ago so that I can work on blueprints should I find the time,” said Hux without lifting his gaze.

“What blueprints?” asked Ren lamely. Stars! He sounded like some Tatooinian hillbilly. He just should have kept quiet.

“If you would pay any attention at the meetings you would know - it’s of course about Starkiller.”

“I pay attention! I just didn’t know that you worked on the blueprints too.” Kriff, Hux must think he was dim-witted. Ren started to pick his nails as he watched Hux set up the scan. The blueish light pronounced his sharp cheekbones and made his ginger hair glow. Stars, he looked good even in this harsh light. And he was very smart too. No wonder that he was such a successful military leader.

A small probe rose from the table and began to scan the holocron. Hux exhaled. “That’s going to take a few minutes. Tea?”

“Yes, please, do you have something to eat as well?”

Hux pulled the corners of his mouth down. “Tsk, not really. Only ration bars.”

“Pity, then I’ll just take the tea.”

“Herbal or green?”

“Uh, herbal?” It had been some time when he had last been offered tea. He couldn’t really remember if he even liked herbal or green tea more.

Hux went into the kitchenette and Kylo sauntered to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. Hm, he hadn’t offered Hux tea when they had been in his quarters. And he couldn’t have offered him a place to sit either come to think of it.

Moments later Hux put a steaming cup in front of him and sat down across from him. Kylo took the mug and blew in it. The smell was nice, the scent reminded him of Hux’s lips.

“I can’t quite place your accent, Ren. Where are you from?” asked Hux as he took a sip of his tea.

The question surprised him. “I grew up in the Core Worlds. That’s why my basic is a mash-up from all different kinds of places. What about you?”

“Arkanis. I got rid of the accent in the academy though. The old Dromund Kaas accent is still expected of officers.” He scoffed. “Stars know why.”

“Ah, that’s why all the officers sound the same.”

Hux chuckled. “Same to you perhaps. There are quite a few differences.”


	17. Readout

“Well, I admit that I’m quite tone-deaf,” replied Ren with a small smile. It made him look mischievous. Hux realised that his smile reached his eyes. That oaf was really carrying his heart on his sleeve. Perhaps that was why he was wearing the mask? He had a terrible Sabacc-face.

Or was this one of his ploys to get him to let his guard down? Hux was tempted to think that he was candid. He enjoyed this conversation, he had to admit.

“Judging from your quarters you’re also aesthetic-blind,” he quipped.

Ren scoffed. “Says the man who has only First Order insignia in his black room.” He looked around. “It’s depressing, by the way.”

“Well, at least I have more than one piece of furniture,” Hux shot back. “And your half-melted Vader mask isn’t exactly cheery either.”

“My quarters are a place of meditation, to strengthen my connection to the Force. I have no need for baubles.”

Hux was about to reply when the scanner beeped. Ren literally jumped up, spilling his tea. Hux made an effort to remain calm even if he was curious too; he put his tea slowly down and rose from his seat.

“What does it say?” asked Ren. He was staring at the display but couldn’t obviously understand the read-outs.

Hux scrolled through the results. “Hm, it seems that the holocron contains Isotope-5.” He smirked. “Darth Azamin’s legacy is a sample of some outdated fuel.”

“What?” Ren looked dejected and for a short moment Hux felt bad for smirking.

“Isotope-5. A potent fuel from the planet Makeb - back during the Great Galactic War it was certainly important but today’s synt-fuel is much more powerful.” He looked once again at the readings. “She was a military leader, so it’s only natural that she wouldn’t share mystic knowledge but military intel. A sample like this used to be very valuable.”

He looked up and caught Ren staring into empty space. He ran his hand through his hair, his face twisted in anger. “Kriff!”

Hux had a biting remark on the tip of his tongue but he decided to remain silent. Seeing Ren upset was nothing new, but seeing a range of emotions pass over his face was. His lower lip trembled and with a single gesture he summoned the holocron into his hands and crushed it. Orange liquid ran down his gloves and the hem of his robes.

“Kriff!” he yelled and threw it against the wall.

Hux used his pad to summon a cleaning droid to take care of the mess. Then he went to the couch table and took his tea.

Ren was bent over the table, hair hanging in his face, his breathing was ragged. Hux took a sip of tea. “I take it you expected something else?”

Ren pushed himself away from the table and hissed: “You don’t understand! You don’t know what I did to get this!”

“So you killed somebody?” Hux shrugged. “That’s how the Galaxy is.”

Ren stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “But I killed people for that useless thing…” he whispered. “What was the point of it all if there is nothing of value here?”

“Oh, please, to kill somebody is to kill somebody. Motivations are only padding. Telling yourself that there is a higher reason is a fairy tale for grown-ups.”

“No, that’s not true. They deserve-”

“You think the men, women and children we killed with our orbital bombing on Duxun III deserved to die?” Hux gulped his tea down and looked at Ren. Some Dark Lord he turned out to be. “They were just collateral damage. We’re at war - people die.”

Ren looked calmer now. “How many people have you killed?”

Hux went in the kitchenette and put the mug into the cleaner. Pictures of a man in a dirty uniform came to mind, he was sobbing, begging... Hux blinked a few times. “Personally? About twenty I think, I didn’t keep count.”

“I sense regret.”

“Killing people feels odd, doesn’t it?” Hux turned to face Ren. “At first it feels liberating, exhilarating even. But it makes…” he broke off. What was he doing? This wasn’t something he was supposed to tell Ren.

“...it makes one feel thin, almost empty,” said Ren in a quiet voice.

“Yes.”

“Does that mean that you tell yourself fairy tales too?”

Hux scoffed. He shouldn’t have used this metaphor. “Sometimes. We all need some perspective in our lives. Just because I see through the mechanisms it doesn’t mean that I’m immune to its effects.” He really shouldn’t talk to Ren about this. It was silly, weak. It was probably because it was late and they were both tired.

“Thank you,” said Ren so quietly that Hux almost thought he had misheard.

He shifted his weight from one leg to another and cleared his throat. “What are you going on about, Ren?” He ignored the small stab in his chest as he heard his own cold voice.

“You make me feel like I’m still a human being,” said Ren.

Hux gulped, he could feel that Ren’s words had a hidden hurt underneath. He pressed his lips together. He knew that he shouldn’t talk to Ren, not like this. But he couldn’t stop himself, perhaps it was alright, just this once?

“What else are you supposed to be?”

“To some I’m a monster, to others I’m not monster enough. Sometimes I was supposed to be a kind son, a patient student, a creative tinker. Sometimes I was supposed to be a vengeful prodigy, a cunning apprentice, a veteran commander… but I felt more like- I don’t know.”

Ren was clearly alluding to his role as Sith - so he had been a Jedi once? Hux made a mental note that he had to add that to his own file of Ren.

Ren sniffled and came closer to Hux. He pulled his Isotope-5 covered gloves off and threw them onto the table. Then he reached up and cupped Hux’s cheek. His hand was warm, it felt strangely comforting.

“I know that I’m not as cunning as you are, Hux.” He caressed Hux’s face with his thumb. “I know that you look down on me, seeing me as a nuisance in your elaborate plans. But I think that at least you see me as who I am and not who I’m supposed to be.”

Hux’s mouth felt dry. “I thought you were special.”

“I am special in many ways, but not like this. You- you make me feel good about myself.”

Hux didn’t understand what Ren was getting at. What was he supposed to say? That he didn’t look down on him? That he actually liked the feeling of his calloused hand on his clean-shaved face? No, he couldn’t. This was some kind of plot; it had to be. Who would actually want to be with him? Nobody of course. He had to keep the upper hand.

“Is this some convoluted way to ask me if I want to sleep with you?” Hux chose to ignore the expression of hurt that flashed over Ren’s handsome face. Then he nodded, oddly enough he looked sad.

Ren leaned in to kiss him. Hux let it happen. The kiss was softer than everything Hux had experience before. When Ren pulled back he looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he just started to take his clothes off.


	18. Taming of the Shrew

Hux finally put the pad away and snuggled up to him. Kylo gave him a peck on the nape and nuzzled into his hair. He loved holding him close to his chest, the firmness of his body, his warmth made him feel content, calm.

He knew that Hux didn’t cherish being so close to him, but luckily he tolerated it. It would last only for a couple of minutes but Kylo had to take what he could get.

Talking to him helped. It gave him perspective. It felt like Hux would point him toward a new direction… perhaps Snoke was right and he was nothing but a blunt weapon. And Hux certainly knew how to use him. It was odd - on one hand he was only a Force-blind upstart and Ren was supposed to reign over him with all his gifts. On the other hand he admired Hux’s sharp mind and his quick tongue. No, no that was not it… he liked him. He liked being with him. Even when he was brutally honest about his feelings towards him. But at least he still had these moments with him.

Hux shifted and finally scooted away. Kylo looked at his back, it was covered with old scars, blemishing the otherwise immaculate pale skin. Whatever had happened to Hux, his deep mistrust and caution was not without reason. He would never break through his defenses, he would always be kept at arm’s length.

The irony was not lost on him - he who had sought to sever all ties was looking for new ones.

He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He heard Hux get up; he would get his robe now, then wait for him to leave. So that he could work in peace and quiet.

Kylo rolled off the bed and started to dress himself. He was hungry, perhaps he should order food like the last time?

He went into the adjacent room and took the helmet from Hux’s desk. When he turned he saw Hux standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He looked very handsome with his mussed up hair. “Good bye, Hux.”

“Night Ren.”

“Master, I have opened the holocron as you commanded.”

Snoke - or rather his holographic image - leaned down. “How assiduous of you, my apprentice.”

He didn’t like Snoke’s tone. Flattery was usually followed by punishment. He racked his brain where he had made a mistake but nothing came to mind. He stared at the polished floor of the audience chamber, seeing his own reflection and Snoke’s visage.

“Is this fear I sense?” asked Snoke.

“No, master.”

“Liar. I can feel your tension, it flows through you… head to toe. Why are you scared? Did you do something you weren’t supposed to do?”

Kylo still stared at the floor. He was missing something, but he didn’t know what. Damn it, why was he so slow on the uptake?

“Well?”

Perhaps it had to do with the holocron? “I opened the holocron like you asked, master… but it was only filled with Isotope-5. So I destroyed it.” Yes, that must be it - he made a mistake by crushing that useless holocron.

“Take that stupid thing off,” hissed Snoke.

Kylo unlocked his helm and took it off. Before he could set it down he was pushed face-down onto the floor. “Stupid boy! You were supposed to open it and report your findings to me. You are too thick to decide what to do with the holocron.”

Kylo gritted his teeth. He was not stupid! He pushed against Snoke’s power and slowly raised his head. “It was useless! There was no point-”

He was smacked down with overwhelming Force. “Don’t you dare to talk back,” thundered Snokes voice through the chamber. “If I order you to do something you will do it! Nobody is interested in what _you_ think!”

Kylo could hear the blood roaring in his ears. Damn Snoke! Damn them all! He would show him! He tried to summon the Force to his aid but Snoke just threw him against the wall like a ragdoll.

“That’s it, my apprentice. Feel the anger - hate me and draw your strength from it. Through strength you gain power, through power you gain victory.” His grip on Kylo intensified, he could barely breathe, his ribs started to hurt.

“Through Victory my chains are Broken,” pressed Kylo out, glaring at Snoke’s projection.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared and he fell back on the floor, groaning in pain as he landed on his left arm.

“Never forget that true freedom comes only with great power. You still lack the necessary hatred to overcome me.”

“Yes master,” Kylo hissed. His face twisted in anger. One day, one day he would be stronger than Snoke.

Snoke sneered at him once again before the holo disappeared. Kylo sat up and touched his left arm, a sharp pain seared through his lower arm when he touched it. There was little doubt in his mind that his ell was broken.

He got up and managed to put his helmet back on with just one arm. It seemed that there was another visit due in the med bay.

Kylo waited with a rolled back sleeve until the medic had mended his bone. His thoughts returned to the audience. Snoke had punished him for nothing, he recalled with bitterness. He punished him when he was taking too long for a complicated task, just as he had punished him now when he had completed it. Was this some kind of lesson to connect him to the Dark Side of the Force?

Yes, it had to be. There had to be a higher meaning to all of this. _‘Telling yourself that there is a higher reason is a fairy tale for grown-ups.’_ Kylo frowned. No, it couldn’t be - Snoke was doing this for a reason. There was no point in tormenting him if not for a higher reason. He wondered what Hux would think of this.

He could certainly help him to see through this confusion. Perhaps he could visit him later… no, that was a bad idea. The man was very busy and certainly hadn’t time for him. On the other hand he was his co-commander - he could just demand that he listened to him.

The medic finished the treatment and looked up from his arm. “The bone is mended, Lord Ren. I suggest to restrain from exercise for a day-”

“Nobody is interested in what you suggest,” snapped Kylo.

The man paled. “Of course, sir.”

Kylo slid down from the stretcher and exited the med bay. He opened and closed his left hand, he could feel a small painful tug and he grimaced.


	19. Error Margin

“We’re reaching the Ilum system in 23 minutes, General,” said Lieutenant Mitaka.

Hux nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant.” He clasped his hands behind his back and slowly made his way towards the gigantic viewport of the bridge. From time to time he glanced at the technicians on the right and left side of the walkway. There was something satisfying in seeing them work, the Order really was a well-oiled machine.

He reached the end and he watched the stars fly by. Finally he would see Starkiller in person. He had revised the blueprints of course and checked on the progress but to think that his plans would actually become reality… it was something else.

He would wield power like the galaxy had never seen before. Everybody who dared to oppose him would suffer the consequences. _‘Thin like a slip of paper and just as useless.’_ He lifted his chin. Oh, he had shown him... just as he would show the rest of them.

Snow crunched under his black boots as he made his way to the provisional headquarters on top of a small hill. A cold wind made the tails of his greatcoat flutter, small clouds of breath coming from his mouth.

Snowflakes fell silently from the grey sky, covering his shoulders and his cap. He brushed them off when he arrived at the structure. The chief engineer waited for him at the entrance and gave him a snappy salute.

“General, good to finally meet you in person.”

Hux returned the salute. “Likewise, Captain.”

She offered him a cup of caf and brought him up to speed. After ten minutes she said: “As you can see we’re slightly behind the time table as the deliveries of durasteel need to be rerouted through Hutt space.”

“I see, how is the progress on the kyber power cells?”

She hesitated. “We are still working on it.”

“They are supposed to be finished by now,” said Hux sharply.

“I’m aware, but we’re having problems with the software to calculate the equilibrium required-” she broke off. “Sir, I think you know how delicate this work is. We have reached a success rate of 96% in the last trials.”

Hux exhaled. “You strike me as a sensible woman, Captain. So I think you know that I have to answer to Allegiant General Pryde. He’s not an engineer, neither is Supreme Leader Snoke. If I tell them that the success rate is 96% they will want to move forwards.”

“But that’s-”

“I know, considering the scale of the project we need at least 98%.” He looked the chief engineer in the eye. “Are you certain that you reached 96%?”

She blinked and cleared her thorat. “You’re right, sir. I must have misread the results. We only reached 90% after all.”

“I see. A pity,” he retorted dryly.

The door slid open and a gust of wind blew a few snowflakes in. In the threshold stood none other than Ren, his black cape dramatically billowing behind him. He looked like a vision from a nightmare with his cowl and his mask.

The engineer took a step back and grabbed her pad so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“Captain, may I introduce you to my co-commander Lord Ren?” asked Hux in a nonchalant voice. Then he turned to face him. “I didn’t know that you’re interested in progress reports, Ren.”

“I am not. I was looking for you.”

“Very well, I think we’re finished here, Captain,” said Hux and put his cap back on.

“Sir.”

Hux turned on his heel and headed outside and stepped to the edge of the hill. He let his gaze wander over the snow-covered fir trees and took a deep breath of the cold air. The planet had a paltry beauty. He hadn’t expected that.

“You can’t see it due to the bad weather but behind this trees they’re building the foundation pillars of Starkiller base,” he said with pride in his voice.

Ren stepped next to him, breathing heavily through his mask. “I can sense the kyber crystals in the core of the planet, they resonate in the Force. They are drilling shafts down there, aren’t they?”

“Yes, we’ll use the crystals to amplify the power beams. They will cut through planetary shields like a hot vibroblade through bantha butter.” He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. All that power at his fingertips…

“Snoke was displeased with how I handled the holocron,” Ren suddenly said.

Hux glanced at him, Ren was staring off into the distance. Was this what Ren wanted to talk about? That ought to be interesting. “How so?”

“He said that it wasn’t mine to destroy.”

“He is the Supreme Leader, it’s his prerogative. I take it that you disagree?” This was perfect, Ren all but showed him how to plant discord between Snoke and his apprentice. Hux couldn’t help but frown - why would Ren give him so much leverage? Didn’t he know that he should be more careful?

“It’s just…” Ren trailed off. “He always seems to punish me, no matter what I do. I don’t understand what to do. Lu- my old master did the same. They both give me tasks with pitfalls so that I fail. And it makes me angry, so damn angry!”

“That’s one of the leadership styles employed in the Old Empire. We learned about it at the academy - if you break the people’s spirits they’re easier to mould into soldiers,” said Hux with a shrug. He could feel the icy wind prickle on his skin. His father had also used the same tactic of course.

“Are you saying that there is no way to make it right?”

“That’s not the point. The point is to teach people that they have to bow to a greater power. It suffocated creativity of course, that’s why it isn’t used in the higher levels of the military academy. It’s only for foot soldiers.” He should be satisfied to drive a wedge between Ren and Snoke but he couldn’t enjoy it. Besides... it was the truth, wasn’t it?

Ren remained silent for a few moments. Perhaps he was contemplating what that meant for him? Using this method seemed antiquated, and it certainly clashed with Ren’s perception that he was ‘special’. Snoke was shrewd, there had to be a reason why he treated Ren like this - perhaps it was Sith philosophy?

Come to think of it, Snoke had also punished him at the day when Ren had arrived - as if Hux was some raw recruit who needed to learn who was in charge. Perhaps that was the only way Snoke was capable of leading people? He scoffed at this antiquated stick and carrot approach.

“Are you coming to the gym tonight?” asked Ren, derailing Hux’s thoughts.

“No, the governor of the Ilum sector expects me planetside.”

“Ah.”

Hux glanced once again at Ren. His cowl and his robes were covered in snow, he looked dejected but Hux wasn’t sure why he thought that - after all he still wore that silly mask.


	20. Big Eyes

The next couple of days were trying - he had no new assignment from Snoke and Hux was busy with local dignitaries and was confined to the _Finalizer_. Kylo visited the gym quite often, pushing himself to the limit, only to retreat to his quarters to meditate until he almost fell asleep.

Despite his best efforts he couldn’t get rid of that odd feeling that his skin was too tight. He was on edge and waited for a Stormtrooper or an officer to make a wrong move so that he could teach them not to cross him.

From time to time he checked Hux’s appointment calendar and caught himself thinking about him. He longed for his touch, the way he looked at him, the way he talked to him. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to want to see him again but at the same time, he wanted to follow his passions - it was the Sith’s way, wasn’t it?

One evening he finally saw that Hux had added an entry called ‘21:35-22:05 - Shuttle/Finalizer’. Kylo picked at his fingers and stared at the entry. What now? Should he go to the gym and hope that he turned up? He got up and started to pace in his quarters. Finally his gaze landed on Vader’s mask.

Vader wouldn’t have hesitated, he was sure of it. He had just taken what he wanted - a true Lord of the Sith. He would just go and demand- and show Hux what he missed if he wasn’t with him.

He stared at the chronometer as it slowly moved to 22:05. He grabbed his helmet and was ready to go but then hesitated. If he went now he would be too early - yes, and Hux didn’t need to know that he had waited for him to return. He would just wait a little longer.

At exactly 22:13 he stood in front of Hux’s door and rang. Behind his mask he bit his lips. Damn it, what took Hux so long? He rang again.

The door slid open, revealing a surprised looking Hux. “Ren.”

Kylo wanted to tell him that he had a question, no, there was something they needed to discuss. Instead he just stared at him.

“Ren?”

He brushed past Hux, his pulse quickening. The moment the door closed behind him he pressed Hux against the wall, feeling up his cock. Hux was startled and pushed him away; Ren stood mere centimeters away from him, breathing heavily through his mask. Then he literally ripped it off, pushing himself against Hux once again.

He would feel through the fabric of his trousers that Hux didn’t mind being touched by him. Impatiently he grabbed the belt buckle of Hux’s uniform and started to pull at it. His heart was now racing, he finally managed to open it and to pull Hux’s trousers down.

Hux grabbed him by his hair and pushed him down, his lips parted as he breathed through his mouth. Kylo felt himself get hard at the look in Hux’s eyes and he obliged as he went down on his knees. He took his cock in his mouth, licking and sucking it with abandon.

“R-Ren,” moaned Hux, suddenly his knees buckled and he came right into his mouth. Ren closed his eyes when he tasted the salty cum in his mouth, swallowing it. Finally he let go of the now flaccid cock and wiped over his mouth.

Hux was still panting, his hand resting on Kylo’s head. “Damn it, Ren.”

Kylo got up and went into the bedroom, then he sat on the bed and pulled his boots off. He pulled his robes off and finally he threw the pants and boxers in a pile on the floor. When Hux appeared at the door, seemingly having composed himself somewhat, Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs so that Hux could see all the parts he liked. “Your turn.”

Hux smirked. “Someone is eager. Any preferences?”

Kylo licked his lips and stroked his already hard cock lightly. “I need to take the edge off.”

Hux crooked an eyebrow and the sight alone made Kylos heart skip a beat. Why by the seven gates of chaos was the man so attractive even with a sneer?

Hux went to a drawer next to the bed and pulled it open. Kylo craned his neck and saw different sex toys, all possible shapes and sizes. Some items he didn’t even know what they were for. “Kriff,” he said in a quiet voice.

Hux watched his reaction as he let his right hand wander over the toys, finally he grabbed a small black buttplug. Kylo was almost a little disappointed that he would go for something so unspectacular.

Hux threw it carelessly on the bed and slowly pulled his leather gloves off. He made a show of properly folding them and putting them in the cupboard all while Kylo was waiting for him. Then he grabbed the lube lying on the nightstand. “Turn around.”

Kylo did eagerly what he was told and went down on all four. He could hear the squelching

sound of lube behind smeared on something. When he felt Hux’s finger on his tight hole he gasped. He pressed his finger inside and pumped in and out before adding another finger.

Kylo’s cock was now so hard that it hurt, he ached for release but the tension that had taken hold of him felt so good that he wanted to feel it longer. He groaned in frustration when the fingers were withdrawn.

He glanced over his shoulder only to see Hux put lube on the buttplug. Hux put its head on his tight ring of muscles and pushed it slowly in. The plug slid in and Kylo could feel how his hole was stretched, it was just on the right edge between pain and pleasure. With one final push the thick part of the plug was in, he could feel it’s base resting against his entrance.

Hux reached between Kylo’s legs and grabbed his throbbing cock with a firm grip. Kylo moaned and started to thrust in his hand.

Hux let go and said with a ragged breath, “Turn around, on your back.”

Kylo closed his eyes when he felt the plug inside him as he turned around, he felt full. There was a pressure building behind his balls, it was almost unbearable. His engorged cock ached for release.

Hux got up and slowly undressed, then he put his usual black robe on. Kylo could see that Hux was already half-stiff again.

He then crawled onto the bed and settled next to Kylo. His long fingers started to caress his chest, his nipples, his abs and finally, _finally_ , they grabbed Kylo’s cock and gave it a jerk. Kylo moaned and he could swear that he felt the plug again, even if he wasn’t moving. Suddenly a bolt of pleasure jolted through him when something pushed against his prostate. He moaned loudly, dimly registering that the stretch on his hole intensified. He felt so incredibly full.

He reached down between his legs and felt up the plug, touching his stretched hole made him groan once more. There was no doubt, the plug was bigger than it had been before.

Hux stroked his dick once again, making him squirm. “What’s your safe word, Ren?”

“Huh?” Kylo had trouble to think between the delicious pressure in his ass and aching cock. “Uh, I don’t have one. I’m f-fine,” he groaned.

Hux grinned and took his cock into his hot mouth. He swirled his tongue over Kylo’s glans, jerking it softly at the base. His hole was stretched further, the increasing fullness bringing him very close to the edge. Then something pressed again against his prostate… he came hard only seconds later. It was such a relief to finally get off that Kylo almost screamed. Hux let go of the cock and it smacked on Kylo’s stomach, spilling his hot cum.

Hux rose to his knees and quickly jerked off, coming in his hand his a silent groan. Then he got up and went into the refresher, Kylo could hear water running. He was exhausted, sweat all over his body, the afterglow of his orgasm still tingling through his body. He closed his eyes, feeling content. The tension he had felt, the tight feeling in his skin was gone.

Hux returned moments later and knelt between Kylo’s legs, he pulled his knees put with his hands as Hux began to pull the plug out. Kylo grunted a bit when it’s thick head came out. It didn’t feel as big anymore.

Hux wrapped the apparently inflatable plug in a cloth. “If we ever do this again you need a safe word.”

Kylo let go of his legs and just lay there, spread out on the bed. “I’m fine.”

“My safe word is _onomatophobia_ ,” continued Hux. “Tell me when you have one.”

Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxation that had taken hold of him. What was even the point of safe words?

He could hear Hux go into the refresher and shortly after the shower started. Kylo sat up and wiped his cum with the bedsheet away. Then he started to pull the bedsheets away so that the droid Hux would call would complete his task quickly.


	21. Progress Report

Hux dried his hair with a towel and stepped back into the bedroom. He noticed right away that Ren had taken care of the bedsheets and called for the droid. Ren himself was standing in front of his drawer with the toys, apparently taking inventory for future plays.

“You surprise me, Hux. Didn’t think that you had such a collection.”

He shrugged. “I had to find out what suits me.”

Ren chuckled and gave him a peck before he vanished in the refresher. Hux stood there and touched his lips where Ren had kissed him. Ren and his odd outbursts of affection… Hux had to admit that he liked it.

He was in the kitchenette when a half-dressed Ren finally appeared - he had taken his time in the shower. Hux opened the conservator and took a plate with sandwiches out. Hux had ordered them when he had called the cleaning droid.

“Since you’re always hungry like a starved kath hound I thought that you might be interested in some leftovers from my dinner,” Hux said, trying his best to sound neutral.

Ren perked up, a broad grin on his face. “Sure! Thanks!” He took the plate from Hux and started to devour a sandwich.

Hux frowned. “You know that you can actually sit down, right? Nobody is going to steal your food.”

Ren looked up, his cheeks stuffed with food. “Huh?”

Hux sighed and turned to make himself a cup of tea. “Forget it.”

When he turned around he saw that Ren was sitting on the couch with the plate of sandwiches was on the low table in front of him. Hux joined him and stirred in his tea. “So you actually have manners.”

Ren chewed slowly. “Having manners is not the issue. I just don’t care about them.”

“Why in the galaxy not? It’s what separates people from beasts.”

“They are lies. People who wear white robes and use six different sets of cutlery aren’t refined, they smile as they lie in your face.”

Hux blew on his tea. So Ren wasn’t as blunt as he appeared to be - somehow it didn’t surprise him. Back on the ice planet he had appeared to be thoughtful but seemed to struggle with something he couldn’t name yet.

“Perhaps,” Hux admitted. “Lies can be useful.”

Ren took the next sandwich. “Are you a liar?”

Hux smirked. “Of course, anybody who tells you otherwise is a liar too.” He took a sip.

“It doesn’t feel like you’re lying to me. I think I can trust you.”

Hux almost spit his tea out. He coughed. “You can’t be serious!” He wiped his mouth, staring at Ren. Was this one of his games again? Why would he say something so outrageous?

Ren shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. “Why are you getting upset? It’s not like I insulted you.”

“Have you any idea what I’ve done to get where I am? The people I stepped on? The lives I ru-” he broke off. Ren had a way to get under his skin. He shouldn’t talk like that.

Ren gulped the rest of the food down. “It’s the way you look at me. You don’t see a scrawny boy, a slow student or a torn man. You look at _me_.”

That gave Hux pause. Was this the reason why Ren came to him, why he craved his touch? Not because he wanted a favor? He felt a lump in his throat. That wasn’t possible. He couldn’t actually trust him.

Hux put the mug on the table and watched Ren eat the last sandwich. Then they went back in the bedroom and spooned like the last couple of times. Hux could feel Ren’s warmth, he had his arm thrown around Hux’s chest, holding quietly while breathing on his neck. Was this how affection felt? The lump was still in his throat. He waited for a kiss on the back of his head, he realised. When it came, tender and soft he gulped. It was silly, Ren didn’t really like him. How could he? Hux was only one failure away from being expelled from High Command. Then he would be a weak nothing while Ren would always have the Force.

The next day he was busy finishing his report on the progress for Starkiller base. He noted with satisfaction that the chief engineer stated that they had only reached a 90.3% success rate with the test.

He sent his conclusions to the war council and attended to his other duties, signing off budgets for weapons projects and attending combat drill with Captain Phasma. In the late afternoon he was surprised by an incoming call from Supreme Leader Snoke.

He bowed his head as soon as the image materialised. “Supreme Leader.”

“General,” hissed Snoke. “General Pryde was kind enough to summarize your report to me. Care to explain the delay?”

Hux had no idea what Pryde had told him, knowing the old sourpuss he had probably told Snoke that Hux was being tardy. Well, two could play that game. There was a reason why he was responsible for that programme - he was one of its designers. Pryde was an idiot to challenge him in a field where he was an expert.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” said Hux smoothly. “We are making good progress with the structures itself so we’re in the timetable - as General Pryde has certainly told you. The only delay in the project is something concerning the kyber crystals. For the weapon to unleash its full power we need to artificially create an equilibrium in the crystals. So far we have reached a 90% success rate in simulations.”

Snoke remained silent, which was atypical. Hux guessed that Pryde had told him some kind of abbreviated version, thus making it impossible for him to question Hux without revealing that he didn’t know the details.

“I recommend a success rate of at least 98%, otherwise there is a possibility that we can’t fire the weapons when planned - we have back-up generators in place but there is a 0.0013 chance that they fail.” He knew that he should stop talking, Snoke usually didn’t like when people talked, he was the one supposed to do the talking. But there was a good chance that Pryde would suffer for that indignity and not him.

“That is the reason why we started with the tests so early, even if it takes another three months to reach the desired success rate, we’re still within the overall timetable - which I submitted last year - because the structure itself won’t be ready until then. We can only install the software once all of the hardware is in place.” He bowed slightly.

“Despite all of your explanations you are still _late_.” Snoke leaned back in his chair and grabbed the armrest of his throne.

Of course he had to say something like that. Hux knew that he had won and bowed again. “I take full responsibility, Supreme Leader.”

Snoke’s holo disappeared. Hux straightened himself and smiled thinly. One of these days he would take care of Pryde, but he was in no hurry. He was a very, very patient man. And of course he knew Pryde’s playbook - it was the same as his father’s. Brendol Hux had taught him all his tricks, be it with his words, his fists or his belt.

And Pryde had watched it all in silent compliance with cold grey eyes. His time would come and he knew it, that’s why he tried half-heartedly to sabotage Hux. If he had any backbone he would plan an actual assassination but he was too much of a crusted relic to come up with a messy plan like this.

Too bad that he couldn’t tell anybody of this, he was rather proud of how he had managed to use Snoke to get back at him. He briefly thought about Ren… it was tempting to tell him. But then again he didn’t seem to like manipulations.

A pity, there was much beauty in a well executed intrigue.


	22. Knight of Swords

Kylo waited for the Knights of Ren in hangar 34. It had been a long time since he had last trained with them, he was curious if he had made any progress in the past months.

When the shuttle had landed the Knights marched down the ramp, their clothes were dirty, their shoes covered in mud, leaving a trail on the polished floor of the _Finalizer_.

There was something very satisfying in seeing polished, proper things get dirty. He knew that some First Order officer looked down on the Knight because of their rugged looks but he enjoyed it - at least they looked like they were fighting in a war.

They didn’t speak as they marched down the corridor to the sparring room, there was no need. They had nothing to tell and Kylo had no questions, all that mattered was the fight.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and reached out to the Force to feel his opponents. The first Knight charged him head on with his heavy axe, Kylo knew from experience that it was difficult to block his swings as he had superior strength. He quickly parried and turned just in time to deflect the next Knights spear, she quickly pulled back and started to spin the spear.

He sensed the next attack from the third one and was about to swing his lightsaber around when a shrill beeping rang through the room. Snoke was calling him!

Kylo was distracted for a moment and got cut with the sword of the third Knight. He gritted his teeth and threw them on the floor with one might Force push. Then he disenganged his lightsaber and activated his holo.

“Master.”

“You are training with the Knights,” Snoke stated.

“Yes, master.”

Snoke grimaced, making his misshapen face look even more disfigured. “Judging from the cut on your arm they’re besting you again?”

Ren couldn’t help but feel annoyed. Was this why he called him in the middle of the training? So that he could nag about things ripped out of context? Hux’s words came back to mind _‘The point is to teach people that they have to bow to a greater power.’_

But he was already bowing to Snoke! What was he supposed to do? Hux would use his sharp wit to deflect Snoke… “Not at all, master. You have taught me well, I was just about to lure them in to take them out in one strike.” He gestured towards the Knights scrambling on their feet. “Thank you for your lessons, master.”

Snoke’s eyes went wide. He clearly hadn’t expected this outcome. He blinked. “Of course, apprentice. But you still lack the necessary hatred to defeat me.”

Kylo almost snorted. This again. He could feel his anger boiling up in his chest. It would never be enough, would it? He was a Sith, he was supposed to be free! Instead he was reduced to this - running errands for a tyrant.

He could feel the blood roaring in his ears as he reached out to the Force, behind him the Knights of Ren were lifted in the air, clawing at the invisible hands at their throats. Snoke had told him that he was the leader of the Knights of Ren, but it was an empty title. They were nothing compared to him.

“Yes master,” he pressed out.

Snoke frowned. “Where does this defiance come from, apprentice?” He leaned forward. “Perhaps I should remind you who why I’m the master and you’re the apprentice.”

Kylo forced himself to calm down and let go of the Knights, they fell on the floor, coughing and massaging their throats. “You are the master and I am of course nothing.” He knelt before Snoke, curious how the old man would adapt to this change in their usual routine.

“Hah, finally you’re learning,” sneered Snoke.

Kylo raised his head, scanning Snoke’s face. Was this all part of his lessons? It didn’t feel like it.

“Then I won’t keep you any longer - make sure to kill at least one of the Knights,” said Snoke with a twisted grin.

Kylo could feel fear emanating from the Knights. “Yes master.”

It was almost midnight when Kylo returned to his quarters. The doors closed behind him and he was alone in the dimly lit room. He took his blood-stained gloves off, the fight had been disappointing - the Knights were too afraid to fight properly and so he had killed one of them with a quick stroke of the lightsaber so that they could continue the training like usual. It hadn’t worked.

He felt oddly empty, the silence in the room bothered him.

“I killed a man today, Grandfather.”

The mask just sat there in the bright light, its empty eyes staring at Ren.

“It’s certainly trivial to such a man like you but I still- I don’t know. I still feel the pull of the Light Side, a conscience pulling me down. Even Hux doesn’t care about killing as much as I do. He says that people die and that it doesn’t matter.”

He sighed. “I still think that passion is the key. But despite my best effort he doesn’t seem to care about me. Me on the other hand… I like him, I like how his ginger hair shines in the light, like a burning sun. His eyes are like forest lakes, his lips are cool water, soft and firm at the same time. His hands are soft, his cheekbones are so sharp that they could cut glass…”

Stars, he missed him. It had barely been a day and he already missed him. How did this happen? He felt a familiar ache in his chest and glanced in the adjacent room with his bed. His cold bed. Then he grabbed a fresh pair of gloves, his helmet and left.

Minutes later he stood in front of Hux’s quarters. He rang, bracing himself for the sight of his lover. He wasn’t in the mood for sex, his limbs felt heavy after all the training. He just wanted to hold Hux for a bit, smell the intoxicating smell from his skin, a mixture of soap, deodorant and leather.

He would pleasure him so that they could go over to the snuggling part. Yes, that seemed like a good plan. That way they both got what they wanted.

Hux opened the door and stepped aside, apparently he had already been expecting him. “You’re as insatiable as you’re annoying, Ren,” he said with a small smile.

“Erm, yes. Yes I am.” Crap, he should have thought about what he wanted to do. What now? Hux had mentioned a safe word - that probably meant that he wanted to take it up a notch.

They went into the bedroom and Hux started to undress himself. Kylo watched him, still unsure of what to do when his own desires weren’t guiding him.

Finally he had an idea and pulled his belt from his waist, he took the belt buckle in his hand and let the other end smack on the floor. He would be careful of course, just a few light slaps on his butt cheeks - perhaps he-

The horrified expression on Hux’s face made him freeze on the spot. He stared at the belt, whatever colour he had had in his face gone. With one quick movement he reached for his blaster training it at Ren. “If you touch me, I’ll kill you,” Hux hissed, his face twisted in anger and fear.

Kylo let his belt go and lifted his hands in the air.

Hux’s hand with the blaster quivered slightly. He blinked. “Onomatophobia.” Then he lowered the blaster, making a visible effort to pull himself together. With a trembling hand he ran his hand through his hair, gulping. “You- you surprised me. That is all.”

Through the Force Kylo could feel Hux’s panic ebbing away. Stupid. He had seen the old scars on Hux’s back. He should have known that this isn’t something Hux would enjoy.

“Yeah, it- it was rather sudden.” He shifted from one leg to another. The best course of action was certainly to pretend nothing had happened. Quick, he had to distract Hux. “I- I just realised that I’m hungry and not in the mood anyway. Do you still have sandwiches?”

Hux shook his head. “No, I- I think there are some noodles left.”

“Come on, I’m making you some tea as well.”

“Don’t you dare _pitying_ me,” pressed Hux out. He glared at Ren, for a moment he thought he saw glitterin tears in his eyes. “You are just a stupid oaf, you don’t get to pity me!”

Ren felt a small stab in his heart. He had known that Hux didn’t exactly think highly of him but it still hurt. “I don’t,” he said quietly. After a while he added: “I- I killed a man today. I beheaded him with my lightsaber. Did you know that lightsaber wounds get cauterized? It smells like burned fat, iron and shit, most of them defecate themselves when they die.” He blinked a few times. “Someone like me couldn’t possibly pity anyone, right?”

They both fell silent, then Hux cleared his throat. “A cup of tea would be fine.”


	23. Part of the Package

Hux was sitting on the couch and watched Ren preparing the food and tea. It was odd to see him do something so trivial like using a re-heat unit. A Dark Lord of the Sith staring in a heater wasn’t something he thought he would ever see. He almost scoffed. Hux stared at his hands, at least they weren’t trembling anymore. Weak, he really was weak. He pulled the corner of his mouth down. All it took was the sight of Ren with a belt in his hand to pierce his carefully constructed walls.

_‘You will always be a coward, boy.’_

He pushed the memory away. No coward could have killed Colonel Ho-Pi during a 30 second lift ride with a blade and still gotten away. No coward could have manipulated kriffing Supreme Leader Snoke into punishing Pryde. He straightened himself. Only a slip, and Ren was perhaps soft enough not to take advantage of this knowledge.

Yes, he was soft. Not only his boyish face and his thick black hair were soft… if Hux was being truthful he had suspected that in the moment, Kylo might've suggested they could just lay next to each other. No wonder that he wore that stupid mask - at least that way he could pretend that he wasn’t as straightforward as he was.

Ren put the cup of tea in front of him. “Thank you,” Hux said in a quiet voice. No, no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He shouldn’t thank him.

Ren sat down across from him with the food. Hux stared at the steaming plate with bogweed noodles. The table was too low for Ren so he had to sit on the floor to be able to shove the food in his mouth.

Hux stared at the mug, his chest was feeling tight. It was unfair… Ren could afford to be direct, to be honest because he was powerful. Because he was _special_ , despite Hux’s attempts to marginalize his gifts. Whereas he couldn’t afford it, because he would be ripped to pieces to moment he thought he was safe. It was what had killed his father in the end. Brendol Hux had thought that he had broken his son thoroughly but in the end the cur bit back.

“These are great,” said Ren with a quick grin. “I really was hungry.”

“Well, you’re lucky that there were still leftovers,” lied Hux. He had ordered the food a couple of hours before… specifically for Ren. He wasn’t sure why he had done it, despite not knowing if he would even show up.

Hux took a gulp of his tea and grimaced, Ren had added sweeteners. “I prefer my tea undiluted by sugar,” he said and put the mug back on the table.

“Ah, sorry. Didn’t know.” Ren ate the last forkful and let the fork clatter on the empty plate. He chewed and looked at Hux from head to toe. There was something tender in his gaze, it wasn’t at all like the ones he was used to - scrutinizing, calculating, cold. Hux could feel how an iron grip took hold of his heart.

“Mind if we lay a bit in the bed?” Ren asked, unable to hold Hux’s gaze.

“It’s part of the package, isn’t it?” replied Hux with as much coldness as he could muster. He wasn’t weak and he couldn’t let Ren think that he was.

He got up and went into the bedroom, making an effort not to look at Ren when he did. He crawled under the cool shimmersilk sheets and waited for Ren to join him. Moments later he could feel the mattress weigh down, Ren scooted up to him hesitantly reaching around him, pulling him closer.

Feeling Ren’s heat on his back made him feel uneasy… no, not uneasy. It wasn’t the warmth, it was the odd feeling spreading in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Ren’s finger caressed his upper chest, Hux wished that he would soon kiss his neck. When the soft kiss came he closed his eyes to take in the sensation, so this is what it felt like to have someone who actually... His eyes snapped open. It was unfair. So unfair that he had given a taste of something he could never have.

His life depended on his ability to keep the upper hand against smart and powerful enemies. And yet he had fallen for a man who would most certainly prove to be his downfall if he wasn’t careful.

Another kiss on his nape made a shiver run down his spine. Stars, if only it wouldn’t feel so good. If only his lips weren’t so soft, his brown eyes not so dark that he could lose himself in them.

The hand on his chest became limp and the deep breath behind him suggested that Ren had fallen asleep. It was tempting not to wake him, just stay like this the whole night… no, he had already shown too much weakness today.

With a rather rough jerk he pulled away from Ren, the other man grunted and propped himself up on an elbow. “Huh?”

“Time is up,” said Hux in a firm voice.

Ren got up and dressed himself properly. Hux stood next to the bed, awaiting the goodbye-kiss that he always gave him before he left.

Just as he calculated, Ren leaned in and gave him a quick peck before he turned on his heel and left. Hux reached up to where Ren had kissed him and traced the spot with this fingertips. Why, why did it have to feel so nice?

The next day he buried himself in work, even though he could feel a heachache coming up in the late afternoon. The lack of sleep and his negligence of physical exercise finally caught up to him.

He took a few stims and continued to work until dinner. He ordered food into his quarters and ate the salad and about half of the meal before stopping. He put the rest in the conservator and continued to work until 22:14, then he decided to go to the gym.

On his way there he quickly though about Ren - would he be there? No, that was improbable, he usually showed up a bit later.

To his surprise, there were two other officers working out. He gave them a polite nod and started with his training. He felt uncomfortable that his subordinates could see him like this but at the same time he was under no illusion that they were gossiping about him and his lack of fitness anyway. Retreating now would be even more awkward.

About an hour later he finished his exercises and returned to his quarters. The chronometer showed 23:41 when he had finished polishing his boots. Knowing Ren he probably would show up again, like a touch-starved Loth-cat.

He put the boots in their place and went over to the desk, checking new messages. Then he turned in his chair to look out of the small viewport into space. Should he turn Ren down for the sake of his own vulnerability? He sighed. He shouldn’t kid himself - his resolve in refusing to have sex with Ren was about as strong as a Hutt’s restraint at a buffet.

Yes, now that he thought about it - what better way was there to keep control of his desires than giving in? It was smart to keep Ren close, perhaps he could gain some advantage from him… like having his dick sucked, a little traitorous voice in his mind added.

The doorbell rang and Hux checked the time: 23:51. Ren really was true to his modus operandi. How could he have thought that the man was unpredictable?

It turned out that Ren was still fascinated by Hux’s toys, he had headed straight to the drawer and had taken out a dildo. Hux crawled on the bed and waited for Ren. Moments later he was pressed down by Ren’s kisses.

Ren fingered him while kissing and sucking his nipples. Hux enjoyed both ministrations - he hadn’t known that his nipples were so sensitive. Nobody had care before to touch him like that. Ren put a large amount of lube on the dildo and started to push it in, making Hux groan and grabbing his own dick to jerk off. Suddenly the dildo was pulled out, making Hux protest.

“Kriff! I can’t wait that long,” huffed Ren and positioned himself between his legs.

He entered and Hux bit his lip. Ren was bigger than the dilo, feeling his pulsating dick inside him was bliss. In a matter of moments he rode him to climax.

Ren gave him a kiss while still panting. Hux laughed. “You really aren’t a patient one, are you?”

“It’s just- seeing you lying there… it’s so hot that I can’t hold back.” He let himself fall next to Hux. “Sorry, I guess I’m not good with elaborate sex.”

“It doesn’t have to be elaborate,” said Hux.

“Yeah, I know - it’s just the last time was so intense that I kind of wanted to repay you.”

Hux smiled. It was endearing how considerate Ren was… truly not something he had encountered often with other lovers. “I thought that you would like it.”

“Why did you think so?”

“You said that you wanted something to ‘take the edge off’. It sounded like you wanted something intense.”

Ren turned on his side to face him. “Do you know this feeling… like your skin is too tight? Like you want to rip your clothes off and hit something so hard that your knuckles start to bleed?”

Hux wiped over his face. “No, not like that. For me it’s more of a feeling like a knot inside me, it gets tighter and tighter until I have this urge to run until I’m exhausted.”

“I used to burn myself with my lightsaber sometimes, or work out until my muscles were sore. But now I come to you. You make me feel at home in my own body,” said Ren in a low voice.

Hux gulped. Ren had no business to be so vulnerable, he had no right to make him feel so- so loved. Stars, he wanted to tell him- he didn’t know what. He wanted to try to articulate how it felt like, being touched with so much affection, being looked at with so much gentleness. No, no he couldn’t - he had to stay on guard.

“It’s just physical,” he replied. “That’s all.”

Ren fell silent, then he got up and went into the refresher.


	24. The Princess

Kylo hurried down the corridor towards Snoke’s audience chamber. Finally he’d been summoned again - that could mean only one thing: he had an assignment for him. Kylo was looking forward to getting off the ship and do something useful.

The cold air in the room didn’t faze him and he knelt as Snoke’s holo appeared.

“Master, you called for me.”

“That I did, my apprentice. I think you’re ready for the next step of your journey to become Vader’s true heir.”

Kylo looked up, awaiting Snoke’s assignment. He knew that Snoke could feel that he was very eager but for once he didn’t mind.

“I think you’re ready to meet your Padmé Amidala, to ignite your passion and the power it brings,” croaked Snoke.

“My- what?”

“I had a vision. An awakening in the Force. Close your eyes and let me show it to you.”

Kylo did as he was told and let Snoke into his mind, it felt like cold, slimy hands were grabbing him but he kept his mental defenses down. Save for a small part that contained memories of his nights.

At first he saw nothing, then the darkness slowly disappeared to reveal a tall, brunette woman in white robes with a determined look on her face. Suddenly she pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it, the light from the blue blade made her face look cold. The next moment he saw a hooded figure wearing a black robe, when they turned he saw that it was the same woman - but now she was holding a red double bladed-lightsaber.

The vision ended suddenly and Kylo’s eyes darted to Snoke. “Who is she?”

“I don’t know yet but imagine… this woman could be yours. A powerful Force-user to ignite your passions and to make sure that your legacy would be carried into the next generation.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide - was this the moment he had been waiting for? Would he finally tear away from the light? It made sense - despite his best efforts he wasn’t able to sever his emotional ties to his parents… his Padmé Amidala, she even looked like her.

He tried to imagine holding her, but all he could see were forest-green eyes, ginger hair against pale skin. Hux… the way he returned his kisses hesitantly but with growing lust. How his body was feeling against his-

“But first things first,” continued Snoke, interrupting his thoughts. “You need to go to find Luke Skywalker, he is a thorn in our side that needs to be removed.”

“Of course, master.”

“Our spies have gathered intel that there is a man in a village on Jakku who has information on Skywalkers whereabouts. Captain Phasma has already received the coordinates and is waiting for you in the troop hangars.”

“Do you have any information about the man himself? What does he look like?”

“His name is Lor San Tekka,” said Snoke. “You’ll find our file on him on your datapad, along with several pictures.”

“I will leave at once, master.”

Snoke giggled. “Of course you will, my apprentice.” With these words his holo disappeared.

Kylo insistent on piloting his own shuttle. The pilot sat in the co-pilot seat and quietly went through the flight plan. Kylo prepared everything for the jump to hyperspace, manually adjusting all controls to the coordinates.

Moments later they jumped and the stars shot by them, it would take them about ten minutes to get to Jakku thanks to the newly charted hyperlanes. He leaned back in his chair.

What would Hux say when he told him about his Padmé? He grimaced. Even in his mind it sounded silly. His Padmé. And yet… how else was he supposed to call her?

Hux would probably say something caustic like … ‘Since when is Snoke procuring lovers for his underlings?’. No, something with more wit… But he would definitely say something to dissect whatever hope Kylo was putting in this. He was a cruel man.

Perhaps he would even be relieved to hear it? He kept telling Kyo that he was wasting his precious time. It was only physical for him after all. But then again, so had it been for Kylo… until he thought that perhaps Hux could ignite his passion. And he had, hadn’t he? He liked being with, he loved running his hand through his hair. He missed him...

The shuttle jumped out of hyperspace and a orange-yellow planet appeared before him. He gritted his teeth, either way he had to find out where Skywalker was hiding.


	25. Treason

Hux stood outside of the interrogation chamber and even through the thick wall he could hear the resistance pilot scream. A shiver ran down his spine - what by the seven gates of chaos was Ren doing in there? Should he go in and make sure that he didn’t kill the prisoner until they had found all necessary intel?

Just before he could make up his mind, Ren emerged from the room. “He got the map to Skywalker and gave it to a droid - an orange-white BB unit. It’s still on the planet.”

Hux crooked an eyebrow. “Then we’ll scour the planet until we find it. Jakku only has a few settlements in that vicinity. Without doubt the droid is programmed to get off the planet as soon as possible.”

He activated his holo and called Captain Phasma. “We’re looking for a BB-series astromech droid, orange-white. It’s on Jakku and needs to be found as fast a possible.”

“Yes sir!”

He ended the holocall and looked at Ren, or rather his mask. He briefly wondered what expression he wore under that silly thing. “What did you do to the prisoner?”

“I used the Force on him,” said Ren. “I can look into people’s minds if I focus.”

“I gather it’s not exactly pleasant.”

Ren tilted his head a bit. “Sometimes it damages the mind, but since we’re on a time-sensitive mission I had to act.”

“Of course.” Why Ren even bothered to defend his action to him was beyond him.

“I need to report to my master,” Ren said and left.

Hux lingered in front of the interrogation room. He had to admit that he was curious in what condition the prisoner was. He approached the door and punched his command codes in. The door slid open and revealed a dark-haired human man on an interrogation rack, his head was hanging down, it appeared that he was unconscious.

Hux stared at him from a distance. He didn’t know what he had expected, blood perhaps? He stepped back and left the room.

He went to the bridge to oversee the search from the command console. If the intel was good they could finally find Skywalker and deal with that nuisance. Then they could finally focus on their true goal - uniting the Galaxy under the banner of the First Order.

About two hours later he was reviewing the reportings of the search parties when the alarm went off. A few quick steps brought him to the nearest holo display of the hangar bay. A TIE-fighter was trying to take off while shooting everything in sight.

“What the-”

“It’s the resistance pilot, sir! He escaped and is trying to flee! Reports indicate that he was freed by a Stormtrooper!” said the officer supervising the holo display.

Before Hux would reply the TIE-fighter had flown out of the hangar. Kriff! “Shoot it down, we have all the intel we need,” he ordered in a calm voice. There was no way that the pilot would escape.

It only took a few moments before the ventral cannons hit the fighter. It finally crashed on Jakku. Only now he had time to think about the most disconcerting fact: That one of _his_ Stormtroopers had aided the rebel.

How was this possible? They were loyal! They were raised from birth to follow orders, those who did not comply were reconditioned. Kriff! He contained his anger and called Phasma. “Captain, we need go through the traitorous Stormtroopers file,” he said evenly. There was no point in lashing out, even if this was a huge problem for him. Pryde would certainly whisper in Snoke’s ear about his alleged incompetence.

“I’m on my way, sir.”

They ended the call and Hux pulled up FN-2187’s file. Even before Phasma arrived he knew that there was nothing on file that could explain his treason. He had been an exemplary soldier in the academy, high marks in almost all disciplines. He had experienced some difficulties in his first missions - not uncommon.

He had been sent to reconditioning as per usual. It seemed that it hadn’t worked. He rubbed his temple, how was he supposed to spin this?

Hux was relieved when Ren visited him that night. He wasn’t in the mood for sex but he craved someone he could rage at.

As soon as Ren had taken the helmet off, he said, “You’re in a bad mood.”

“That’s an understatement,” Hux scoffed. “My rivals will have a field day! A trooper under _my_ command defected! That’s unheard of! They will lay the blame at my feet… it’s not unreasonable of course. In the end it’s always the commanding officer who is responsible for all wins and losses. But I checked! Everything in his file checked out, I have no idea what made him free that bloody pilot!”

Ren ran his hand through his hair. “Was he participating on the raid in the settlement in Jakku?”

Hux froze. “Yes, yes he did. He was with you on the planet - in the village where we captured the pilot.”

Ren chewed on his lip. Then he sat on Hux’s desk. “There was something odd… I felt it in the Force.”

“What does the Force got to do with a Stormtrooper?” asked Hux with a frown.

Ren looked at him. There was something in his gaze Hux wouldn’t place, it was almost as if he was looking for something. Then Ren got up and went to the kitchenette. Hux followed him and watched him making a tea.

“What? What is it?”

Ren spoke without turning to face him: “It’s not easy, you know to talk about this topic. It feels like a chafing wound, but perhaps… perhaps it would help to-” he broke off. “There has been an awakening in the Force.”

Hux waited for him to continue. It seemed that he was about to learn something of significant value.

“When I was in Jakku I felt something tugging at the edge of my mind, for a moment I thought that I felt someone with a connection to the Force. They were close, so I turned to look but all I saw was a Stormtrooper in the distance, staring at me. The feeling was gone as quickly as it had appeared.”

Hux crossed his arms. “Are you telling me that FN-2187 may be Force-sensitive?”

Ren turned around and gave Hux the tea he had prepared. “I didn’t bother to check the Stormtrooper’s number. But it’s an odd coincidence.”

Hux took the offered tea and nodded. “It is.” He exhaled. “I will be taking a lot of fire for this.”

“You’re too smart to let this get to you,” said Ren and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Hux flinched a little at the unexpected caress. “You- you aren’t supposed to tell me about this, are you?” There was an odd sensation in his stomach when he looked at Ren.

Ren shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. Snoke never forbade it but I don’t think this information is meant for anyone except Force-users. Either way it makes sense to tell you, right? You have to know all the facts to efficiently lead your troops.”

Hux licked his lips. “Indeed… but would you have told this to anyone else?”

Ren chuckled. “Probably not.” He blushed a little. “It’s just… I know that I’m kind of wasting your time by turning up every single night. So I thought that you would indulge me a bit longer when I’m proving to be the source of information you probably hope I would be.”

Hux could feel his throat lace up. Ren was right of course, he was hoping to gain an advantage by keeping him close. The thought gave him a stab in the heart. No... it wasn’t like that anymore. Not really. He actually liked Ren, liked talking to him, liked laying next to him, feeling his fingers on his body like- like he wasn’t disgusting… weak and thin like a slip of paper.

He cleared his throat. “That is indeed useful information.”

Ren smiled at him with such an openness that it hurt. He was actually relieved that he was useful. How could he be satisfied with that? How could Ren look at him with this warmth in his eyes when he could barely stand the reflection in the mirror in the morning? All he could see was a thinner, paler version of his Father.

Hux wanted to tell him that he liked him, that he was actually looking forward to his visits, to his companionship. He blinked and took a gulp of tea before he could blurt out these silly, dangerous words.


	26. Appeasing the Appetite

Ren saw the somewhat pained expression on Hux’s face and sensed his inner turmoil. He really seemed to take it hard that the Stormtrooper had defected. He could relate. They were both powerful men who still had to bow to superiors, trying to deflect blame for things that weren’t their fault.

Perhaps Hux was feeling the same like he had when Snoke had punished him for the holocron? Hm, but Hux had already said that he didn’t feel the same tension like Ren, what he was feeling was more something of a hollow sensation.

Ren wondered how that felt - not feeling his rage coiling under his skin, like an angry snake. It must be strange to feel so empty, cold and distant. And yet, at times he could feel that Hux was almost overwhelmed with emotions - mostly when they were in bed of course.

“Do you want me to take the edge off?” asked Kylo slowly. While speaking the words he could feel his own heart quicken the beat. There was something arousing about watching Hux’s face when he proposed it. The quick succession from surprised - always surprised, even after all this time - to suspicion and then finally lust.

Hux put his tea on the counter of the kitchenette, and stepped closer to Ren, lifting his hand to his lips. “It’s my turn to be in charge,” he said as he brushed over his lips with his fingertips.

Hux ordered him to take his clothes off, he himself did the same but put his usual robe on. Kylo’s dick was already half stiff but when he saw Hux going to the drawer he could feel himself getting harder.

What delicious surprise had Hux in store for him?

Hux took one of the middle-sized dildos and before he could say anything Kylo had turned around, lifting his ass up.

“You like this, don’t you?” asked Hux in his clipped accent as he stroked over Kylo’s butt. He slowly caressed Kylo’s muscular tights, brushing his balls. His hands wandered up to his lower back, then he ran his fingertips over his hips back to his firm ass.

Kylo almost moaned in anticipation when Hux’s hands reached the cleft and one of his fingers started to softly circle his tight hole, something cold and liquid was being trickled on it. The cool lube made him shudder, goose bumps covering his body.

The small drops continued and the pressure on his tight ring of muscles increased until finally, finally the finger dipped in. Kylo gasped, he had expected it, hoped for it and still it gave him this pleasant sensation.

Hux slowly worked his way in, adding another finger after a while. Suddenly the pace increased and he started to pump his finger in Kylo’s hot hole, making him quietly moan. His cock was now throbbing and leaking precum.

The pace slowed again, making him grind against Hux’s fingers. The fingers left after they had slowed down further.

Kylo glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hux was readying the dildo, he was panting too with a pink flush on his otherwise pale cheeks. He coated the toy with lube and stared Kylo straight in the eye as he let his hands glide over the dildo. His green eyes seemed brighter than usual, his usually immaculate hair was falling in stranding in his face. Stars, he was possibly the most handsome man he had ever seen. Delicate, but sharp and-

and every coherent thought was interrupted by the delicious sensation of him being stretched and filled when Hux finally pushed the dildo in Kylo’s hole. When his most sensitive spot was grazed he groaned. Hux stopped and a few moments later he got used to the toy inside him.

“Sit up,” said Hux in a low voice, betraying his arousal.

Kylo craned his neck to look at him once again. “What?”

“I want you to sit on it and look at me.” Hux got up from the bed and let his eyes wander over him, panting slightly.

Kylo licked his lips as he tried to turn without the dildo slipping out. He clenched as well as he could but it escaped him halfway, falling on the bed. Kylo cursed under his breath and grabbed it, he sat down on the edge of the bed and lay back so that he could insert it again, it was slippery but he managed to push it back in inch by inch. Finally it was back and he sat up, feeling the pressure inside him.

Only now he realised that Hux hadn’t been idle, he was sitting on the chair across from him and fingered himself, his own cock jutting as he rhythmically pumped in and out with slick fingers. The very sight made Kylo desperate with need.

“Come here, please,” panted Kylo, “I need to-”

“I know,” said Hux and got up. He gave Kylo a deep kiss and climbed on his lap. The extra weight pressed him down on the dildo, giving him a jolt. Finally Hux was ready and Kylo grabbed the base of his leaking cock and held it so that Hux could sit down.

He lowered himself down on his throbbing hard cock. They looked at each other, sweat running down their faces, mouths agape when he had taken him in his hot tight hole.

Kylo could feel the pressure, the slight stretch from the toy and felt full and warm. He thrusted cautiously into Hux, holding him in place with his hands and the Force. When he pulled back a little he felt the brush of the dildo against his prostate. “Kriff, this is so g-good,” he moaned. “I don’t know how long I can last.”

Hux gave him a sloppy, hungry kiss and panted: “Then make it count.”

Kylo grabbed his dick with the force and started to jerk him off as good as his focus allowed him, between him fucking Hux and the delightful stimulus in his ass it was almost impossible to keep his grip on the Force.

In the end he just thrusted into Hux, completely dazed by the ecstasy raging through his body. When he came his balls felt so tight that it almost hurt. He almost screamed when he felt the release, holding Hux tight until he came too from the last jerks with the Force.

After the shower they lay in bed. “What did you mean when you said that talking about what you experienced is like a ‘chafing wound’?” asked Hux.

Kylo grimaced. “It resonates within me, this feeling from the Force signature - this feeling of being torn. It’s uncomfortable to be reminded of it.”

Hux propped himself up. “Is this about the people you have killed?”

“Yes,” he admitted reluctantly. “I can’t seem to get over it. It’s frustrating.” He thought about what Snoke had said - that he needed this Force-sensitive woman for his next step to become Darth Vaders successor. He looked at Hux, his handsome, cruel General… he was tempted to tell him but it felt like a bad time to bring it up.

Hux sighed. “You will get used to it.”

“Did you get used to it?”

“Sometimes. There was this raid on some backwater Outer Rim planet… stars, sometimes I still dream about it. I mean I did what we had to do but after that I couldn’t eat Pomegranate anymore.”

“What happened?”

Hux cleared his voice. “We captured the leaders of the insurgents and they were brought before me on a market place. There was this married couple with their child, two women, both of them spit and cursed as soon as they saw me, raging in vain against their capture and their shock collars. The child - a girl, barely five years old - was with them crying.” Hux grimaced. “The crying and the begging was nothing out of the ordinary, they should have thought about the consequences before they started to resist. It was clear that the leaders had to die in a public execution. So that’s what I told them. The women went silent, glaring at me with defiance. I thought that it would be a waste to kill the girl too, she was still young enough to become a good Stormtrooper. I turned to my second-in-command and ordered her to grab the child, I believe I said something along the lines that she could be useful to us.”

Hux paused shortly.

“Suddenly one of the women grabbed the girl and hissed ‘She will never be yours’ and then she snapped her own child’s neck like a twig. There was this smell of Pomegranate in the air - it had been Pomegranate season I guess, there were crates full of them on the market place… Sometimes I think about the sound of her neck snapping, or the child’s tear-filled eyes who suddenly went empty and still.”

“Is that why you tell yourself fairy tales for grown-ups?”

Hux gulped. “Perhaps.”


	27. Health Hazard

The next couple of weeks were quite hectic, not only did the BB droid manage to escape Jakku, it even did so with the traitorous FN-2187 and the resistance pilot. Hux was busy doing damage control by bowing and scraping to Snoke, assuring him that Project Starkiller was going to be ready as planned.

Hux knew that it was dangerous to make his life depended on one single project. He knew enough about engineering to be worried. There was always some hiccup nobody had anticipated.

During late-night shifts with tea and stims he reactivated an old Empire project that had been in his drawer for months - Project Kolmogorow. It was a programme that would be able to track ships through hyperlane jumps.

He had syphoned off money from other projects and had assigned the best slicers the Order had to complete it. If everything else failed he still had a trump card and if everything went to plan he had already his next big project ready to cement his importance.

“One day you’ll work yourself to death,” said Ren and yawned as Hux sat up in bed and grabbed his pad.

“I’m afraid that not having a plan is way more hazardous to my health than a few nights without sleep,” retorted Hux with a thin smile.

“Want me to get you a strong caf?” said Ren and hugged him around the waist.

Hux chuckled. “You really can read my mind.”

Ren was stark naked when he got up and went into the small kitchen. Hux watched him leave, he liked having him around - it was comfortable. His sight fell on his black robe hanging in his dresser. It had been quite a while since he bothered to put it on.

Since when didn’t it bother him anymore that Ren saw his slim frame? He couldn’t remember.

Moments later Ren appeared and put a steaming cup of caf on his nightstand before giving Hux a kiss on the crown of his head.

“Ugh, you’re horrible, Ren,” said Hux in faked indignation.

“Might helps you think.”

Hux took the caf. “Thanks.”

“So, did Pryde bother you again?” asked Ren and stretched until his joints clicked.

Hux scoffed. “Of course he did, asked for specifics of the Starkiller timetable just to annoy me. Waste of my bloody time.”

“Why does he hate you so much? I mean, I get the whole power-play stuff but the way he’s trying to undermine someone who isn’t a direct threat-”

“He was a friend of my father’s,” said Hux curtly. He mused for a moment if he should tell Ren about Prydes cool grey eyes watching him as his father disciplined him. In a way he wanted to tell Ren about it, but what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to say what he had endured? “My father was quite disappointed in me, Pryde agrees.”

Ren fell silent, he always did when something made him think of his parents. He didn’t even need to tell Hux that he was thinking about them, there was a certain pensive expression in his eyes, every time somebody mentioned family.

He caught himself wanting to say something to cheer up Ren but he didn’t know what. In the end he just turned his attention to his pad and work.

Just as he was about to review a report he received a high alert message. At the same time Ren’s holo started to beep in the pile of clothes on a chair next to the bed. They both exchanged glances before checked their messages.

Hux’s eyes went wide: Informats had spotted the BB droid and a couple of Rebels on a planet in the Tashtor sector, on a planet named Takodana.

Hux quickly forwarded the message to the bridge crew and advised them to immediately plot a course to Takodana. He turned to Ren. “We’re on the way to Takodana.”

Just got up and started to dress, his usually expressive face a stony mask.

“What is it? I thought you would be relieved that we finally had a lead.”

“I am, it’s just that I have got a bad feeling about it.” He grabbed his mask and left.

Hux pulled the sheet back and started to dress himself into a fresh uniform. Then he gulped the caf down before he went to the bridge to oversee the coming operation.

A couple of hours later everything was over - Ren returned to the _Finalizer_ with a prisoner. Hux waited in the hangar bay to greet Ren, he had to admit that he was curious who the prisoner was, Ren hadn’t mentioned their identity in his initial report.

The shuttle landed - less elegant than when Ren had flown it, Hux noticed - and as soon as the ramp was down Ren appeared and behind him a light-skinned, brown-haired human woman on a floating stretcher. She was unconscious.

“Who is the prisoner?” asked Hux.

Ren stopped in front of him. “A Force-sensitive scavenger from Jakku. She helped the traitor and the BB-8 unit to flee.”

“What about the droid?”

“The droid is not important anymore. This woman has all the knowledge we need.”

Hux frowned. “We should look for the droid, just in case-”

“That won’t be necessary.” With these words Ren stormed away, the floating stretcher behind him.

Hux didn’t like it. It wasn’t exactly news that Ren’s occasional overconfidence was just a probably to deliver results as that it would fail - he should know better. Especially after the holocron.

Why was he so sometimes so damn pig-headed?

Hux waited for the Stormtrooper commander in charge of the operation to arrive. She spotted him right away when she exited to transport and saluted. “Sir!”

“Was FN-2187 killed?”

“Negative, sir. We confronted him and the rebel scum on the battlefield but before we could finish him off, the rebels arrived with their fighters and we retreated on Lord Ren’s orders.”

Hux pressed his lips together. A pity, but then again at least Ren hadn’t used his soldiers as cannon fodder.

“Dismissed,” he said. The commander saluted and followed her troops out of the hangar.

Hux returned to the bridge and paced back and forth in front of the viewport, from time to time he received reports about rebel sightings but his intelligence officers couldn’t piece together where the rebels had fled.

If only Project Kolmogorow was already active! He could have crushed these resistance gnats in their hideout. Well, at least there was a good chance that Ren was making head-way with the scavenger woman.

He stopped his pacing. Why had nobody informed him about a Force-sensitive rebel? The way Ren had said it suggested that it wasn’t that much of a revelation.

Perhaps he should go down to the interrogation chamber and have a look himself. He hesitated, no, there would be no point. What was he supposed to do? Lurk behind Ren as he tortured the woman to reveal her secrets?

He was of more use where he was now.


	28. Prince and Princess

Kylo’s mouth felt dry as he stood in front of the interrogation chamber. He clenched his hands into fists, from what he had felt from her she was not trained in the Force. Her Force signature shone brightly but she couldn’t use her gifts - not yet.

He could offer her to teach her. If the intelligence reports were true she had been nothing but a simple scavenger who had to work hard to get enough food. How could she possible reject his offer to become powerful enough not to bow to anyone anymore - well, at least anyone save Snoke.

Come to think of it… why should they bow to Snoke? If they worked together they could certainly overthrow the old tyrant! They could rule together, yes… and then he would promote Hux to become his Grand Marshal so that he could finally get rid of Pryde. Hux would like that.

He unclenched his fist. Hux… how would he react to it all? He pushed the thought aside. There was no point in musing about this now. First things first.

He punched his codes in and the door slid open. The woman was bound to the same interrogation rack like the resistance pilot, she glared at him, there was anger palpable in the air. It should be easy to seduce her to the Dark Side.

“Where are my friends?” she spat.

“Your friends? You’ll be relieved to hear that I have no idea.”

He could sense her relief at the same time the sour taste of fear started to tinge her emotions. So only her concern for her comrades had kept her defiant?

“I’m not really interested in them. What I want to know is where that coward Skywalker is hiding. I know that the droid has shown you the map, give it to me.”

“I’m not giving anything to a creature in a mask!”

He reached up and unlocked his helmet. If he wanted her to come to him, he needed to show her a certain level of trust. He pulled the helmet off and put it on a small table usually reserved for interrogation tools.

“I’m not a creature, I’m a human - just like you.” He noticed with satisfaction that her eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth and back again, he had taken her by surprise.

“You may not be a creature but you’re still serving the Order. You are evil!”

“Terms like good and evil are reserved for idealists and children. Fairy tales for grown-ups, nothing more.” He leaned in, scanning her face. She was indeed beautiful like Padmé, and there was so much determination and fire behind her eyes that he couldn’t help but smile a little. “You should know better than to believe in fairy tales. You slaved away in a hell hole, struggling to survive. Did other people care about you? No, they did not. They stole your rations whenever they could, cheated you out of water... “

She gulped but didn’t say anything.

“I know that you are Force-sensitive. You are a goddess among insects, you should not concern yourself with them. We are meant to rule them for we are their betters.”

She frowned. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

His eyes went wide. “What?”

“I can sense your inner conflict,” she said in a firm voice. “You are not the only one able to read feelings.”

“Be quiet!” hissed Kylo. How dare she? She was barely trained and she dared to lecture him?

“You are still drawn to the light, aren’t you?”

“Enough! You will now give me the map to Skywalker!”

“Never!”

He lifted his hand and focussed on her mind, just as he had done with the pilot. She gritted her teeth, struggling in vain against his intrusion. He saw her talking to the Stormtrooper and to- Han Solo! His concentration failed him for a short moment but it was enough for her to push back. Suddenly she was in his mind, seeing him kneel before Snoke, staring at Vader’s mask, him standing in front of Hux’s quarters-

No! This was his! His alone! He pushed her out, taking a step back. He could barely control his ragged breathing as he stared at her. He was panting too but there was a determination on her face that surprised him. How could she resist him? How could she have learned so fast to overcome his mental defenses?

He had been weak! When he saw his fath- Han Solo he had lost his grip on her!

“You don’t have to bow to Snoke,” she said with a pleading look on her face. “Help me escape and-”

“No! No this isn’t supposed to happen! You are supposed to follow me to the Dark Side! I have seen it!”

She frowned and scoffed. “Bantha shit. Why should I follow you? You tortured my friends, you kidnapped me-”

Kylo stared at her in horror. This wasn’t at all what he thought would happen! Quick, he had to think of a comeback… but nothing came to mind.

“You will join me!” he growled, grabbed the helmet and literally fled the room.

He thrashed a console right outside the room, screaming in anger. This wasn’t like it was supposed to be! Snoke had shown him that she would fall to the Dark Side! She had bested him! _Him_! He was supposed to be special- _‘You think the galaxy owes you some kind of justice simply because you’re so special. I know you and your ilk. You are dangerous because you don’t think that others are only there to cater to your every woe. And if not… you lash out like a spoiled child!’_

He howled in anger, keeping on slashing the already destroyed console with his lightsaber. Hux had been right! Why was he always right?

He put the lightsaber away and marched down the hallway to the lift. He needed to get in the gym or he would wreck at least three other consoles.

Down in the gym he didn’t even bother to change his clothes. He stormed into the room and started to bench-press about five times before he threw the barbell into the next wall. He grabbed a dumbbell and threw it on the floor, then he used the force to bend the weight laying next to the bench.

A few minutes later he had calmed down. He stared at the mess he had made. Kriff! Kriff! Why couldn’t he pull himself together? He needed to see Hux, he needed him to make him- he sat down on the floor, pulling his helmet from his head and throwing it away.

He really was pathetic. No wonder that Hux considered him a mistake - all he was good for was being a blunt weapon for people a lot smarter than him. _‘Not the sharpest vibroknife in the weapon racket’._ _‘Why are you getting so angry?’_

He didn’t know - by the stars, he didn’t know why he lost his temper like a bantha on glitterstim. No wonder that nobody respected him, they only feared his tantrums. He would never command respect like Hux.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He hammered his fist on the floor until it hurt. He was so frustrated that he could feel tears sting in his eyes.

He sniffled. No, no, he couldn’t stop. He was Vader’s heir - what else was there? After what he and the Knights of Ren had done at Luke’s academy he could never go back. And he didn’t want to anyway!

They had all been afraid of him, told him off when he tried his best! Nothing was ever good enough! That’s why his father had left for all these missions in space, that’s why his mother had sent him away!

Only Hux had looked straight at him! Only Hux had bothered to really talk to him, not using some empty platitudes about morality and the Force. He checked his chronometer - 20:13. He checked Hux’s calendar and saw that he had no entries. He was probably working in his quarters.

He briefly thought about calling him but then he decided against it. What was he supposed to tell him anyway? That he felt lost? That he needed him to make him feel good again? No, he just needed to go to him and grab him and get him to give him what he needed.


	29. Taking it up a Notch

Hux pressed his lips together when he received reports of Ren not only destroying a console, but also being sighted in the gym wrecking the equipment. What in the galaxy had happened in that interrogation room? It had been weeks since Ren had lost his temper like that.

He leaned back in his chair and called him on his holo, but Ren didn’t answer. Perhaps he was having an audience with Snoke? Hux exhaled. One could only hope that the interrogation had been fruitful considering the repair costs.

His doorbell started to ring in quick cadences. Well, it seemed he wasn’t talking to Snoke. Hux said “enter” and the door slid open.

Ren stormed into the room, already taking his helmet off. He threw it on the couch and crossed the room to get to Hux. The look on his face seemed so desperate that Hux wanted to ask what had happened, but before he could say anything, Ren grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him up for a kiss.

He broke the kiss and started to frantically pull his robes off, and in a matter of moments he was naked. He bolted into the bedroom, leaving a bewildered Hux behind.

He found Ren bent over the drawer with toys. He rummaged through it taking out different dildos and plugs only to throw them back in.

“Ren?”

He turned to Hux, a pleading look on his face. “I need more. It needs to be more intense - _please_!” He rushed over to Hux and literally pressed him against the wall, cupping his package. “I need to feel it, really feel it! Hit me if you must, hurt me, I don’t care. We just have to take it up a notch.”

Hux was alarmed. “Ren, what happened?”

“I can’t talk right now! I _need_ to calm down! I need _more_!”

Hux pressed his lips together. He could see a meaty hand holding a belt. “I can’t, Ren. I’m not comfortable with it, it crosses the line.”

Ren pushed himself away from the wall. “Give me what I need - please! It drives me c-”

In this moment Hux stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug. All the tension that was keeping Ren upright seemed to tickle away as he melted into the hug, burying his face into Hux’s shoulder.

He had no idea why he had done that… it just felt like the only thing that made sense. After a few moments he let go and got his black robe from the dresser. He gave it to Ren, who put it on.

“Cup of tea?” asked Hux.

“Yes, please,” said Ren in a soft voice.

They went into the kitchenette, Hux preparing the tea while Ren was leaning against the wall. “You must think that I’m some unstable moron,” began Ren. He crossed his arms. “I wasn’t always like that. The Force… it makes one feel so much more.”

“In what way?” asked Hux as he dunked the tea egg in the hot water.

“Everything is connected in the Force, and when I reach out to it, everything feels so intense. Remember when you were a child and you saw a Lifeday tree for the first time or when you got your favourite food? It makes you so happy that you forget everything around you. You only laugh and it feels like this is the best day in your entire life.”

Hux frowned, he couldn't remember that feeling Ren was talking about. But then again he had never celebrated Lifeday nor had he a favourite food - but now that he thought about it, he liked soups. They were easier to swallow than regular food when his father had forced him to eat another helping to ‘beef him up’.

“What happened in the first place?” Hux gave Ren his tea and took his own cup. They went over to the couch.

Ren sat down with a huff. “I thought I could coax the location of Skywalker out of the scavenger. I failed. She- she bested me, used the Force to invade my mind and I-” He exhaled. “I got angry and wrecked the gym.”

So Ren - the self-announced heir to Darth Vader - has lost some kind of Force-duel to a dirty scavenger girl? That’s why he was so desperate? “So she won, go back tomorrow and do something about it.”

Ren gaped at him. “Just like that?”

“Listen, there is a reason why I asked about the BB droid. Even the most simple plans can fail, then you have to have a back-up plan. People fail, they make mistakes. Just the other day Lieutenant Mitaka put a wrong meeting room into my calendar. I showed up at the wrong room, it was annoying and humiliating. But what was I supposed to do? There was nothing but to pull through.”

“What did you do to this Mitaka?”

“I ordered him to double-check all my meetings for the next six months. I guess he’s still at it.”

Ren took a gulp of his tea and grimaced. “Don’t you have any sweetener?”

“A good tea doesn’t need sweeteners.”

“I’m a bit surprised that you didn’t do more to Mitaka.” Ren took another sip, then he put the mug down.

“What’s the point? It’s done. All I can do is try to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I doubt he will make that mistake again. Besides, it’s against regulation to punish subordinates excessively.”

Ren scoffed. “Tell that to Snoke.”

Hux pulled the corners of his mouth down. “Snoke is beyond regulations.” He shouldn’t talk like that, at least not to Snoke’s apprentice. But it was true, wasn’t it? The First Order was meant to bring order to the Galaxy, unite all planets under a single rule. For that there had to be procedures - a clear cut way how to behave and what to do. And Snoke- he didn’t follow procedures.

“I guess you’re right. What else is there? I need to finish what I started,” said Ren.


	30. Vanishing Act

Kylo returned to the prisoner the next day. He felt calmer now, it irked him that he had fled the day before, like he was a bashful padawan. He just had to keep calm and focus on the task at hand - Skywalker.

When he entered he froze on the spot - the interrogation rack was empty. He pulled out his holo and called the head jailer. The Stormtrooper saluted him. “Lord Ren, how may I serve you?”

“The scavenger from interrogation room 5 - where is she?”

The man typed something on his pad. “According to my logs she is in interrogation room 5. I have no entries of her being transferred.”

“The prisoner has escaped! I want the ship scoured! And check the records for any unauthorized access!”

“Yes, my lord.”

How in the galaxy has she been able to get out of here? Kriff! He had been negligent - underestimating her Force powers. But he didn’t think that she could have escaped from the _Finalizer_ , after the Resistance pilot, they had stepped up the security - Hux had told him so.

Suddenly he felt a tug in his mind, almost as if he could see something from the corner of his eye but when he turned his head he didn’t see anything. It felt almost like what he had sensed from the Stormtrooper on Jakku.

He went to the interrogation rack, touched it and tried to concentrate on the woman who had been there only hours ago. Again something was tugging at his mind, he opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure running past him. Surprised he drew his lightsaber and jerked his head around - he was alone in the room.

He had little doubt that it was the scavenger. But how was this possible? Usually he could sense others, but see them without them being there? He clipped his lightsaber back on his belt. Either way he had to find her.

Hours later he was sitting cross-legged in his room, meditating on the Force. But he couldn’t sense her anymore. He exhaled and opened his eyes. Damn it! There was a ship-wide alarm and yet they hadn’t found her. There was little doubt in Kylo’s mind that she had gotten away. He had no idea how she had pulled it off, but her skills were undeniable.

He heard the buzzer and could sense Hux’s Force signature. He got up and opened the door, Hux was there wearing his cap and had his greatcoat thrown over his shoulders.

He stepped in and started to peel off the gloves from his hands. “Well, the search is ongoing, but I think we both know that she’s gone.” He arched an eyebrow. “Good thing that we secured the droid, isn’t it?”

Kylo glared at him. “I didn’t think that the droid was important - no need to rub salt in my wounds.”

Hux sighed. “From time to time you should listen to me.”

“I listen to you! All the damn time! I just- she is untrained in the Force. She is a formidable opponent… and if she gets to Skywalker…”

“A single man or a single woman can’t win a war. But I guess it’s about symbolism,” admitted Hux.

Kylo crossed his arms. “Anything is possible with the Force. Skywalker has toppled an Empire before and he could do it again. I hate the old man with burning passion - I want to squeeze the life out of him so that the last thing he sees is my face,” he hissed.

Hux scanned the room, obviously looking for a place to sit. The lack of possibilities left him no choice other than sit down on the single cushion on the floor. “What is it with you and Skywalker?”

“I was his student,” said Kylo quietly. “Before Snoke started to train me. “

“You were a Jedi?”

Kylo winced at these words. “No, of course not. I- my parents wanted me to become a Jedi. That’s why they sent me to him. But he felt the darkness in me and tried to kill me. Damn hypocrite. Going all day long about the Light Side, but he was a vain, overly dramatic and annoying old coot. The only thing he ever achieved was making Vader weak.” Kylo went to the half-melted mask and looked at it. “It was Vader who defeated Palpatine, not Skywalker.”

“And he really tried to kill you?”

Kylo grimaced. “I woke up and he was standing over me, his lightsaber ignited. I would say that’s a pretty clear message.”

“How did you get away?”

Kylo smirked. “There was a reason why he was afraid of me. I let the roof crumble over his head, burying him.” His smile faded. “The Knights of Ren came to get me. All the other students were killed that night.”

Hux frowned. “Is it regret that I hear?”

Kylo turned on his heel. “It wasn’t my idea to slaughter small children and teenagers just to make a point.” He wiped over his face. “I know- I know. These things happen. It doesn’t mean that I have to condone it.”

Hux didn’t say anything, Kylo turned again towards the mask.

“Perhaps Vader didn’t like it either,” he said in a quiet voice. “Perhaps I don’t have to like it.” He remembered the blood dripping from the Knight’s weapons, the sick feeling in his stomach as he heard screaming and shrieking from one of the huts until it stopped.

Silence stretched out.

“What will you tell the Supreme Leader about the scavenger?” asked Hux slowly.

“The truth, what else is there?”

Hux got up and stepped next to Kylo. “He won’t be pleased.”

“Of course not.” He could feel a shiver of fear run down his spine.

It took Kylo about four days to heal from Snoke’s displeasure. While laying in the medbay with bandaged arms he attempted to meditate. One day he felt again the familiar tugging in his mind and, to his surprise, he saw a blurry figure standing in front of him.

He could even hear some kind of mumbling, or rather a whisper.

He narrowed his eyes. “Is that you scavenger?”

“...ey.”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“My name is Rey,” the figure said in a very soft voice.

“I can see you, can you see me?” he blurted out.

“Yes, but barely.” As she was speaking the blur started to move, stepping closer to him. “How can you see me?”

Before he could answer the figure was gone. He sat up in his bed and started at the spot where she had been standing. Perhaps he should have told Snoke that he could feel, even see her. But the way Snoke had screamed and yelled at him, hurling insults while forcing him to cut himself with this lightsaber… he didn’t need to know. At least not yet.


	31. Standing Order

Hux knew he shouldn’t visit Ren so often - there was no real reason to visit his co-commander in the medbay. But he caught himself making up excuses to go to him; one time it was some report he wanted to show him, another time it was an update on their search for the scavenger and Skywalker.

He held the parcel in his right hand as he entered on the third day. Truth to be told he missed Ren’s nightly visits, he caught himself laying in his bed and imagining Ren behind him, breathing in his neck, giving him one of his soft kisses.

Ren’s head perked up and he smiled when he saw Hux, he involuntarily smiled back. Then he rearranged his face into a neutral expression and threw the parcel carelessly on the bed.

“What is it?” asked Ren with his eyes wide. He started to unwrap it, ripping the brown flimsi away.

“It’s just something that was laying around in my office. I guess it was a gift from some planetary official visiting. I thought you might want it since you’re indisposed at the moment,” he lied. He had ordered it two days ago, after he had visited Ren the first time.

Seeing him with his broken bones and the burns on his arms made him feel unwell. He wanted to touch him, tell him that- he didn’t know what to tell him. But something that would make the sad look in his eyes go away.

Ren crumbled the flimsi in his hand and threw it carelessly away, lifting the book up that had been in the parcel. It was an old leather-bound flimsi book, which had been rather expensive - not that it mattered.

“‘The Best Fairy Tales in the Galaxy’,” read Ren. He beamed at Hux, the smile pierced Hux’s heart. Damn him and his openness, didn’t he know that he wasn’t supposed to look like that?

Hux made an attempt to smirk, it felt off. “Thought you could use it.”

“Thank you, I didn’t know that there were still actual books around.” Ren opened the book and read the table of contents.

“It’s nothing special - I receive books from time to time.” Hux said quickly and gulped. It felt nice, seeing Ren like this. He couldn’t remember that he had ever given anyone a present - only bribes.

“I hope I can get out of here tomorrow,” said Ren and put the book down. “It’s driving me crazy that I can’t train.”

“Good to hear, tomorrow is the monthly budget meeting. I’m sure you’re looking forward to it,” said Hux with a thin smile. Hopefully he would visit him again tomorrow.

“Ugh, why must you torture me so?”

Hux gave him a smirk. “That part comes later.”

Ren’s smile faded away and his eyes darkened with lust. He licked his lips and grinned wolfishly. “For that I would even sit through three budget meetings.”

Hux’s heartbeat accelerated. “Well, see you tomorrow, Lord Ren.”

“General.”

Hux was impatient the next day, he caught himself checking his chronometer far more often than usual. Even the meetings he found interesting seemed to drag on and he ordered the bogweed noodles Ren seemed to like best as ‘leftovers’.

He got a new towel for Ren from his cupboard and put it in the refresher, then he sat down at his desk and tried to focus on his usual work. It barely worked. When it was finally 23:00 he went in the refresher and checked his appearance in the mirror.

He went back to his desk, sat down only to get up again to get a mug of tea. He checked the chronometer again. 23:09.

A few reports later it was 23:33. He got restless and went to the holotable in the middle of the room to go through the newest plans for Starkiller. 23:41.

There were five new messages at 23:53. Seven new messages at 00:04. He stared at the door. Ren should be here any moment.

The minutes tickled by, Hux started to feel antsy. What was keeping him? Had Snoke called him for an audience? When the chronometer showed 00:22, he tried to call him. He didn’t answer.

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He grabbed his coat and left his quarters. He had checked - they had released him this afternoon from med bay. Perhaps he wasn’t feeling well?

Minutes later he was approaching Ren’s quarters when the doors suddenly slid open and Ren skidded in the hallway - he was only wearing his pants. He looked frantically around as if he was looking for someone.

“Ren?” asked Hux, slowing his step.

Ren blinked and only now he seemed to see Hux. “Uh, evening Hux.”

“Are you alright?”

Ren’s eyes darted to Hux and back into the empty hallway. “Let’s go inside.”

They entered and Ren started to pace back and forth. “I saw her just now.” He seemed excited.

Hux gaped at him. “What? Who?”

“The scavenger - Rey. We- we have this connection through the Force and just now I could see her just as clearly as I’m seeing you.”

Hux could feel his stomach drop. “Rey?”

Ren nodded. “Snoke told me that she could be my- that she would come to me. But he didn’t tell me that there would be this mental connection. Or perhaps he didn’t know.” He chewed on his lips. “Our bond is getting stronger the more I meditate on it, at first I could barely hear or see her and now we can have entire conversations.”

“H-how is that possible?” stammered Hux, his head was spinning. Ren had spoken to her? Why did they have a connection? And why hadn’t he told him? He had been talking to her instead of coming to him? It- it made sense of course. Ren had gotten tired of him, just like he had predicted. And despite knowing it, despite seeing it coming it hurt so much that it made him sick in the stomach.

Ren seemed euphoric. “I’m not sure, but Snoke said that she would do for me what Padmé Amidala had done for Vader.”

Hux knew he shouldn’t ask, but he couldn’t help himself. “What’s that exactly?” His heart was hammering in his chest, he could already feel his throat lacing up. He already knew the answer.

“Uh,” Ren suddenly seemed bashful. “He said that she would ignite my passion, making my connection to the Dark Side stronger. He- he even said she would join me, abandon the Light.”

Hux blinked. He was indeed pathetic, weak. The least he could do was retreat while he had some dignity left. “Ah, I see.” Was it only his imagination or was his voice throaty?

Ren started to pick his fingers. “I wanted to tell you, but it never seemed to be the right time. I- I guess I wasn’t sure-”

“You don’t owe me an explanation,” said Hux in a toneless voice. He couldn’t stand to hear the words, the explanation. The fact that Ren was nice about it made it worse. He had known it from the start that it would end, but why did it still hurt so much? It wasn’t supposed to hurt so much that this- this stupid oaf-

“What are you doing here- oh,” Ren checked his chronometer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise that it was already so late.”

Hux straightened his back. “No problem, I have a lot of work to do. I don’t have time for this nonsense anyway.”

Ren frowned then his eyes went wide. Something like realisation flashed over his face. “Look, I’m sorry that I dumped this on you like I did. I was just surprised to actually see her here. I- I like you… a lot.” He grabbed Hux’s hand and kissed it, then he put it against his cheek. “I’m a moron, okay? I don’t think before I talk.”

Hux wanted to pull his hand back, tell him that he didn’t care about him but the words refused to leave his lips and his hand refused to obey. A traitorous small voice in his head whispered ‘what if he really means it? What if he really likes you?’

“Let’s go to your place,” said Ren.

Hux gulped. He never could say no to him. Pathetic.


	32. A Beating Heart

Kylo snuggled up to Hux like he always did. Usually Hux relaxed when he kissed him on his neck, sometimes he even scooted closer. Not this time. Hux remained calm and tense. He reached out with the Force and could feel his anxiety. It reminded him of the emotions he sensed when Hux asked him about Rey.

He closed his eyes and cursed inwardly. Why in the galaxy hadn’t he told Hux in a quiet moment? Hux seemed to be quite possessive, which was a bit odd given the fact that he didn’t seem to like him that much. Or why else would he have remained quiet after Kylo had admitted that he liked him? And yet… the way he had looked at him back in his room. What could it mean?

Hux liked to be in control and this was something he couldn't control, because he wasn’t Force-sensitive. Yes that must be it. It made sense, it was about control. That’s the reason why he only offered leftovers to him like he was a dog. It was a way of keeping the upper hand.

Kylo gulped, it hurt to think of it that way. But was he wrong? He felt like he was missing something but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“You’re very quiet,” said Hux in a soft voice. “You’re only this quiet when you ponder about something.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? When I said that I liked you.” He caressed Hux’s upper arm with his hand. “I thought that you would scoff at me or at least- I don’t know.”

“Because it hurt.” He said it so quietly that Kylo almost didn’t hear it.

Kylo propped up on his elbow and leaned over Hux. He brushed a strand of hair away so that he could see his face. “Hurt? Why did it hurt you?”

“I was perfectly fine until you showed up. Until you started to kiss me like- like you meant it. Until you looked at me the way you did. Until you touched me like you-” he broke off. “It hurts to think that perhaps, maybe you really like me.”

“Hey,” said Kylo and kissed him softly on his cheek. “I really like you.”

Hux turned around to face him. “I know that you will leave me.” He scoffed. “And why shouldn’t you? I’m but a pasty, skinny overachiever who struggles to get on top so that I don’t have to be scared anymore.” He blinked. “You are so strong, resilient and beautiful. And you are a powerful Force-user. You were right, you are special and I am not. And now there is another gifted Force-user, a smart, resourceful woman… what am I supposed to say?” He sniffled and seeing the stoic, cold General like this shocked Kylo to his core.

“Why- why didn’t you say anything before? I thought you only tolerated me.”

“I thought it would go away. I thought you would soon tire of me and I- I thought if I said it often enough it would become the truth. So that it wouldn’t break my heart when you left.”

Kylo’s throat was dry, he gulped. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“But you will, won’t you? To pursue this Rey, to become a Darth,” said Hux.

Kylo realised that even with all his inner conflicts, all his uncertainty there was one thing he knew: He missed Hux when he was not with him, he longed to be with him… “I won’t.”

Hux reached up and cupped Ren’s cheek, he leaned into the warm hand. “Ren-”

“I love you, Armitage. I have been in love since I saw you the first time. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“I am?” he asked with a frown.

He bent down and kissed Hux.

A couple of days later Kylo stared at Vader’s mask, trying to make up his mind if he should attempt to speak to him once more or if he should try to reach out to Rey.

But he felt uneasy when talking to her, they way she talked to him made his skin feel tight. No, he had no need for her and her power. He had Hux. His passion, his love.

He caught himself musing on how it would be if Snoke was gone - he would reign supreme and with a cunning Grand Marshal like Hux at his side nobody could withstand him.

But- what would he do exactly? Keep looking for Skywalker? Eradicate the Resistance? His parents, her friends… Chewbacca? Damn it! Why couldn’t he make up his mind?

Just in this moment he felt a tugging at his mind. Moments later Rey appeared in front of him, she was holding a battlestaff and was sweating.

“You!” she spat. “Can’t you leave me alone?”

“I didn’t reach out for you,” he replied.

“I don’t believe you.”

He shrugged. “That’s your prerogative. Are you training?”

“Of course, and just so you know - I found Master Skywalker and he is training me and Finn!” she gave him a triumphant smile.

Finn? He had no idea who she was talking about. He gritted his teeth. “Just take care that he doesn’t try to kill you like he did with me!”

“That’s not what happened and you know it.” She continued her training with the staff.

“Bantha shit! When I woke up he stood over me with his lightsaber in his hand - because he was scared of me. He wanted to kill me in my sleep.”

“Ah, and why would he do that?” She stopped her exercises and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“Because he was scared-”

“Yes, yes - but why was he supposed to be so scared that he would try to murder one of his pupils?”

“He- he could feel the darkness growing in me, he was afraid that I would become the next Vader.” He didn’t like the direction the conversation was heading.

“Did he tell you that?”

“Yes, well, not directly, but I knew. From the way they looked at me when I was getting angry.” _‘Stop it, Ben. You’re frightening me.’_ The eyes of his mother looking worried at him… he pushed the thoughts away.

“Listen, I don’t know what happened back then. I wasn’t there. But the way I see it… Master Luke is a bit of an overly dramatic man who sometimes is a bit impatient and incredibly pig-headed. But I don’t think that he would just kill one of his students. I mean, he still believed in his father and he risked it all because he knew that there was still good in Darth kriffing Vader.”

“No, no that’s not what happened!” Kylo yelled. “He wanted to kill me! I know it! I felt it and Snoke-” he froze. And Snoke had told him so, had whispered in his ear.

“Ben…” she said and the name made him snap out of his stupor.

He jumped on his feet and drew his lightsaber, he slashed at her but her image was already gone. He stood in the middle of the room panting in anger.

Damn her and her poisonous words!

He howled in anger and threw his lightsaber in a corner.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why was his path becoming less clear day by day? He ran his hand through his hair and his sight fell on the book laying on the low table in front of him. ‘The Galaxy’s Best Fairy Tales’.

Was all what he believed in a fairy tale? He calmed down a bit. Hux proved clarity where he could see none. He just needed to talk to Hux.


	33. Silver Tongue

Allegiant General Pryde turned his attention to Hux. “Any updates on Starkiller?”

“Of course, Allegiant General - we are making good progress and the power-cells-”

“I’m not interested in details, General Hux. Will it be ready on time?”

Hux had to pull himself together not to roll his eyes. “Of course, as stated in my report.” And the report before that.

Pryde pointed his riding crop towards Hux and nodded. “Good.”

At times like these Hux felt the urge to rip that stupid crop out of his hands and smack it across Pryde’s face. Waste of time. Arrogant prick. He could feel the scabbard of his hidden blade against his forearm. One of these days he would take care of him - one way or another.

“Meeting adjourned,” said Pryde and strutted out of the meeting room.

General Io leaned over to him. “Care for a drink after all that drag?”

He gave her a thin smile. “I’m afraid I’m on a tight schedule.”

“One of these days I’ll make you have a drink with me.”

Hux rose from his seat and left.

He threw his greatcoat over his shoulders and made his way to his shuttle to return to the _Finalizer_. Suddenly a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, the memory of a meaty hand on his back made him flinch. He slapped the hand away and turned on his heel to see who had dared to touch him.

A heavily armoured group stood behind him - the Knights of Ren. Hux noted with a frown that their boots were muddy, they had left a trail of dirt on their way to harass him.

He crooked his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“The Supreme Leader wants to see you,” said the tallest of them.

“Have holocalls gone out of fashion?” Why in the galaxy did Snoke want to talk to him? And why didn’t he simply call him like always?

“Come with us.”

“Alright.” He followed them and was a bit surprised when they led him past several meeting rooms with adequate holocom stations deeper into the _Supremacy_. He quickly went over the past few days, had something happened that would warrant… whatever this is?

Nothing came to mind, he had been absorbed with rather unspectacular tasks. Whatever was happening, it was important to stay calm and collected. His wit had saved his neck a couple of times.

He tugged at his leather gloves. Whatever was going on, he would take no risks and keep a cool head. Maybe this was another attempt by Pryde to discredit him?

They passed by hallways with golden First Order emblems and Hux realised that they were bringing him to Snoke. Who else could reside here?

He straightened his back. This might be an opportunity. All he had to do was play his cards right.

Finally they reached the throne room and Hux made an effort to be impassive when he entered. Snoke sat on a throne in the middle of the room, there were black and golden flags hanging from the walls. In the back was a panorama window, he could see the First Order fleet gathering around the _Supremacy_.

Hux bowed. He saw from the corner of his eyes that the Knights formed a semi-circle around the throne.

“General Hux, it’s good to see you in person,” said Snoke with a grin. His voice sounded surprisingly brittle. His lean body was wrapped in golden robes, his neck looked too long for his misshapen head.

“It’s an honour to be here, Supreme Leader,” Hux said without missing a beat.

“So polite, so diligent,” whispered Snoke. “But don’t think for one moment that I don’t know what you’re really plotting.”

“Plotting?” asked Hux with genuine surprise. “I don’t understand.”

His reaction gave Snoke pause. His grin faded from his lips. He looked over Hux from head to toe. “You were seen with my apprentice… he was leaving your quarters late at night. And lately he has grown impertinent. He is a blunt weapon, now where could have he gotten the idea to question my authority?”

“Supreme Leader, I assure you that I did nothing to instigate Lord Ren.” It wasn’t exactly a surprise that Internal Security had caught wind of their nightly visits, perhaps he should try to cushion the suspicion? The best lie was always a half-truth spiced up with apparent honesty. But here he didn’t even have to lie. “It’s true that we are on good terms, but neither of us has any intention to undermine your authority. I’m aware that my words alone aren’t enough but it’s all I have.”

He couldn’t read minds but what he had learned from Ren was that Force-users weren’t good with hiding their facial expressions - perhaps it was because they relied on other senses more? Snoke narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together, he was surprised just like back then when Pryde tried to get to him with Project Starkiller. And he had the same expression of uncertainty.

He had to be careful. “Supreme Leader, may I speak freely?”

Snoke smacked his lips. “If you must.”

“I don’t presume to know why you thought that I was plotting against you, but this is the second time I’m accused of something I didn’t do. I’m certain rivalries are beneath you but I feel that I must speak out: Allegiant General Pryde hates me for reasons that lie in the past and I feel that he is behind this as well.” Even when it hadn’t been Pryde who had tipped Snoke off, it was an excellent opportunity to discredit him. “I freely admit that the hatred is mutual. This is our problem and we should deal with it amongst ourselves. But I feel that Allegiant General Pryde oversteps when he wastes your time with petty power fights. Frankly, it’s unprofessional.”

Snoke pulled the corners of his mouth down. “You dare to talk about your superior like this?”

Hux lifted his chin. Now wasn’t the time to falter. “I do because I care about the Order. Not only do I see the Starkiller Project through, I’m also working on a hyperspace tracker because we need the crush the Resistance.” He bowed his head and delivered the final blow. “Perhaps we can even find Skywalker with the hyperspace tracker once it’s functional.” There was no way Snoke wouldn’t take that bait.

Snoke’s frown changed into a wide grin, it split his face like a wound. “Oh, General Hux, now I see why Pryde is afraid of you. You are a dangerous man with a silver tongue. But you’re right - I don’t sense deceit from you. And it’s true that Pryde is taking shots at you, even if he didn’t know about this one. But clearly you’re too valuable to be wasted for his vanity, if only for your ruthless efficiency.”

Hux bowed again.

“Dismissed, General.”

In his shuttle on the way to the _Finalizer_ , Hux allowed himself to grab his knees and exhale. His hands shook a little from excitement. He inhaled and leaned back in the co-pilot chair.

“Tough meeting, sir?” asked the pilot cautiously.

“Quite,” he curtly replied.

Hux looked down on his pad and pretended to read a report. Whatever had brought this on, he had to talk to Ren about it. He had to tell him to be more careful. It was odd though, that the Supreme Leader had even bothered to meet with him face to face. He could have just killed him and be done with it. He was concerned, deeply concerned about Ren. Otherwise he hadn’t deigned himself to talk to a simple General like he was, Snoke had shown his hand to a nobody.

Hux couldn’t shake the feeling that it was an important piece of information, he just couldn’t use it yet.


	34. Visor Lifted

Kylo stormed into Hux’s quarters about two hours earlier than usual, he had thought about waiting but then he realised that it would have been for naught - he had only waited until midnight because he thought that Hux would be annoyed and go about him interrupting his work.

After their last conversation that seemed unnecessary..

“You’re early,” said Hux but he smiled.

“Yeah, well - I need to talk to you.”

“Me too, I just had a private audience with Snoke.”

Kylo stared at him. What the-

Hux grimaced. “He thought that we were conspiring against him. He accused me of plotting against him. I told him that it wasn’t true and he said that he sensed that I was telling the truth.”

Kylo blinked. “Why would he even think that?”

“Internal Security has noted that you’re visiting me. He said that you were being impertinent. Apparently he thought I was instigating you. Long story short: I have no idea what is going on between you two but I advise you to be cautious.”

Kylo threw his hands in the air. “But I’m not doing anything!” He racked his brain, why would- oh. “I- after our talk about the method of breaking people by punishing them anyway I kind of avoided a punishment by flattering Snoke. It’s what I thought you would do. He was clearly surprised and told me that I had learned my lesson and was ready for the next steps to become a Dark Lord.”

Hux scoffed. “That’s a bit odd, isn’t it? You were just tired of being his foot mat and that was what he supposedly wanted to teach you? Sounds like an attempt to keep his power play going.”

Kylo stared at Hux. How did he do it? How did he pierce through all this confusion to make sense of everything? Stars, he really was brilliant! He wanted to say something to that end when the doorbell rang.

The tips of Hux’s ears turned pink as he mumbled something and went to the door. Kylo stepped in the Kitchenette so that whoever was standing in front of the door didn’t see him. Moments later Hux returned with a plate in his hands.

Kylo saw that it was some kind of stew. “Didn’t you have dinner already?”

“Uh, I did. This- these are leftovers for you.” He went to the couch and put the food on the table. He sat down on the couch.

Realisation dawned upon Kylo - in the first few nights Hux’s conservator had been empty. After that there were always ‘leftovers’. “You ordered food for me?”

His blushed even more and averted his gaze. “Maybe.”

Kylo joined him on the couch and put his helmet on the low table before them. “The book with the fairy tales… it wasn’t just laying around in your office, was it?”

“Maybe.”

Kylo didn’t ask why he hadn’t just told him. Hux just wasn’t comfortable with openly displayed affection. “Thank you.”

Hux jerked his head up, obviously taken aback. “It’s nothing.”

Kylo smiled and kissed him tenderly. “Not to me.” Stars, how he loved his complicated, complicated man.

Hux looked like he wanted to say something. But he only chewed on his lips. Then he inhaled. “I’m not good with this. I don’t mean to be difficult or odd… it’s just something that doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“It’s alright.” Everything was alright when he was with Hux. He scooted closer to Hux and kissed him. He reached down and cupped Hux’s crotch.

Hux shifted in his seat, spreading his legs to grant him better access. “Didn’t you want to talk to me about something else?”

“Later,” whispered Kylo and kissed him again, opening his uniform jacket with his right hand, nibbling at his now exposed throat, drawing a soft moan from him when squeezed his crotch softly. The jacket was now open, only Hux’s black undershirt was covering his chest. Kylo pushed it upwards and kissed Hux’s sharp collarbone, then he licked his chest and finally his nipples, eliciting another moan from Hux.

Stars, this was like music to his ears. “I love seeing you coming undone,” he whispered in Hux’s ear. “So prim and proper all the time.”

“I’m a- ahh, a professional,” pressed Hux out.

Kylo reached out with the Force, biting his lips as he watched the handsome ginger before him with his soft, delicious lips… parted in excitement. He had to refocus and finally found what he was looking for - a small gland. It became hard to locate it, kissing and caressing Hux was simply too distracting.

He pulled himself together and ceased his ministrations, drawing a sound of protest from Hux as he let go of him.

Kylo lifted his hand up in the air and crooked his forefinger, applying the Force on Hux’s sweet spot. Hux was taken completely by surprise, his hips jerked forward, his now completely hard cock straining against his jodhpurs.

He caught his breath and stared wide-eyed at Ren. “What-”

Kylo crooked his finger again, causing Hux to squeeze his eyes shut and arching his back. His hands moved to his throbbing dick, craving release.

“If you’re truly a professional you can restrain from touching yourself,” teased Kylo with a grin. He craved to touch the man before him but seeing wild lust overwhelm him was worth the wait.

Hux’s breath was now ragged, he looked Kylo directly in the eye and slowly lowered his hands, setting his face in a determined pout.

Kylo smirked and ignored his own almost painful erection as he moved his finger again, this time he settled into a slow rhythm that made Hux grab the fabric of the couch lest he wouldn’t give in and jerk off right here and now.

Seeing Hux like this was so hot that Kylo could feel his own dick leaking precum without even touching it. He was panting now, increasing the rhythm and the intensity of the pressure on Hux’s prostate. Hux’s mouth was now hanging open, in vain he was struggling against the overwhelming stimulation.

“Let go, Hux. Let it go and come for me,” wheezed Ren in a hoarse voice.

Seconds later Hux tensed up, jerking his hips up as he came in his jodhpurs without even having touched his cock. The amount of cum in his boxers must have been huge after so much prostate stimulation, the very thought aroused Ren even further. As he recovered from his climax, Hux managed to look satisfied and annoyed at the same time. “Stars, Ren. You really enjoyed this, didn’t you?”

Kylo tilted his head. “Not as much as you judging from the mess you made in your pants.” He spread his legs so that Hux could clearly see his big rock-hard dick straining against his robes.

Hux started to unbuckle Kylo’s belt. “Don’t think that I wouldn’t test your professionalism too.”

Kylo watched the General’s nimble hands free his throbbing erection; Hux didn’t even bother to undress him properly, he leaned down and licked the spilled pre-cum away from the tip of his glans, swirling his tongue over it in a way that made Kylo swear under his breath.

He grabbed Hux’s head as he sucked his dick with his hot and wet mouth.

As he was edging closer to his climax he noticed dimly that Hux had pushed his helmet from the farther end of the table right in front of Kylo.

It was a bit odd to watch the mask staring back at him but stars, it felt just too good for him to care. “Hux… I’m close,” he moaned. Just as he had uttered the sentence his balls tightened up and he came halfway in Hux’s mouth.

Hux pulled up and trained the dick towards the mask, Kylo couldn’t help but shot his thick hot cum in ropey spurs all over it. There was something outrageous and very satisfying about watching one of his most sacred possessions becoming soiled.

Hux wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand. “Not much of a professional yourself, Ren.”

“You are an asshole, Hux,” panted Kylo watching his cum ran down the mask- stars, why was it so hot?

“So are you, Ren.”


	35. The Perfect Assassination

After cleaning up they snuggled in the bed. “You were right earlier… there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Ren said reluctantly, running his hand through Hux’s hair as if he was in deep thought.

“Is it about the scavenger girl?” asked Hux, he couldn’t help sounding bitter.

Ren leaned down and kissed him. “You don’t need to be jealous.”

“Who said I was jealous?” Hux shot back.

“Would you rather not talk about it?” asked Ren softly.

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the caress of Ren’s fingertips as he massaged his scalp. Then he looked up at Ren. “Ignoring it doesn’t make it go away. What do you want to talk about?”

“Rey and I, we connected again through the Force. She told me that Skywalker didn’t want to kill me, that Snoke is manipulating me. I- I know that I already talked about this but it confuses me. How can she confuse me with a few simple words?”

Hux shrugged. “Perhaps it isn’t about her. As always it’s just about you. You are conflicted about your role, you always have been. You said it yourself, you are always what other people expect of you.”

Ren frowned. “Give me some credit, I’m not that fickle.”

Hux sat up. “We are all slaves to our nature and to our triggers. Come on, Ren. We have been over this. For all your posturing you are not cold-hearted. It’s the root of all your problems. Perhaps it’s time to make your peace with it.”

“You’re one to talk,” replied Ren with a huff.

He was right of course, they both had their issues. Hux sighed. “At least I tried to make peace with my demons. But that doesn't make them go away, Ren. It’s not a fairy tale. There is no cure for what ails us.”

Ren chewed on his lower lip. “No cure at all?”

Hux took his hand and kissed it. “I’m afraid this is as happy as we can get. We should enjoy it as long as it lasts.”

“I can’t accept that this is all we’re allowed to have,” said Ren. “We deserve more than waiting for Snoke or Pryde to take us down a notch.”

Of course the golden prince of the Resistance wouldn’t settle for anything but a happy end. Hux discovered that he wasn’t surprised by it. Wasn’t that what he had always thought? That he was surrounded by incompetent morons like Pryde who weren’t able appreciate his genius because he was a threat to his power?

“Pryde and Snoke are the past, we are the future,” said Hux. “They are fossils. We just need to be patient, and soon their power will be at our fingertips. Nobody will ever again hold us down, hurl us against walls, hurt us or tell us who we are supposed to be.”

Ren took his face into his hands and gave him a peck. “We will show them, won’t we?”

Hux smiled. “They will bow to us.”

Ren pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The next few days, Hux felt calmer, stronger, even Pryde’s constant nagging about Starkiller didn’t bother him as it used to. When Pryde was going on about mission details everyone in the War Council was aware of, Hux’s thoughts drifted and he couldn’t help thinking about the promise he and Ren had shared. The old man’s days were numbered, one way or another Pryde would die - preferably through Hux’s hands. So would Snoke, with his old timey power plays.

Only when Pryde stared at him with his most soulless cold stare Hux realised that he was smirking.

“Did I say something to amuse you, General?”

“No, Allegiant General. I’m merely looking forward to the briefing about Starkiller.” His words were smooth but an veteran back-stabber like Pryde would possibly detect that there was more to it.

Hux knew that he was too cocky for his own good but he just was fed up of scraping and bowing to Pryde and he couldn’t help but fantasize about slitting Pryde’s throat for the rest of the meeting.

Starkiller was progressing as planned, from what he gathered even Snoke was satisfied - a near impossible feat by itself. During his days he worked harder than ever before, in the evening he and Ren lived out their raw lust.

For the first time in his life Hux felt like he was actually _living_ instead of just surviving.

“What did Snoke want from you this time?” Hux asked when Ren wolfed down food at the low living room table.

“Just the usual, he tried to play old games.” He shoved a forkful in his mouth. “I did as he asked, I brought him the amulet from the old Sith temple on Dromund Kaas. He was going on about some valuable lesson I was supposed to learn but in the end he just wanted me to say that I’m weak.”

Hux stirred in his tea. “We should be more careful, Kylo. We are getting too sure of ourselves.”

“I know, but it’s just so… tiring.” Ren furrowed his brow, he seemed deep in thought.

“Are you brooding again? I told you that we need to be patient.”

Ren sighed and put the empty plate in the kitchenette, then he leaned against the counter. “I think it’s a mistake to wait. If we give them time to think and act we will be at a disadvantage. I say we should strike before they find a way to keep us down.”

Hux scoffed. “You are too rash. Besides… what's your plan? To strike down Snoke and take the throne for yourself?” He took a sip of tea. “There is a reason why Snoke is still on it after so many decades. He is very powerful.”

Ren crossed his arms. “I think I can take him.”

“Stars! You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” asked Hux wide-eyed. “Are you mad? It’s one thing to think about it, but-”

Ren pushed himself away from the counter. “Of course I’m mad! It’s driving me crazy that they lord over us - we are better than them, in every damn way!”

“They will kill us if we even consider this,” whispered Hux, feeling all the colour draining from his face. “You said it yourself that Snoke can read minds.”

“Only to a certain degree, he pretends that he can, but he has been wrong often enough.”

Hux put his tea mug down and got up, he went over and put his hand on Ren’s arm. “Listen to me, Snoke is a plotter and a secretive old snake. I know that kind, he has more than one ace up his sleeve. You have to forget this! We have to wait for an opportunity.”

Ren looked him in the eye, still pondering. Then his face softened and he put his hand on Hux’s. “If you say so, then I will hold back.”

Hux realised that he couldn’t hold him back when he thought that his moment had come. Ren would act because that was who he was, that was what Hux loved about him. The boldness, his passion. It would be their downfall.

He gulped. He had known from the start that Ren was dangerous for him, that he could be the instrument of his demise, he just never had thought that it wouldn’t be hatred that would lead to his premature death - it would be love.

If it were anybody else he would inform Internal Security to prove his loyalty to the Order, to Snoke. But of course he couldn’t.

Ren had been right about one thing, having tasted freedom, true companionship made everything pale in comparison. He didn’t want to merely survive, he wanted to live. Even if that meant that Ren would doom him with his actions, with his impulses.

“Yes, I know that you will,” he lied.

Then he kissed his murderer.


	36. Capturing the Wolf

Kylo exhaled when he felt the tingling of her presence. In vain he tried to focus on his meditations, finally he gave up and his eyes snapped open. He saw Vader’s mask and behind it she stood, glaring at him.

“Despite everything I have told you, shown you… you still cling to the Dark Side. Why?”

“Because I want to,” he hissed. “Because I want to be free, free of everything.”

She took a step closer to him, then she hesitated. “You once told me that you want the past to die, but it makes us who we are. Even if it was painful.”

“Speak for yourself.” Kylo was annoyed that she kept on trying to convince him to join her. How could he have thought that she was his Padmé? She wanted to tame him, make him docile. Not like Hux. Hux wasn’t afraid of him and enjoyed his feral nature.

Perhaps she would understand if he explained?

“Do you know why I wear my mask?” he asked.

“I assume it’s to emulate Darth Vader.”

He nodded. “I thought that I was supposed to honour his legacy.” He licked his lips. “I felt untethered by everything, nothing holds any meaning to me. But I needed an anchor so I made a mask that I thought was sacred and important. A symbol of my newfound freedom.”

She crooked her eyebrow. “Hiding one’s face doesn’t sound like freedom.”

Rey really was perceptive, he thought with reluctant awe. He got up and stepped to Vader’s mask, looking down on it. “You are right, it’s just another cage. I didn’t realise it but it wasn’t the mask that set me free. It was passion.Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken.”

“Citing the Sith Code, huh? You realise that they weren’t exactly free either, right?”

“Neither the Jedi or the Sith were truly free. Because they followed their dogmas blindly. I don’t intend to make the same mistake.” He turned around and went to his mask that was sitting on the table in the back of the room. “The mask means nothing to me now, he made me realise that I’m the only one who can free myself. No Sith relic can accomplish that.”

“‘He’?” Rey asked, but her voice already started to fade. “Snoke can’t possibly-” Her image vanished.

“He is my love, my life, my passion. And I will give him what he deserves,” said Kylo even though there was nobody to hear him.

Kylo knew that Hux wouldn’t approve but he couldn’t sense Snoke’s presence in the Force like he could. The old man was careless during their so-called training sessions. Snoke would order him to fight against his Royal Guards or the Knights with him watching from the throne. At times he trained him personally, meaning that he used the Force to humiliate him, taunting him.

Today was one of these days. Snoke grinned with his crooked teeth. “I can feel your anger, apprentice. So strike me down if you can.”

This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He would conserve his energy until the very end, when he knelt in front of Snoke like always. With one quick strike he would kill him.

Kylo gathered the Force around him and attacked Snoke with a Force-push, Snoke of course deflected it easily with a mere gesture.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and lunged at Snoke, using the Force to press him firmly against his throne. Snoke was surprised and stopped smirking as he shot Force lightning out of his fingertips. Kylo managed just in time to lift his lightsaber, but the sheer power made him lose balance and he fell on the floor. Snoke got up from his throne and shot lightning at him again.

Excruciating pain seared through his body and he lost his grip on his weapon.

“I’m getting tired of this, apprentice. After all this time you still try to fight me head on? Didn’t your ginger whore teach you to back-stab?”

Kylo’s limbs still twitched from the lighting but he still managed to glare at Snoke. “Don’t call him that,” he pressed out in a coarse voice.

“After everything I did for you… you still disappoint!” sneered Snoke. “Do you want to know why I set up the Force connection between you and that filthy scavenger?”

Kylo’s eyes went wide. Snoke… had arranged that?

“You don’t believe me?” huffed Snoke. “Search your feelings, silly boy. You can sense the truth.”

After all this time he was but Snoke’s puppet? All the times he had thought that he had a great destiny was but a lie? Snoke had tried to force him yet again to become something he was not.

He could feel anger taking hold of him. It was true, he could sense it.

He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, stumbling on his feet. He willed the lightsaber back into his hand.

Snoke had a blasé expression on his face. “I thought that I could make a man out of you, but you threw that gift back in my face by letting the scavenger escape, by wasting your time with a rabid cur, a lowly bastard.”

“I said don’t call him names!” hissed Kylo.

Snoke threw him back on the floor with a flick of his hand. “My my my, you really like him, don’t you?” He laughed, it sounded like a stuttering ion-engine. “Ah, youth… but you are beginning to be more work than you’re worth. Especially with the scavenger around - she is more powerful than you and I suspect that she can be moulded more easily in a useful tool than you.”

Realisation sunk in that this was different from all the other times. Snoke was different - he was serious about Rey!

“But because I’m generous, I’ll give you one more chance, my dear idiotic apprentice. Kill your whore and I will spare you.”

“No!” screamed Kylo. “I’ll-”

Snoke lifted him up in the air and Kylo lit his lightsaber again. “You are useless, you are even too dim-witted to pretend to agree, aren’t you? Carrying your heart on your sleeve like the Rebel scum you should be fighting.”

Kylo summoned every last bit of Force and used it all to break Snoke’s hold over him, he dropped down on, leapt at Snoke and was about to rip his throat out when he was pushed back once again.

“The audacity! You really think you can best me?” Snoke snared and shot lightning at him once again. The pain was so overwhelming that Kylo thought that his teeth would shatter, his bones would break under Snoke’s wrath.

The last thing he saw was Snoke's misshapen face as he laughed.


	37. The Emperor

Hux reluctantly followed the Knights of Ren into Snoke’s throne room. The now familiar golden emblems accompanied them until they stood once again in front of the massive doors to Snoke’s sanctuary.

Why in the galaxy had Snoke called him here again? Was it about Starki- His thoughts derailed when the doors lid opened, a dark figure was laying on the floor, right in front of Snoke’s throne. Hux would know that ridiculous cape, the tatty robes everywhere - it was Ren.

For a moment his professional mask slipped and he almost hurried to his side. Only his decade-old professionalism saved him and so he just stood at the edge of the room.

“Ah, General Hux - how good of you to join us,” croaked Snoke from his throne.

He bowed. “Supreme Leader.”

Snoke smirked. “Apprentice, get up and greet our guest.”

The figure on the floor struggled to get up, Ren was clutching his side. To his surprise Hux noted that he was missing his helmet. Blood was running down his temple, he winced as he finally got up. He shot a pleading look to Hux.

Hux pressed his lips together. It was just as he had feared… Ren had doomed him. No, no, he needed to stay calm, to think of a way out of this.

“I have no idea how you managed to put my apprentice under your spell, General,” said Snoke and grabbed the armrest of his throne with his long crooked fingers. “I’m very displeased - impressed but very, very displeased.”

“Supreme Lead-” an invisible hand reached around his neck and squeezed.

“I know that you were behind it, his insolence and his disloyalty is your fault!” He gestured and Hux was dragged towards the throne.

“Supreme Leader, I don’t-” managed Hux. He reached up to his throat to get off the invisible hands that were strangling him, but it was in vain.

“You may not have plotted against me but you ruined my plans for Ren! You are nothing but a rabid cur, a Force-blind bastard! And you ruined Ren for me! He was a blunt tool but he had his uses!”

Black spots started to dance in front of his eyes when suddenly the grip loosened. Hux fell on his knees right in front of Snoke and coughed, gasping for air.

“Look at him, Apprentice. A pathetic Force-blind bastard! After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me?”

Hux glanced at Ren, he was standing but still holding his left side. “Master, let- let him go and I’ll swear my loyalty once more to you. I will hunt Skywalker down - and- and the whole Resistance.”

Snoke leaned down to Hux. Seeing him up close made him look like he was a badly crafted puppet, eyes uneven, the skin greyish and his long limbs unnaturally thin. “Even now your hold over him is impressive.” He leaned back up. “Kill the bastard and become my servant once again, Lord Ren.”

“No.”

“Still you refuse me?” hissed Snoke. “How dare you?”

Blood was dripping from Ren’s chin on the floor. “Touch him again and I will kill you, Snoke.”

Hux gulped, stupid oaf. Didn’t he know that he wasn’t worth it? There was no way he could talk his way out of this. All he could do was to make sure Ren survived… he was gifted, special after all. Not like him. “Ren, Ren kill me - I’m- I’m just-” Hux pushed himself up and got back on his feet.

Ren looked him straight in the eye. “I love you. You are _my_ General and nobody is allowed to touch you.”

Hux could feel a stab in his heart. Of all the people… of all the people the golden prince, the praised apprentice had fallen for him.

Snoke started to laugh, it was a dry, almost retching sound. “Such arrogance - you think you can take me on, little one?” His laughter ended as abruptly as it began. He gestured and slammed Ren into the wall, then onto the floor, brushing past Hux as if he weren’t even there. “Weak, silly boy! I will grind you into dust and then I’ll cut your arms and legs off so that-” the last sentence was never finished as Hux drew his hidden blade in a blink of an eye and buried the dagger in Snoke's throat. Snoke’s eyes went wide, he grunted before his steel blue eyes rolled back and his body became limp, falling with a loud thud on the floor.

Hux gritted his teeth, pulling his bloodied monomolecular blade out. Dark blood sullied the golden robes. Hux’s heart was hammering as he disbelievingly stared at the Supreme Leader. The _Supreme Leader_! He- He-

Hux turned on his heel to face the Knights of Ren who had drawn their weapons. His heart was beating rapidly, his hands started to shake from the adrenaline.

Just when they were about to advance, they were lifted up in the air, grabbing their throats. Ren rose on his feet, holding both arms up with a pained expression on his face. When he closed his open hands Hux could hear gurgling sounds from the Knights, they fell on the floor, gasping for air that didn’t come. Ren had crushed their larynxes - they were suffocating slowly to death as Ren limped to Hux and pulled him into a kiss.

Hux could taste blood on his lips but he didn’t mind. Finally Ren let go of him and pressed his hand against his injured side.

“Look at the mess you made, Hux,” he panted.

“You will be the death of me,” said Hux with a weary smile as he cleaned his blade on the hem of Snoke's robe before putting the blade back in the scabbard.

“Perhaps, but not today.” Ren walked over to the throne and sat down before he activated the holo. “To all personnel, this is Supreme Leader Ren speaking. Snoke has proved to be unfit of command and I have taken his place.” He ended the call and set his eyes on Hux.

“Do you want me to call a med droid?” asked Hux.

“Yes, please.”

Just as Hux wanted to activate his holo the doors to the audience chamber slid open and Allegiant General Pryde stormed in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Snoke's body.

Hux clasped his hands behind his back. “Allegiant General, how good of you to join us.”

“What in blazes is going on?” screamed Pryde.

“A transition in power,” replied Ren with a smirk.

Pryde’s gaze flickered from Snoke’s body to Ren and back again. Then he straightened his back. “Of course, Supreme Leader.” He clicked his heels and left with stiff steps.

“Most of them are sycophants,” said Hux while tugging at his black leather glove. “They will bow to you.”

Ren got up and embraced Hux, giving him a peck on his lips. “They will bow to us, Grand Marshal.”

Hux smiled and cupped his cheek. “And they lived happily even after?”

“I thought you didn’t believe in fairy tales,” replied Ren with a lopsided grin.

“We all believe in fairy tales, Ren, if we want or not.”

They kissed again.


	38. Epilogue

Kylo stood in front of the panorama window watching over the First Order fleet from his throne room. No, not the First Order fleet… _his_ fleet. Grand Marshal Hux’s fleet. He briefly wondered how the work on his new palace on Coruscant was progressing, before he returned to his throne.

He had the room rebuilt after he had disposed of Snoke. Gone was the gold, instead he had installed a dark-grey throne with white marble, the sharp contrast of white and black continued in the new black-white First Order flags hanging from the walls.

His grip on the Galaxy was firm, although some whispered behind his back that it wasn’t his grip but that of the cunning Grand Marshal. Kylo didn’t care - especially since they were right.

_‘Not the sharpest vibroknife in the weapon racket’._

He didn’t need to be sharp, he had Armitage’s thin blade for that. He had power, conviction and will. The blade would breach his enemies armour and he would drive his sword into the exposed soft flesh under it.

Kylo sat down on the throne and noticed with pleasant anticipation that it was almost time for his daily briefing with the Grand Marshal.

Only minutes later the doors slid open and Armitage entered, wearing his white Grand Marshal uniform, as always his beautiful ginger hair looked absolutely radiant in contrast.

Kylo gulped and could feel his dick perking up.

“Supreme Leader,” said Armitage with a smile and bowed slightly.

“Grand Marshal,” Kylo replied. He loved that game, loved how Armitage was professional to a fault, how he crooked his eyebrow at his lewd suggestions whenever he made them only to succumb to them moments later.

“The peace talks with the Rebels are progressing to our satisfaction,” Armitage said in an even voice. “As expected.”

“I read your report yesterday,” said Kylo, “no need to brief me.”

“Oh?”

Kylo got up, and walked down a few steps until he was right in front of Armitage. He took his hand and kissed it. “There is something I want to show you, Grand Marshal.”

“I’m at your command, Supreme Leader,” said Armitage in a quiet voice.

He grinned at him, they both knew that he wasn’t his to command. He only ever did what he wanted, and as Armitage had pointed out in the last few months, he wanted to help Kylo rule the Galaxy.

He led Armitage into his private chambers hidden away in the back of the throne room. The large, dark green carpet softened their footsteps as they entered the vestibule. He walked into this living room with the dining table and the dark green sofa to a couple of oak shelves with souvenirs.

“The expedition I sent to Voss returned with interesting new objects for my collection,” Kylo said and gestured towards a Jedi holocron that sat left to Darth Vader’s mask on a pedal.

“Another holocron?” asked Armitage and stepped next to Kylo. “I’m afraid that I will never understand your obsession with them.” He gestured towards all the other holocrons in the shelves.

Kylo chuckled and put his hand on Armitage’s back. “Step closer, I’ll tell you about it.”

When he closed in, Kylo stepped behind Armitage and pressed his body against his. There was little doubt in his mind that Armitage could feel Kylo’s already half-stiff dick pressing against his ass. A small gasp escaped the man in front of him.

“All holocrons are cherished by all Force-users. Did you know that Darth Nox forbade destroying Jedi holocrons during the last war? They contain Sith knowledge and Jedi wisdom.” Kylo’s hands travelled around Armitage’s slim waist and started to open his belt. “Of course only Force users can access them due to old Force alchemy.”

“So- so, why are you showing me?” said Armitage in a somewhat strained voice.

“So that you can understand why I collect them.” He slowly zipped Armitage’s pants open. “Imagine all the Jedi and Sith…” he freed his cock from the confines of his boxer and grabbed it, making Armitage moan. “... how they would kill for all this ancient knowledge, how they would preach about valuable lessons, about humility-” he stroked Armitage’s cock, “passion-” he stroked it again, starting to settle in a rhythm he knew Armitage liked. “-wisdom, strength, harmony, power and all the other banthashit.”

“Kriff, I’m close-”

“While I just collect them to spite all these revered masters.”

Armitage’s legs buckled as he climaxed, spilling his seed on the relic before him. Kylo continued to stroke him, squeezing every last drop of his cum on the holocron.

Kylo kissed his neck and gave his cock a last jerk. “You are beautiful like this, you know that?”

Armitage laughed, still catching his breath. “You are horrible, just yesterday you said that I looked beautiful when in full dress uniform.”

He kissed him again.

“Perhaps you’re always beautiful,” he said.

Armitage scoffed. “You’re always so corny when you are aroused.” He leaned in and kissed him. “I like it.”

“I know.”

Armitage started to undress Kylo. First he unclipped his white cape, his black cowl and worked slowly and methodically until Kyo was naked.

He stripped Armitage too, peppering his shoulders, his neck and of course his sharp cheekbones with kisses.

“Do you cum on all the relics?” asked Hux with a chuckle.

Kylo traced Armitage’s flat stomach with his fingertips, almost brushing his dick again. “Not all of them.”

Hux smirked. “So you still have a shred of self-restraint?” His tone was playful, Kylo liked where this was heading.

“Of course.” It was a challenge of course. He was curious what Armitage would do next. He was much more patient and creative than he was.

“Really?” asked Armitage, cupping Kylo’s balls, pressing his trigger finger into the sensitive soft skin between his balls and his asshole.

His breath faltered. “R-really.”

He let go of him and disappeared in the bedroom, only to emerge moments later with a tube of lube and two toys, he couldn’t see which ones but he didn’t care. He turned to go over to the couch, his engorged dick jutting proudly as he walked. He was tempted to jerk it one or two times but he pulled himself together.

“Hold your legs up,” instructed Armitage and Kylo obeyed eagerly, sitting down on the couch and holding his legs at the hollow of his knees, presenting his cock and his ass to Armitage. The other man coated his fingers with lube and circled around his tight ring of muscles before he pushed two fingers in without warning. It hurt so good that Kylo hissed with lust.

Armitage started to pump in and out, opening him up.

Kylo felt full and pleasurable but he already knew that that wouldn’t be all. Armitage pulled his fingers out and squirted a generous amount of lube on his hole and genitals, gently massaging his balls and his cock until they were glistening with gel.

Kylo’s eyes went wide when he saw that Armitage took the inflatable black buttplug he had used on him many months ago. He bit on his lower lip.

He let the head of the plug glide over Kylo’s ass, his balls and his dick, massaging him softly; it was almost driving him mad. The stimulation wasn’t as good as Armitage’s fingers and being teased like this made him impatient.

“Hux-”

“Not Armitage anymore?” he whispered.

“Armi-”

He pushed the thick tip of the plug into his ass. It was on the verge of pain but the pleasure was stronger.

“What did you say, Kylo?”

“Arm-”

Armitage pulled the plug back out, making him groan. Kylo looked down on his throbbing cock, glistening with lube and precum. Stars! He didn’t care what Armitage was thinking, he needed to- he reached up to jerk off, only for his hand to be caught in mid-air by Armitage’s delicate, pale hand.

“I thought that you couldn’t pull yourself together, so let me help you....” He softly pressed his hand back to the hollow of his knee and grabbed the other toy he had brought, Kylo could feel a shiver of lust running down his spine when he saw that it was a cockring.

Armitage pulled the rubber ring apart and placed it at the base of Kylo’s big dick. It had been rock-hard before but now it felt like it was getting even heavier, bigger.

Kylo was now in desperate need to cum but he knew better than to try again.

“What’s my name?” asked Armitage again.

“Ar- aaah.” Just as Kylo attempted to say his name again, but the plug was pushed all the way in, making his scream in pleasure. He was now covered in sweat, his legs and arms shaking in barely contained lust. He looked down and saw the base of the plug sticking out of his ass.

It was so hot that he thought that he could come right here and now, but the cockring was straining against his dark red dick, making the raging erection almost painful.

“Please, Armitage… I need to-”

“Supreme Leader, I need to inform you that your posture is severely lacking,” said Hux with a smirk.

“What?” Kylo stared at Hux disbelievingly. “No, I need to come, I don’t have-”

Armitage got up and went to the panorama window clasping his hands behind his back as if he were inspecting troops. Only that he wouldn’t do so being naked and with the full-on erection he was sporting now.

“No? So then you can walk over here, can’t you? Back straight please… sir.”

Kriff! Armitage was such a tease that Kylo was tempted to use the Force to pull him towards him. No, no, he would show him… besides - it was such a delight, feeling so full, so stuffed and hot that he pushed himself up, careful not to brush at the plug. When he was standing he could feel the pressure in his ass increasing, the plug was slowly inflating, straining against his hole. He moaned and had to use every shred of restraint not to grab his dick and jerk off.

He took one step and hissed in lust as the plug brushed against his prostate.

“Back straight,” said Armitage in what appeared to be a cold voice, but a slight tremble betrayed his arousal.

Kylo pressed his lips together and took another step, back straight - stars he could swear that his cock was growing bigger, his balls becoming heavier. He took another three steps, the plug filling him out, making contact with his sweet spot constantly now.

Just when he was about to reach Armitage he stepped over to the shelves with Kylo’s collection.

Kylo almost whined, the pressure inside of him becoming almost unbearable, his throbbing cock feeling like it was about to burst.

He took the last few steps, it felt like the plug was spreading his hole millimeter by millimeter wider than ever before. His cock was almost purple now.

Armitage slapped on his ass when he finally reached him, sending a surge of ecstasy through him. So full. So full and hot. “Impressive, Supreme Leader,” he said with a breathless whisper.

Kylo dimly registered through his aroused daze, that Armitage’s own cock was now leaking precum. “Arm- Armitage, please - I can’t take it anymore.”

He slapped Kylo’s ass again, harder than before, making him moan loudly. “Of course, you sure showed me, Kylo. Your self-restraint is impressive, let’s put it to the final test.”

He stepped aside and revealed Vader’s mask on the shelf.

“No,” whispered Kylo in a hoarse voice, “no, not this.”

Armitage reached down and brushed the tip of Kylo’s cock as he removed the cockring. The plug grew even bigger, it felt like it was spreading his firm butt cheeks apart. He was filled to the brim, so hot and horny that all it took was another slap on his ass cheeks to make his engorged cock shot out a thick stream of cum, the orgasm was so powerful and overwhelming that it felt like he would black out, it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

He watched his cock spurt on Vader’s melted mask. It was pure ecstasy, so forbidden, so hot and good. It was as if a heavy weight had lifted from his chest, he grabbed his still throbbing cock and angrily jerked it, watching with a gaping mouth how he came all over the mask. It felt like he couldn’t stop cumming, again and again his dick squirted hot ropey semen out.

After he was spent, he fell on all four, panting as sweat was running down his face, burning in his eyes. He was exhausted, limp from exertion.

He was free, he thought over and over again. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. There is no chaos, there is serenity.

He felt how the now deflated plug was pulled out, Armitage positioned himself behind him and made tender love to him with gentle thrusts until he came inside him, caressing him, whispering how he loved him.

Yes, he was truly free now. They would live happily even after.


End file.
